The Adventures Of Layton and Luke Season 3
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: It's back! Enjoy Layton and Luke-Father/Son. R and R WOOT! Guess what? Final chapter for this season is up! That's right final chapter, 20 is up! See you soon!
1. Chapter 1: The Ride Home

YES! I am back! Welcome to another new season, for a another new year! ^^ OK! This season starts off right after the events of Diabolical Box! When their on the train ride for London. Relax and enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Ride Home

Once again as always Layton and Luke had left on many big adventures. And it was not even too long ago either. Both the professor, Luke, and Flora were on their way back to London. Coming back from the village of Dropstone.

It was one awarded trip in itself. Before it was just Layton and Luke that went on this last adventure. Flora said she would have stayed home in London while Luke and Layton were away, but that changed.

Unknown to the boys, Flora snuck her way on the train. She just got lonely. But when Layton finally found out...she just ended up getting taken away by Don Paolo. And missed out on the whole adventure. Now that the three were back together they were planning on visiting Layton's teacher: Dr. Andrew Schrader.

"Were really sorry, Flora." Luke sighed, a sad look along with the professor. Both men looked ashamed. "If we would have noticed sooner..."

"It's okay you two." Flora smiled, looking out the window of the train. "Don Paolo did not hurt me, he just left me in the barn with all the other animals. I still had a good time. I got to play with the cows and the villagers were all nice to me."

"I glad you had fun my dear." Layton smiled gently. "I'm happy you were not too lonely were you?"

"Not at all." said Flora. "I got to talk with most of the people there and it reminded me of being back in MY old village. I'm just glad Don did not hurt you two. I was worried what he might do."

"Nah!" Luke laughed, kicking his feet slightly as he sat on the small couch across from his mentor and Flora. "He could not hurt us! Were too tough for him! And if he tried to harm me or the professor I would have given him what for!" with that Luke began swinging his fist in a playful manner.

"Now, Luke...." Layton chuckled. "Don't overdo it. Truthfully though, Don Paolo was more interested in the Elysian Box then he was on hurting us. But now that everything is settled we can finally head home. That is of course after we see my teacher really quick."

"Do you think we can visit Dropstone again soon?" Flora asked, with a small smile. "I wanna say hi to Anton and Katia again. I barely got to know them. And all the cows and villagers..."

"Of course my dear." Layton smiled.

Layton and Luke filled Flora in on all the details on the adventure at Folsense. Every last information. By the time he finished, Flora felt as though she had been there all along. And she seemed to feel much better.

The sun soon began to set. The trip home would take a night still before they got back. Best thing they could do for now was sleep on one of the most comfortable trains in the world. While the kids slightly dozed off in their seats, Layton stood up and headed out into the halls.

He wanted to call his friend Remi really quick and inform her they were coming home. She still lived in her workshop within London. Remi would have loved to come with them before hand but she had been busy working on a project of her own, making some sort of engine powered scooter.

"Hello?" she answered on the other end of the line. Voice still as cheerful as ever.

"Hi, Remi." Layton said gently. "Were coming back to London now."

"Oh?" she said. "That's good. I was starting to wonder what was taking you."

"Ah, yes, well..." Layton paused a moment. "We just had a few 'slight' detours. Might I ask a favor?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Could you head to the main hospital and check on Dr. Andrew? We just got word from the papers he was alive. Said he came out of a coma from the effects of the box. You remember Andrew right?"

"Oh of course, Hershel." Remi said. "I'll head on over tomorrow. Will you be on your way there too?"

"Yes," Layton nodded. "It will take us a while but we plan on seeing Andrew too. Just let me know if anything comes up."

"I will." she smiled. "Night, Hershel."

"Good night." Both hung up the phone.

Layton yawned and headed back inside his and the children's room. Smiling even more at the two kids, finding them fast asleep.

Luke was slumped in his chair, as was Flora. Both tired from a very long day. Layton could not help but chuckle softly. Carefully Layton picked a spare blanket from the room and placed it over Flora to keep her warm. Then took off his jacket on place it over Luke.

"Good night you two," Layton whispered, kissing both of his children fatherly-like on their foreheads. Sitting down Layton also fell asleep. This was gonna be a nice calming trip home.

What could go wrong?

Layton woke up the next morning to find the morning light from the sun streaming out from the rooms window. The train was still in motion, as simple sign they had not arrived yet.

Getting up and yawning again, Layton turned to look at the kids.

"Okay you two, were not back yet so why don't we go to the dinning cart and--" he stopped short. Eyes widening at the empty seats where Luke and Flora should have been. "Luke...?" Flora...?" Layton said slowly, getting up and looking about the room.

Where did they run off too?!

"My word..." Layton muttered, leaving his cart room to find his young kids.

Layton could only hope...they were staying out of trouble. How much trouble could two kids get to on a train anyway? Heh...a lot.

It was down at the end of the train, where Luke and Flora were are at the time. Both staring out at the trees and what not blurring by. Every once in a while seeing a wild animal or farm cows and horses too.

"Oh! Did you see that one, Luke!" Flora giggled, pointing at a little cow. "It's so cute!"

"Uh...sure, Flora..." Luke grinned. Though, he did not like the whole idea of saying something was 'cute'. It was a guy thing. "You know what though..? I just remembered...the little hamster I got from the chef on this train...I guess I better return it. You want to come with me, to hand it over?"

"Sure." Flora nodded, the two walked off. On the way back inside of the train carts Flora's small bow got caught in the winds and went flying off, funny enough getting snagged in the rail of the end of the train. None of the two noticed this.

Making their way to the kitchen Luke took out the cage he'd been holding his small thin hamster in. "Oh...I'm sure gonna miss this little guy..." Luke sighed, gently tapping the cage.

"I'm sure you'll find another animal to look after soon." said Flora stepping into the chefs work station with Luke. "You always do..."

"Yeah..."

"Luke! Flora!" Layton called, scrambling around and up and down the train. "Goodness....I'm gonna get to old for this..." The professor could already feel the gray hairs sprouting out of his head.

The professor soon made his way to the back of the train, looking about. Nothing. Nothing but a--

"Oh no!" Layton gasped, rushing over to the railing and spotting Flora's bow. "FLORA!" Layton screamed, looking down at the tracks and ground below. Thinking she must have fallen. FLORA!!!"

"Yo!" said a voice from behind. Layton turned around, spotting Sammy Thunder. Coming up to the professor in his usual laid back easy going style. "What's all the yelling about Mr. L--" he began.

Layton rushed up with lightning fast speed and grabbing Sammy by his vest. "You have to stop the train, my good man!" Layton yelped. "I think one of my children just fell off!" Layton's eyes were wide and full of fright. Who knows? Luke might have fallen off too. Layton did not know!

"Ow! Hey! Take it easy Mr. L!" Sammy gasped, starting to head for the engine of the train. "OK! It's this way!" Of course Layton went running right with him.

Oh boy...if only the kids knew just how much trouble they were in already.

"Don't be sad, Luke..." Flora sighed, patting the poor boy on the back gently, as they exited the kitchen and went into the dining room, Luke was holding the small cage that once held his small little yellow hamster in it. Luke had his head down sniffing a little. "I'm sure he's happy to be back home."

"Y-yeah..." Luke sniffed, trying to wipe his face dry . He was not crying too hard but still...he did miss the little guy. To help Flora handed him a tissue from one of the dining tables.

"Here silly," she giggled.

"Thanks...." said Luke, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose, making a cute squeaky sound, Flora laugh a little harder. Luke just blushed "Uh...excuse me..."

"Heh, heh...you're funny, Luke." Flora smiled. Luke just continued to blush a little harder.

Suddenly the train began to grind to a halt! A little too fast causing most people in their seats to fall out. Flora yelped, falling forward into Luke who lost balance and crashed to the floor, and onto his belly. Flora landing on his back.

"Wha...what was that all about?" Luke blinked People in the dining car all starting to chatter in a panic.

Flora shook her head getting up to her feet again. "I don't know...maybe we should go back and check on the professor."

"Good idea." Luke agreed, getting up as well and taking Flora by the hand and leading her back to their room.

Sadly, as Luke and Flora got inside the room them and the professor were staying in, Layton was just now running past with Sammy, heading back for the end of the train.

Layton took his chance now that the train had stopped and jumped off the railing and began running down the tracks looking around for Luke and Flora.

"Come back soon, Mr. L!" Sammy called from back in the train. "I can't keep the express stopped forever! Gotta stay on time!"

"I won't be long!" Layton shouted back, still running down the other way the train was headed, trying to locate his missing kids who he though had fallen out! "They should not have gone far!"

"He's not here..." Flora said slowly, looking about the room. "Wonder where Mr. Layton went..."

"Maybe he's looking for us." Luke mused. "Uh, oh...that's right...we left before he woke up." Luke gulped, leading Flora back up and down the hall. "Come on Flora, we better find him!"

While the kids ran down the halls as quickly as possible, they did not look out as good as they could have. Another cart room door within the halls suddenly opened up. Luke found himself crashing into something hard that was stepping out.

Hitting his small nose and landing on his back end! "OW!" Luke yelped. Flora gasped placing her hands to her face in shock, stepping back slightly at the person Luke crashed into!

"What in blazes?!" yelled the inspector, glaring down at Luke. Both the inspector and his crime fighting partner: Barton, at his side. "What are YOU doing running in the halls?! Like I said, kids today have NO manners!"

"I-I'm sorry Inspector." Luke said sheepishly, getting up as fast as he could and backing up next to Flora. "We were just looking for the professor...have you seen him, sir..?"

"Huh..? Oh..you mean Hershel?" Chelmey muttered, placing a hand to his chin. "Hmmm..."

"Should I file a missing person report, sir..?" Barton asked, adjusting his big blue officer hat.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Chelmey snapped. "Hershel's a grown man! We got more concerning matters to attended too. Like why the train stopped! Come on Barton." With that the inspector marched off for the engine room in search of the conductor Sammy Thunder.

"Bu-but!" Luke called, but the inspector kept walking.

Barton started to follow behind but turned slightly to look at the kids. "If I hear anything I'll let you know." said Barton to Luke and Flora. "I'll try and help out."

"BARTON!" Chelmey roared.

"Co-coming sir!" Barton yelped, hurrying along.

Luke and Flora exchanged glances heading back towards the dining car. Maybe the professor was back down there...or maybe...

Luke and Flora's belly's began to grow. "You know, something, Flora?" Luke soon sighed, crossing his arms a little. "The inspectors right....the professor will turn up eventually. Why don't we go and get some lunch? It's noon and were almost to London. I'm sure they'll start up the train soon."

"Yeah, let's go then." Flora nodded skipping off to the dining car with Luke.

"Sammy!" Chelmey called, finding the conductor near the engine room. "Why'd you stop the train? I got to be back in London soon!" Police stuff and what not.

"Uh...w-well..." Sammy stuttered. "Mr. L was looking for his kids and..."

"We just saw the kids in the hall." Barton said.

"Oh, okay." Sammy smiled. "I'll go turn on the train then and will keep going." with that Sammy turned around back to start the train up again.

Sadly Sammy thought that meant Layton had found the kids and was back on board....way to go Barton...But that could only mean.....

The train whistles blew, as the train began to take off down the tracks.

Layton was just now walking back to the train. Empty handed. "Maybe I just....came to the wrong conclusion..." Layton muttered. "But I never saw them in the halls so they must have been--"

He looked up, mouth opening wide at the train riding away. "Wait a minute!!!" Layton yelled, taking off into a run for the train. "I was not gone that long was I?!" Layton waved his arms up and down. Still running as no one seemed to be around to stop the train for him. "COME BACK!"

Layton kept chasing it all the while till the train finally stopped at the station at London. Meanwhile Luke and Flora were busy eating and enjoying the nice ride. Though ever worried since they still found no signs of the professor.

All the other people on board were starting to exit out. Luke and Flora did too. Thinking they might find the professor joining them outside.

However...they were quite shocked to find Layton just outside back behind the train. Leaning to the side of the train, panting heavily. "Professor..?" Luke blinked, confused. "Where were you..? We looked for you."

"Are you okay, Mr. Layton?" Flora asked as she and Luke approached. Layton was sweating all over, red faced, and knees knocking like he was about to fall down any second. "What happened..?"

Layton panted so hard it made it hard to speak. One hand over his heart the other reaching down into his pockets and taking something out. "Y-Yo-your.....R-ribbon, m-my dear...." Layton wheezed, handing Flora her red bow. "Glad you two....d-d-did not.....fall...."

"Fall..?" Luke mused, glancing at Flora. "What...?"

"Fall..." Layton repeated, closing his eyes and sliding to the ground. "Don't mind if I do..."

"Professor!?" Luke and Flora gasped.

It was quite clear there would be no visiting Dr. Andrew today. Instead, Luke and Flora had to call Remi up to come get them from the station with the professor in tow. As the four drove back to Layton's home in the Laytonmobile Remi could not help but every once in a while glance at Layton.

The professor was in the passenger's seat head casted upwards towards the high ceiling mouth opened widely. Snoring loudly. For the first time, Layton was out cold for most of a resent adventure.

"Geez..." Remi half laughed. "What happened to Hershel..?" Still continuing to drive the three home. Remi would most likely be carrying the poor tired professor inside the house too.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Luke shrugged.

Flora just giggled slightly.

______________

Heh, and there you have it... ^^ New chapter for everyone. Hope that's a good enough beginning to season 3! See you soon! Oh, And a answer to "Katie" 's question. _; About Luke and Flora's age....in the game Luke's supposed to 9 or 10 years old. Flora was really 18 or 19. _; But, In this fic I let Flora go ahead and be a little younger to allow the pairing.

Better? See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalker part 1

Alright, Alright people... Don't bite my head off about the age thing... I just heard from someone about that. OK so I guess Luke was 13 and Flora 16...But in this Luke's still slightly younger. Flora too, so don't worry.

Chapter 2: Stalker part 1

It was evening time when professor Hershel Layton and his two children: Luke and Flora left for the main London hospital to finally visit Layton's old mentor: Dr. Andrew. As they walked down the halls for the good doctors room Layton turned to the kids.

"Be on your best behavior." Layton whispered, gently. Though, he did not need to tell them twice. He knew the two would be fine.

"We will."Luke and Flora said together, both smiling sweetly.

The doors opened, and there sat Andrew on his bed reading the London news paper. At first he did not seem aware of the professors presents, as he hummed to himself admiring whatever it was he was reading. But then his head popped up from the side of the news paper, smiling big at the three.

"Ah! Hershel! I was wondering when you'd show. I say my good man, it's been a long time." Andrew exclaimed.

"It really has, Andrew." Layton agreed adjusting his top hat a little and taking a seat beside his mentor. Luke and Flora sat down on the chairs across from the two. Too shy to really say anything at the moment. "I am glad to see you are unharmed. We did managed to solve the case of the box while you were away."

"Good, good..." Andrew nodded. "Though I have to say I'm quite happy to get rid of that thing...the box that is..." Andrew paused a moment, looking at Flora and Luke. "Ah, and who do we have here?" he smiled.

"Oh," Layton chuckled. "I apologize, Andrew. I never did introduce them. This is my son: Luke and Flora is my--"

"You have a son?" Andrew gasped. "When did this happen?"

Oh...here we go again. How many times did Layton have to tell this story to his friends? Really, how many?

After explaining the whole situation to his teacher, Layton also carried on to tell Andrew of the many things that happened on his many adventures with the children. After a bit Andrew smile grew bigger.

"Ah, I have missed quite a lot." he mused, looking at the kids again and motioning them over.

"He-hello sir." Luke introduced himself, stuttering ever so slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Yes, good evening sir." Flora smiled, doing a slight bow. "How do you do?"

"Fine, fine." Andrew laughed, patting both kids on the heads, glancing at Layton again. "Such good children you have here, Hershel. Though I must confess I never thought I'd see you raising any."

"It can be quite a big job," Layton said. "But...in the end it is all worth it. They mean the world to me. Just as much, if no more than, any other puzzle in the world."

Layton meant every word of it of course. And he was proud to say it too, after all that has happened between him and the kids. Though Luke and Flora could only blush at such a comment.

"Yes, of course." said Andrew. Then in a split second his face grew a little dark. "I'm glad you should up when you did, Hershel. There's something I wanted to talk to you about....I just got finished reading the papers as you had seen...and since I'm not due out of the hospital for a while I wanted to warn you...."

"Warn me..?" Layton blinked.

"Yes." Andrew nodded glancing back at the kids for a moment then looking out the window. "While you were out of town solving the story behind the box there has been a few new unknown characters within London. They have been saying that whoever this is has been robbing rare artifacts and killing off professors all from some of the major cities in the world."

"Killing off..?" Luke muttered to Layton. "Could he be talking about Don Paolo, professor?"

Layton shook his head, crossing his arms. "I don't think so, my boy. Don Paolo is only after to kill me. He does not really have it in him that I know of to hurt others. Not enough to kill them as of yet. Otherwise when he found Andrew he could have done away with him already."

"That's correct. This killer has not shown himself as of yet anyway. Nobody knows what he or she looks like, but the attacks are most resent and REAL. The murderer has been staying well out of sight. All that is clear right now is, since YOU are known from all over the world to many, Hershel, you have just as much reason to be targeted by this person."

"How awful!" Flora said, biting her lower lip.

"Hmm..." Layton thought to himself for a bit before Andrew continued.

"And it does worry me more since you have children living with you. They too can be in danger. " Andrew went on. "The latest reports have said that the killer is here somewhere in London. Though without a positive ID it still remains unclear. Until I have more information, watch your back, my friend."

Layton nodded, getting up and placing a hand on Luke and Flora's shoulders, still smiling to Andrew. "Yes, I shall see to it myself that I watch out. Thank you Andrew. You watch yourself as well and let us know if you hear anything further."

"I will." Andrew said. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes. It will be dark within a few hours. Sooner home the better. Take care, Andrew." After a brief goodbye the three began to make tracks for home, saying they'd be back to visit soon. The news of the killer worried the professor a lot more than he himself expressed.

But...he did not want the kids to see his fear. If anything at all, Layton was scared for Luke and Flora, more than himself.

"Professor, are you alright?" Luke asked, seeing Layton's rather sour face as the three got into the car and drove for home.

"Yes, my boy." Layton said slowly, trying to keep his eyes on the darkening street. "We just need to be careful. Which means: you two stick together when I'm not around, understood? I still have to go to work after all and can't be around all the time."

"Yes sir." Luke sighed.

"Maybe you should wait a little while before you go back to work, Mr. Layton." Flora protested, looking out the car window. "Going places when you know something is out there..." she voice trailed off a little.

"Showing fear only makes things worse." Layton said strongly. "I will not run. If I can I WILL try and solve this case of the murderer. I'm only being careful so you two will remain safe. It is my duty as a gentlemen, and a parent, to keep you two safe."

Flora did not sound so sure but she too nodded in reply.

"And besides," Layton chuckled softly. "Remi will be around with me during my time at the campus at work, and will watch over each other. And she's only more happy to watch over you two."

"I can see why," Luke snickered a little. Thinking about the professors relationship with Remi.

"What's that now, Luke?" Layton frowned.

"Nothing!" Luke said quickly, putting his hands behind his head. Flora just giggled at the comment.

"Hmm..." Layton muttered, slightly adjusting his hat again. A hint of a blush covered the good professors face. When they reached home it was a quiet walk inside. The three had dinner and went to bed, each exchanging their goodnights.

For some reason during the night Layton had gotten up out of his bed and wondered the halls. It was hard to sleep, even though considering the killer would hopefully not know Layton's home location.

Sighing, Layton poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. Lights in the kitchen on, while the rest of the house lights remained off to not disturb Luke and Flora's sleep.

It was clear Layton was tired, with signs of small dark rims under his eyes as he stared out the window. Thinking hard about everything Andrew told him.

But...he could not let this ordeal get in the way of his life. This killer was not gonna have his way. Layton still planned to work hard and be a happy free man. A father. A gentlemen. Nothing would ever change that.

"Professor..?" Luke yawned, coming down the stairs carrying his teddy bear under his arm, and rubbing his eyes with the other. Luke was sleepy and a bit confused to find his mentor down here so late at night. Of course Luke could have said the same thing about the professor.

"Oh Luke," Layton blinked, slightly startled by Luke's sudden appearance. "I'm sorry, my boy. Did I wake you?"

"No, professor..." Luke yawned again, coming over and taking a seat at the table too. "I woke up from a nightmare and came down for something to help me sleep. You just startled me a little when I found the lights on."

"Oh I see." Layton chuckled gently, getting up and heading for the fridge and taking out some milk. "A nightmare. Thoughts I understand a little about sometimes..." Layton then poured some of the milk in a pot and started heating it up over the stove.

"Yeah..." Luke sighed. "Maybe..."

"Anything you wish to talk to me about..?" Layton asked gently.

"Maybe in the morning..." Luke said. "I just....It's rather hard to explain...and..."

"It's okay, my boy...you just need some sleep. We both do..." Layton waited till the milk in the pan finally warmed up to a point, then took it off and poured some into a glass and handed it to Luke. "Here This should help you sleep better. I know you don't care too much for tea. So warm milk is the next best thing."

"Thank you, professor." Luke smiled, gently taking the glass and waiting for Layton to sit down again and join him, before drinking his warm milk.

It was quiet again while the two sat down. Layton still had a lot on his mind. Luke too.

After a bit the milk began to take its effect and Luke started yawning more and more. The boy slightly nodding off while sitting up. Layton was aware of this and grabbed Luke's empty glass and placed it down on the table, fearing the kid might drop it.

"Time for bed now, son." Layton whispered, giving off a yawn himself for the first time tonight. He too was becoming sleepy.

"You too, dad..." Luke said holding his stuffed bear closer as he got up. Layton too got up and started to follow Luke up the stairs to his room.

"Yes, indeed." Layton smiled. "Come, I'll tuck you in."

Luke nodded again wordlessly and climbed into bed, letting Layton pull the covers over his small body. "Sleep well professor..." Luke said softly.

"You too my boy..." Layton said, though he did not really have to since Luke fell asleep moments later. Smiling even more sweetly at his son, Layton gently kissed Luke's forehead and exited the room. "Good night Luke..."

Then the professor went to bed as well, falling asleep quickly. Yes...there was nothing to worry about. his children...they would give him the power he needed to be strong...

...for them.

As usual as though they heard nothing of the news Layton and the kids got up and headed for their daily time at school. Luke and Flora went to school, Layton went to work. The normal stuff. Like talk about what was going on never happened.

"I'll see you two after school!" Layton called, stepping into his car and taking off down the road. "Be safe."

Though do to age Luke and Flora went to separate schools. But when they had a moment they did walk down the road together till they had to go elsewhere. Today though, Luke did something a little new.

"Flora, why don't I walk you all the way to your school?" Luke offered, nicely. "I don't mind."

Re-Really...?" Flora blinked. "What about the stalker running about?"

"That's why I'm making sure you get to school all the way this time." Luke grinned, taking Flora's hand and starting to walk. "Besides, I can handle him if he comes along! And....I don't want anything happening to you after all..."

"Thanks, Luke." Flora blushed, looking away a little.

"Yep!" Luke said proudly, though with a slight blush of his own. "You know what though..? I don't we have to worry as much. After all...the reports said this guy was just after professors. He would not know about us right..?"

"I hope so." Flora muttered. "I'm still worried."

"...Me too."

Meanwhile, Layton was taking a break at his college campus. In his office, looking over the London papers, re-reading everything Andrew had read. Muttering to himself, a look of worry.

Remi had noticed this, and soon came into Layton's office to check on him.

"How you holding up?" she asked, handing him a cup of tea. Layton took the cup slowly, not taking his eyes of the paper, whispering a soft 'thanks' at first as a reply.

"I really am not sure..." Layton said after a bit. "All these attacks....some of the professors murdered were the best of the best. And this guy, whoever he is must be a mastermind."

"If there's anything at all I can do, Hershel..." Remi said gently, putting her hand on Layton's shoulder.

"There is one thing," Layton said, in a low but gentle tone himself. "But I don't wish to discuss it unless it's really gonna have to happen....till then just..." his voice trailed off.

"Be safe...?" Remi guessed with a sad sigh. "I know....I know."

School carried on without a hitch. Luke made it to and from school with no problems. Although the only known stalker that was around was Don Paolo. Dressed up in his normal outfit: 'Pal'. It was hard for Don to get close to Luke and Flora while they were at school but he did try.

Luke and Flora meet up again down the road for home. Ever sneaky, Don Paolo not too far away.

"Say Flora..." Luke said to a point, looking up into the sky. "It's still light out. Why don't we play in the park for a bit? Professors not gonna be home for a while."

"Are you sure that's a good idea..?" Flora asked, unsure.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "We have to not let this bother us. Showing fear only increases fear in the thing itself."

"Heh, okay..." Flora giggled, following Luke to the park. "You know something..? You sound just like Mr. Layton."

"Guess his sayings are starting to rub off on me." Luke laughed, putting his hands behind his head, keeping Flora close as they walked.

"Heh...wonder what they are talking about?" Don smirked, following a few yards away, in a normal easy going tune, to avoid causing attention. "Oh well...now that it's just them, I'll have no problems taking them...foolish kids..."

Don continued to walk for them as they entered the park.

However...none of them realized...a unknown person in the shadows of the buildings was also watching and following THEM. Not just watching Luke and Flora. But...Don Paolo as well. Following the three silently....

....with a blood thirsty grin.

______________________

Oh......who could this new character following the main villain and the main heroes be? Is it the murderer? Or something even more....? And why is this person stalking Don Paolo, as well as the kids?

Mahahaha.....Time and your comments will tell...

~Trinity


	3. Chapter 3: Stalker part 2

Introducing a new OC in this story. So...whatever I do with it don't be mad with me. Hope you guys like this person. Oh, and...tell me what you think. I do have a reason for this new OC. I'm about to eventually have something big happen in later chapters, and in season 4 if everything goes as planned and I wanna know if you like this OC.

Please do. Thanks, and enjoy.

Chapter 3: Stalker part 2

Don Paolo marched down the sidewalk to the park. Luke and Flora were just now heading in and were beginning to play about. The sun would be setting soon and that would be both their cue to head home. Don had to be quick.

As he quietly head for the park he began to hear the strangest sign of running feet coming up from behind him! Alarmed, but not worried, Don started to turn just as the person bumped right into his side and darted off and onward.

"What in the--?!" Don gasped, almost to the point of falling over. Almost instantly did Don then check his pocket which the person had bumped into him from. He groaned, when he realized his suspicions had come true. He'd been robbed. A pickpocket. "GET BACK HERE!" Don Paolo roared, chasing after.

The figured neither stopped nor even turned to glace at Don, just continued to have Don chase after till soon leading him into a alleyway. A sneaky grin on the pickpocket's face.

Once Paolo figured he had the person cornered he grinned evilly himself. This alley was a dead end. He had him trapped! "Alright..." Don growled, getting ever closer holding out his hand. "Give me back my wallet....or I'll make sure this alley becomes your grave!"

"Heh...why should I?" the figure taunted, stepping closer to Don with a wide smirk. The voice was...female...? Small fragments of light made her face a little more visible now. Don's jaw dropped.

It WAS a girl! Some girl dared to steal his wallet!?

"Who do you think you are?!" Don Paolo yelled, charging for her fists raised attempting to grab her.

The woman was to quick though and easily sidestepped out of his grasp. "Who do you think I am?" the girl laughed, easily dodging him as he tried again. "Who are you? Following after a ninja like myself!"

"ME?!" Don spat. "You little brat! I'm the great Don Paolo! You should be terrified!"

"Gee...your Don Paolo..." the woman said, almost a hint of disappointment in her voice, crossing her arms and sitting on a random box in the alley.

"You! Why you!"Don groaned, pulling a little on his hairs, looking down at the woman. "What girl would dare talk like this to me?!"

The woman smiled, stroking a hand through her medium length red hair. Her lovely blue short kimono barely visible in the dark alleyway. "Me..? I'm a ninja, thank you very much." She gave Don a wink with one of her nice big green eyes. "And the names Sasha."

Then in a unexpected turn of events Sasha threw Don Paolo back his wallet to him. "Well, 'Sasha'.." Don muttered, eyes narrowing at her. She did seem about his age, now that he looked at her better. "What's your deal with me? What do you want?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she smiled nicely, getting up and even more surprising, kneeling down in front of him. Bowing in front of Don! "I have been searching for the great Don Paolo...I heard of you before and want you to be my master."

'Her what?' Don thought, sweating a little at her. "No." Don said simply. Sasha did not take well to this and stood up quickly, glaring back at Don.

"Why not?!" she snapped.

"What good is a pickpocket to me?" Don laughed mockingly. "I have got better things to do. Like a professor to kill."

"Oh I could help you more than you think!" Sasha said, coming up and blocking Don Paolo's ways as he went to leave. "Why don't I prove it to you?"

"Hmm...prove it huh?"

"Yeah." Sasha grinned seeing Don Paolo thinking about it now. "Give me a task. If I fail, I won't ask you to make me as your minion."

Don crossed his arms, looking out at Luke and Flora from where the playground was. The two kids swinging on the swings at the moment. He had just the task for Sasha. But first...

"I can't believe this..." Don sighed, basically giving her the 'OK' she can join if she does so.

"I won't fail you, Master!" Sasha cheered.

"Don't call me that!" Don snapped, leading her closer to where the kids played and pointed at them. "Okay, what I want you to do is capture those brats over there. I want both of them! There Layton's kids. With them I can give out a ransom and have him come to me."

"Kidnapping kids...?" Sasha blinked. "Geez...that sounds SO original." she said sarcastically. "But easy too..."

"HA!" Don spat. "Yeah right! I have a hard time capturing one of them, let alone two! You don't stand a chance!" True to fault, Don Paolo, after his many years of trying to kidnap the kids only succeeded a few times. It was either Flora or Luke he caught. But never both at the same time.

As if a girl could do both! This bet was in the bag!

"Fine, wise-guy." Sasha said heading out into the park, leaving Paolo in the alley. "But know this..." she said over her shoulder. "Since this is only a bet so I can join, I'll just have to cut them loose afterwards. Don't think you can get away with doubting me."

"Cut them loose?" Don muttered, sitting back to watch and see what she does. "What does she mean..?"

Silly Don.

"Remember not to swing so high Luke." Flora said, gently swinging back and forth by Luke's side. "And we should head home real soon."

"Don't worry so much, Flora." says Luke. "I'm sure the professor's not gonna be home for a while."

Or so he thought. The two continued to play. Unaware just yet of Sasha's presents just yet.

Meanwhile, Layton was just now arriving home. He got a early leave from work today and came home. Normally he did not think about going home so soon. But with such news as a stalker about, Layton wanted to be home to watch over his kids.

He did not think much when he came home that Luke and Flora were not home. The lights were off, but it was still light outside so they most likely did not turn them on yet. The inside of the house was quiet as he walked in.

But then again, what was he worried about yet? The kids could be just upstairs in their rooms playing.

Sighing, Layton collapsed onto the couch. Boy was he tired. Stress level was almost at its peck. There was not much else he could think on other than the killer that could be around. A stalker. Not that the guy knew where his house was. Thank goodness for that.

To help, Layton poured himself a cup of tea within the kitchen, then sat down hard on the kitchen chair. The only thing he could do was relax. But something was bother him deep down. And his belly was beginning to turn with worry.

Sighing to himself Layton got up and headed upstairs. He called for his son and Flora a few times and checked their rooms. He soon found all of which empty. His heart leaped into his throat.

"Not again. Not now." Layton whispered dreadfully. Not with a killer on the loose. Getting ready again, Layton ran for the door and walked the streets to find his children.

He did not take the Laytonmobile this time though. Not wanting to have the killer find his license plate number if they saw him get out or in the car with the kids. He or she would have been able to track him down to his house like that!

While Layton searched the streets for them, Luke and Flora were now just sitting down on the park bench. Talking.

"You know..." Luke smiled to Flora. "Ever since you joined our family, things have been real different."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, looking back at Luke confused. Luke could not have meant that in a bad way could he..? Nah.

"I mean..." Luke said. "Things have...." he paused, a blush creeping over his face, and he had to quickly turn away so Flora did not see."I don't know. I uh...You just...you really make things fun. Me and the professor have always had many grand adventures in the past...but you make them more...exciting since you came." Luke quietly twiddled his thumbs a bit. "I just want you to know how much I appreciate you being here."

"Re-really?" Flora gasped with delight, blushing a little. "You mean it?"

"Yeah!" Luke said proudly. "In fact I--"

"Hey there." came a voice as someone stepped in front of Luke and Flora. The two looked up at the person.

It was Sasha. Not that they knew that!

The female ninja was dressed up as a elderly woman. Must have been just as good at disguising herself as Don Paolo is. Fake wig hair and long patterned skirt and a mask filled with wrinkles. She seemed like a different person.

"Oh, hello, miss." Luke blinked. Both children drawing their attention away from each other. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Why yes." Sasha grinned, voice sounding just like an elderly lady as well. She knew how to play the part. Even Don, who was watching from not too far away seemed surprised. "You see, I lost my little puppy. He's this tiny hairless..." Sasha made herself tear up a bit. "I'm afraid he got loose off his leash....a few bigger dogs chased him off! And he's....he's all alone out there!"

Though Flora and Luke did not like the idea of the breed of dog, seeing the lady's tears--even though they were fake--made them look upon Sasha with sympathy. "Oh no!" Flora gasped, frowning. "That poor thing!"

"Will help you find it miss!" Luke declared. "What's his name?"

'I got them!' Sasha thought to herself. Triumphant look of glee in her eyes as the kids got up to help search. That is of course once they got the dogs name. "His name is Donny."

'WHAT?' Don gulped, backing up and away. Did this girl just use a reference to his own name?! 'What is she thinking?!'

"And I believe he might have ran off somewhere over there." Sasha said, pointing towards the alleyway Don Paolo hid in. Don's mouth dropped a thousand miles.

"No problem, miss." Luke said. Him and Flora heading off for the alley. "Will find your little puppy in no time!"

"Let's hurry though." Flora said, following closely after. "The suns setting now. We don't have much time!"

"Thank you, kind kids." Sasha called out to them one last time before sneakily heading off away from the children for the moment. Don could only pull his hairs in frustration. What was this all about? Was she giving him the chance to take the kids..?

"Here, puppy..." Luke whispered as him and Flora entered the alley. Don Paolo could only back up as far as he could so the two did not see him. "Come on out, we won't hurt you."

Don's slight shifting in the dark only confirmed the kids something was in the alley. But they figured it was only the 'puppy'. "I think he's scared..." Flora said to Luke. Try not to scare it too much."

Sadly, the kids were the only ones that were about to be frightened!

From up above the roof Sasha suddenly leaped down just behind the kids. No longer in custom. With lightening quick speeds she kneeled down and placed her hands over Luke and Flora's mouths and nose. A wet cloth of sweet fumes in her hands filled Luke and Flora's nose and open mouths as they attempted to squirm and shout for help.

However Sasha was good at keeping her grip on them and it did not take long for the two kids to fall silent and slump unconscious to the ground! Don still stood there. Amazed at what had just happened.

"Chloroform..." Don mused. "Why did I not think of that?"

"Heh..." Sasha laughed, taking out a rope and tying the two together, and slightly pushing them over to Don Paolo. "There you have it." she said. "Easy, like I said."

"I still don't understand why you want to serve me for..." Don muttered unsure, but not complaining. "I guess though you might be of SOME use." he said sarcastically. Then evil glee filled his eyes as he marched off. "Watch the brats then! I'm going to find Layton and tell him I got a hold of his children!"

Walking past Sasha Don Paolo merely headed off. Happy like never before, almost like a kid at Christmas! Sasha giggled mockingly as she watched, then look down at the kids. After a minute she began to take out a knife.

Layton was still searching the streets none stop. It was getting darker by the minute! Where were they!? Most of the shops nearby were closing down. He'd yet to check the park yet. Though this was the next stop as he began o head down a long hill for the park. Construction work with all the gizmos and tools lay about the area.

Not the safest of places.

Layton too did not notice but...someone was also stalking up on him at that very moment. But it was not Don Paolo. It was another dark figure.

As Layton past a cement roller truck, on his way down the hill, he heard something clang! The professor then came o a dead halt. Such a quick snapping sound....like metal snapping breaking off. "It...can't be..." Layton muttered, turning around slowly.

It was. The roller of the cement truck had come loose! Making a loud bang as broke off it's hinges and fell to the ground! Layton did not ever give a second thought as he took off down the hill, having the big roller coming down for him!

While Layton ran for his life, the shadowy figure grinned wickedly from his position by the cement truck. A long sword weapon in his hands as he took off the opposite direction from the professor. A look of satisfaction on his face.

"Let's see you get out of this one, Hershel Layton..." the figure whispered.

Layton ran as fast as he could. The streets around him were not very wide, so he could not just simply jump to the side and let the thing pass him! And the end of the block was still a ways off.

"My word...!" Layton gasped, zipping by a few cars which got crushed moments afterwards. The rumbling of the roller made it even harder for Layton to stay on his feet. All his focus now was going as fast as he could without that thing catching up!

As he neared the end of the block the roller was just now at his heels. Layton cried out as he pushed himself forward ever more and jumped!

The roller sped by within inches of his body and hit the building across the street while Layton tumbled head over heels just outta reach. The professor lay stunned for a moment. Reality catching up to him on just how close he came to becoming road kill!

He was more or less snapped out of his thoughts by the London people from nearby coming out after hearing the loud bang! "What happened?!" one said.

"Sir are you alright?" asked another to Layton.

"I--I'm fine.." Layton stuttered, shakily getting to his feet. "That was a close call--" he stopped, remembering his kids. "Ah! Luke Flora!" Layton took off for the park!

Don Paolo was now amongst the crowd that had gathered. A hand to his chin. Who did this? Who was out to kill Layton too? Don started to head back for the park to the alley.

By the time Don reached the alley he only found Sasha standing in there. Still holding her little knife, staring off into space.

"Where are the kids?!" Don gasped. Sasha just simply pointed with her knife at the pile of rope on the ground. Then to the bench within the park. "WHAAAA?!"

Luke and Flora lay up beside one another on the bench Sasha had found them on before. Still knocked out but fine. Just sleeping peacefully. Don Paolo's plan! Ruined!

"I told you did I not?" Sasha giggled. "Now that I work for you, I won't fail you right?"

Don let out a silent scream, falling to his knees as Layton came into the park and approached the kids. Too late to capture them again now. And he could not change the bet. Sasha was now a part of his team!

"Ah don't feel too bad Donny..." Sasha smirked, placing a hand to Don's shoulder. "Come! I'll buy you a drink. I'll party with you until you drop!"

"Please stop being nice to me..." Don moaned.

The kids woke up moments later with Layton shaking them by the shoulders. They had no real memory of what had just gone on. They figured it had just been a dream. But it was far from.

Layton helped them home without much trouble and explained what had gone on of what he knew.

This had been a close call...

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Layton told them, voice weak and filled with worry.

The two could not say much....the talk would continue when they got home for sure.

_____

Ah...just barely got this in. Be nice about the new character please. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Female Assistance

Glad you guys don't mind the idea. ^^ I won't mess this up! ^^: If I have not already....*Fears messing up story* Oh. And no one worry. Sasha's a very original ninja type. She has great reflexes and speed and know how to fight and what not...but it's not like she can do all those things like the ninjas from Naruto. This is not at all like a Naruto thing with magic and that.

Don't get the wrong idea. ^^

Chapter: Female Assistance

Luke and Flora felt bad for making the professor worried like that. And had promised to come straight home from school until further notice. Layton did not stay mad for very long of course. He was not the type of guy to do so. But he was still shaken up. Mostly from the incident with the cement roller.

The kids could only look and watch the professor run around from work to home. He hardly got much sleep and it did not help when he was even more busy with clients and watching over the children. The professor needed a break...and bad!

While Layton was at the store shopping for food Luke and Flora had to talk about what they were going to do. Something needed to be done. Layton could not just keep this up with as little sleep as he was getting.

"He's running himself ragged!" Flora told Luke, crossing her arms. "I know he's only doing this to keep us safe but...he'll...he'll end up making himself ill!"

"I know, Flora..." Luke sighed. "I have even tired to play a few puzzles with him and that does not seem to be working either. Only thing that has so far is maybe a few cups of tea."

"Why don't we call Remi?" Flora mused. "She always seems to know what will make Mr. Layton feel better. She'll know what to do..."

"Great idea!" Luke grinned, heading for the phone and dialing the number.

"Hello..?" answered Remi from the other end.

"Remi! Glad your home. We need your help." Luke said, voice thrilled to hear her peppy confident voice again. Something this house was seriously lacking lately.

"Oh?" Remi blinked, then said in a low tone: "Is everything okay, Luke?" Must not have been expecting Luke to call her. Luke seemed to hesitate before saying anything else. He was trying to find the right words. But Remi seemed to understand. "It's Hershel, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Luke sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "The professor has been running around nonstop since all this about a killer here began...we don't know what to do, Remi..."

There was a pause from both ends of the phone. "Well..." Remi said. "I know where your getting at. He's been that way at the university too."

"What do we do..?" Luke asked.

"I'll come over." Remi said with a giggle. "Simple as that. I'll talk some sense into him. I'll be over tonight."

"Thanks, Remi." Luke grinned. The two hung up.

When the professor got home that evening he Luke and Flora did not tell him Remi was on her way over. It was an intention of a surprise. And as Layton was, the professor would probably be too worn out to notice Luke and Flora were hiding something.

While the two stuck close to Layton--who stayed in the kitchen preparing some tea--Everyone's not-so-lucky villain: Don Paolo was also about to be greeted by his own female friend....

"Gah...." Don groaned, stepping into the living room of his house and laying down on the couch. Another unsuccessful day for him. He was almost had it! Layton was not around anymore to threaten....nor was the kids. And, he was going to lose it. Not that he had not already.

"Gee...this is your home?" came Sasha's voice standing in the kitchen. Arms crossed, looking around at his home decor.

Don Paolo--shocked--fell of the couch with a swift roll. Letting out a yelp of pure fright at the presents of the lady ninja. Getting up he pointed to her angrily. "YOU! What are you doing in my house!? Who did you even get in here?!"

"I'm a ninja remember?" Sasha laughed. "Anyways...why shouldn't I be here? I'm you minion now. That makes YOU responsible for me." she said, smiling sweetly.

"What?" Don growled, face showing annoyance, while Sasha walked around his house a bit.

"Hey, nice place you got here." Sasha grinned, walking over to his mantle. Her eyes widened at seeing Don's little picture sitting on top. She then lazily picked it up with one hand and examined it closer, making a slight 'Tsk' sound. "Nice underwear...but why wear them to the beach?"

"That's not underwear!" Don snapped, going over and snatching back the photo, then placing it back on the mantle. He was about to turn around and shout again for Sasha to leave but the ninja already left his side and was in the kitchen.

"Wow...this place COULD use a bit of feminine touch couldn't it? Whys it so dark in here? Don't you ever turn on a light? What are you a bat?" While she asked questions Sasha was messing around with stuff.

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!" Don roared.

Sasha only laughed.

"You two are acting kinda funny..." Layton muttered, looking over at his two children. Luke and Flora stayed on the couch, staring out the window or the door for a while now. Obviously waiting for Remi.

"Whatever do you mean?" Luke asked with a small smirk. Flora was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Hmmm..." Layton thought a bit. Before he could really reply though--

There was a knock at the door at the Layton residence. Of course the professor was there to answer it. And when he did he was quite surprised to see Remi. Though not in a bad way.

"Ah, Remi..." Layton said tiredly, covering his mouth to a oncoming yawn. "What are you doing here this evening?"

"I came to see you and the kids." Remi smiled, coming inside as Layton moved over for her. "Why else am I here?" Remi did not tell the professor it was all Luke and Flora's idea of her being here. Did not want the kids to get in trouble after all.

"It's getting kinda late though...I thought you might come at a uh...." he needed a minute to think. He was that tired. "...earlier time..."

"I'm shocked you still know what time it is right now, Hershel." Remi frowned pushing Layton into the kitchen and making him sit. "You need to relax and stop worrying about this stalker walking about." she said firmly. "I mean, look at you! You look like you have not slept in days!"

"I know...I know..." Layton sighed, looking over at the kids, who were watching from the couch. "But I..."

"No buts!" Remi snapped. Layton stared back over at Remi, blinking a few times. For the first time he could remember...he thought of Claire. She said that to him a few times before too. "Your gonna have a little fun and get some sleep. You REALLY need it."

"Remi sure is straight forward, isn't she?" Flora whispered to Luke.

"Yeah," Luke agreed with a nod. "I thought she'd beat around the bush first...It reminds me of what the professor told me about his other good friend: Claire. Now that I think on it...Remi does act just like her..." Luke whispered the word: 'Claire' ever more gently so Remi and Layton did not overhear."

"Luke? Flora?" Remi called gently.

"Yes?" the two answered discreetly.

"Would you two give me a moment all to talk with Hershel?" she said gently. "I want to--"

"OH!" Luke gasped, getting up at the same time as Flora and heading upstairs for their rooms. "We got you! Were leaving!" Luke laughed nervously seeing the professor stare at them confused by their actions.

"Ye-yeah!" Flora giggled. "Were tired anyway! Good night Remi, and Mr. Layton!"

Such bad actors.

Remi made awkward cough, blushing a little. 'I was only gonna say I wanted to talk with him alone for a few moments...what are those two thinking..?' she thought, sweat dropping a little.

Remi looked back over at Layton. The professor was attempting to tiptoe away.

"Hershel." Remi muttered.

Layton came to a dead halt. "I uh...was just going for some more tea and--"

"No more tea, for God's sake!" Remi snapped, making Layton almost seemingly jump out of his skin.

"Ye-yes...your right, Remi." Layton sighed, shakily sitting back down. "Would coffee be preferred...?" he asked, half joking. Remi just gave him a piercing glare. "Ah, perhaps not..."

Up in Luke's bedroom the two kids listened in from the floor vent. Both kids were grinning fearfully. "Wow..." Luke half laughed. "This outta be good."

"Were suppose to be in bed Luke!" Flora hissed. "Eavesdropping is not polite!"

"Come on!" Luke said to her. "Your just as interested in what they say right? Why else would you still be here listening?" Flora bit her lower lip, slowly putting her ear closer to the vent in defeat. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Shh!" Flora blushed. "I still don't approve of this..."

Luke giggled, putting his ears closer too, as the talk downstairs continued.

Remi sighed, sitting down alongside the professor. Giving him a sad look. "Hershel..." Remi whispered gently, placing a hand to Layton's shoulder. "I thought you told me a while back you would not show fear about this whole thing? You are worrying Luke and Flora silly!"

"I know I have..." Layton said with a frown. "I apologize, Remi...I have been overly protective to a point...but whoever this guy is...he might be even more dangerous than Don Paolo."

"I don't doubt that." Remi agreed. "But still...you have to treat everyday right. Don't let this feeling of this guy interfering with your life drive you into this state anymore. I promise you...even if it cost me my life I'll help keep you and the children safe!" she said seriously.

"Remi..." Layton smiled, getting up and shaking his head. "No Remi...you don't have to do that. Your my best friend....I want you to be happy too. And safe for that matter." Layton paused a moment, rubbing the back of his head. "But your right...I did not let my life when Don Paolo is around ruin whatever went on...I will not let it with this person either."

"That's the spirit!" Remi grinned, standing up as well. "Now come on. Let's go."

Layton blinked confused. "Huh..? What do you mean?"

"Were going for a drive!" Remi answered, grabbing Layton gently by the hand and running for the front door to the house.

"Ah! Re-Remi!" Layton yelped, but strangely enough not holding back either, letting her go outside and lead him to Remi's yellow motor scooter. "My word...now...?"

"Now." Remi nodded, still smiling. "A little fresh air will do you good, Hershel." she said with a wink. The two got on the scooter, Remi of course driving and Layton hanging on for dear life. "And don't worry," Remi went on, starting off the motor, and driving off. "Will be back before the kids even notice your gone!"

Luke and Flora lay there by the vent a little stunned. "Oh boy..." Luke laughed. "That's Remi for you."

"Guess we can't do much now other than go to bed for the night." Flora yawned. "Mr. Layton's well taken care of." As she stood up along with Luke, Flora's eyes suddenly sparkled. "A nice drive under the stars. How pretty."

"Nah!" Luke rolled his eyes. Though inside he might have had some doubts. That is about the drive under the stars.

The kids went to bed without another word.

"What are you doing now?" Don moaned, having Sasha going through his kitchen, and pulling things out of the fridge.

"You are a poor man huh?" Sasha grinned. "Tsk, tsk...what's it look like I'm doing? I'm making dinner!"

"And who says I said you can stay?!" Don snapped. "Just a moment ago since you STILL have not left I said 'I'd think about it'! NOT 'go and make me dinner'!" Truthfully though Don was getting hungry. Well, people always said the best way to someone's heart was through their stomach.

Don's belly then growled a little which made Sasha laugh again. "Ah-ha! See? Are you not glad I'm here?"

"Just shut up..." Don sighed, giving in. "Oh well at least it's better than eating another can of beans..." Don Paolo was not a cooking expert after all.

"Heh, no wonder your full of hot air." Sasha snickered.

"Keep it up!" Don snapped, blushing a little at the remark. "Just keep it up, and you'll see how fast I can kick you out of here!"

"If you REALLY wanted me out you would have done so already." Sasha reminded him. "What's holding you back?"

Don Paolo stared blankly at Sasha. Dumbfounded.

'She has a point...' Don thought to himself. 'Why did I hire a minion for again?' he mused sadly. 'WHY?!' Then he had to slap himself mentally. 'Oh right...she picked me...'

Don stood there listening at her cooking. Whatever she was making smelt awfully good..."Err...need any help, Sasha?" Don eventually asked, opening up to her a little bit more. "You know...making dinner?"

"Can you cook..?" she asked.

"Uh...no..." Don muttered.

"Then stay out." Sasha laughed.

"Fine!" Don growled, walking over to his couch and sitting down hard. Arms crossed, and pouting. "Great..." he whispered to himself. "I've just been kicked out of my own kitchen...and by a girl!"

Meanwhile, Remi lead Layton up and down the town of London that night. It was a quiet ride at first and if Layton was not still holding onto her so he did not fall of Remi would have assumed he fell asleep back there. She really needed to install a small side cart for someone to sit in. She'd do so when she got home.

"Who you doing Hershel?" she asked. "I'm not going to fast am I?"

"Not at all." Layton said gently, looking around at the world going by. The nice calming breeze from the night air soothing Layton down ever more. This was truly a nice drive out. The open air. Something the Laytonmobile could not really give him much of.

"Just remember what I said, Hershel..." Remi smiled to him, keeping her eyes on the road. "Don't let this new villain get the better of you. Life's too short..Am I right?"

"Yes..." Layton chuckled. "You are right. Thank you Remi."

"And I..." Remi took a deep breath, a small blush creeping up on her. Luckily Layton could not see it. "Claire would...she would want you to be happy right..? Live life to its fullest?"

"Yes. That's right." Layton said with a small smile, sensing Remi's shame in her voice for bringing up Claire. "It's okay Remi..." he told her. "I still can't get her outta my mind...but I...someday...I will move on..."

"Oh Hershel..." Remi sighed.

The two talked for a bit longer before finally making the turn and heading for home. Remi, wanted to still be around to help her dear friend Hershel and his kids. It seemed her duty to do so. Even if Layton feared it might cause her danger...she did not care.

Silently to herself...Remi made a promise. She'd help out anyway she could. Remi knew as well as all the others...Layton needed to let go of the past and look to the future.

Remi was his best friend after all...who knows...maybe in time...something more.

For the first time in a few nights, after Remi took Layton back home and said her goodbyes, Layton went straight up to his room and fell fast asleep upon laying his head on a pillow. Snoring quite loudly. Things would be back to normal in no time.

Sometimes, having a helping hand every once in a while was a good thing. Layton would not be losing his happiness with everyone around him again anytime soon. Things would go back to normal. Just like any day with Don Paolo around.

Speaking of which....

"Mmmm... this s good, I'll admit, Sasha." Don sighed, having finished the lovely meal Sasha made for him. "It's not...poisoned is it...?" he asked slowly.

"Of course not." Sasha sighed a hand to her hip. "Tsk...like I'd do something so veil to you master!"

"Stop calling me that!" Don snapped, slumping in his chair slightly Don made a simple nod. "Okay, okay...you can stay with me...but--"

"Alright!" Sasha cheered.

"H-hey! Listen to me why don't you!" Don yelped, having Sasha get up and walk around some more. "I don't have a second bedroom so your gonna have to use the couch."

"Nah! It's cool!" Sasha laughed, starting to head upstairs. "In Japan I used to sleep on the floor and it was fine. A couch will be like heaven!"

Don Paolo thought for a moment. The girl ready had come from Japan...why did she leave her home land to come here...? Was it really for him or...did she have other reasons? I mean...she just came outta nowhere.

Oh well...it's not an importance right now...the main thing is...

At that moment Don could hear the sound of running shower water coming from upstairs. His eyes widened.

"That woman is using MY shower?!" he growled. "Oh heck no!" Don Paolo got up and marched upstairs to tell her off. She was sure making herself comfortable in a hurry. "Hey!" Don yelled, opening the bathroom door, hoping to catch her before she took anything off. "Don't be using any of my--"

He was about to say any of his shampoos or what not, but sadly...

"Eeep!" Sasha screamed, coving her naked flesh up with the shower cretins. Face red with embarrassment. Don Paolo was red in the face too, as he attempted to cover his face with his hands. "GET OUT YOU CREEP!"

Don tried to do so but was not quick. And he ended up just bumping into the walls blinded from not looking. This was not a sight he wanted to see. Even though she did look nice and--

Without a second warning Sasha grabbed her knifes at super quick speed and threw them at Paolo. Don was sent several feet away and into the halls. Pinned to the wall from the knifes from his coat. With no lasting scars. Except the ones in his mind.

"S-Sorry Sasha..." Don wheezed, as the ninja shut the bathroom door to continue her shower. Leaving Don pinned to the wall till she eventually came out.

Guess, Don Paolo was going to have to get used to a woman living in the house.

_______

Ah, as you can tell I tried to get everyone a moment together. This was a Remi X Layton moment, but I tried not to let it develop too quickly. I'm going as slow as I can. Hope you like! See you soon!

And yes...girls took over this chapter. WOOT! ^^ Men beware of lady's powers. Maybe this will happen again. Mostly a girls chapter. Time will tell...

~Trinity


	5. Chapter 5: Lucky Dog

By the way. Just so everyone knows... this thing about Claire and Layton... any pairing is kinda good no matter what. Layton and Remi. Layton and Claire. I like both pairings just as equally. You just gotta understand everyone that Claire's dead. So...I can only bring her around in flashbacks or as a ghost.

But don't you think she'd want Layton to be happy and love again? And besides. Remi and Layton pairing is a lot better than what some people pair them up with. Such as Layton X Flora? What's that about? Or Layton X Katia? Those girls are WAY too young for him! Yikes...

Anyway, this is kinda like Final Fantasy VII. Think about it. Remi is like Tifa. Layton is like Cloud and Claire is like Aerith. Many people get mad about that Cloud and Aerith or Cloud and Tifa, pairing! But Aerith--Claire--is killed so, why make the guy who loved them both suffer?....do you guys get where I'm going at? If so let me know. On with the show!

~Trinity

Chapter 5: Lucky Dog

Everything seemed to be going back into place for the Layton family. The professor quit panicking and things went back to normal once again. Luke and Flora still stuck close before and after school for safety. But did get some well needed play time to hang out outside home as well.

One day, as Luke was walking home with Flora, it had began to rain. This was nothing new. The weather happened like this whenever it got to that time during the winter. And luckily the two were carrying umbrellas.

The only thing that was unlucky...was the direction they headed home. Or was it..?

"Oh great." Luke muttered. "Not good."

"What's wrong Luke?" Flora asked, seeing her friend staring off into the sky.

"Another storm..." Luke pointed out. "We better get home fast. Professor won't like us to be out during something like this." Not to mention it was day light savings. The sky's got darker faster than normal.

"Yes, that's true." Flora nodded, as the two quickened their speed.

Darkness settled in the sky's. Not a good sign. Luke grid his teeth.

Great. And they still were quite a ways from the house. They needed to beat the professor home. He should still be at the university right about finishing up on his paper work.

Without much thought Luke took Flora by the hand and motioned her to follow. "This way Flora! I know a shortcut!" he said having her follow through a narrow alleyway.

"Shortcuts are never a good idea Luke!" Flora protested, only going with him anyway cause she feared for Luke's safety. "What if we run into Don Paolo? Or..or even this other guy who's after the professor?!"

"We'll be fine Flora!" Luke assured her. "What's the worst that could happen?"

The two stopped short near the middle of the alley. A sound of water splashing around them. Big hard steps. Luke felt his insides turn to ice. Flora made a soft yelp of worry, giving Luke's hand a tight squeeze.

The sounds of footsteps were getting quicker and louder. Luke stood his guard next to Flora in a protective state. Readying himself. Though as still young as he was he could truthfully do little. At worst it could be Don Paolo or even...

"Lu-Luke..." Flora cried. "What now?" she looked around with her eyes to find out where the footsteps were coming from. And there was the hint of heavy breathing in the air. It could even be a mugger for all they knew!

"I..I don't know, " Luke admitted with a gulp. The thought of Flora telling him 'I told you so' not even crossing his mind. "Let's just keep walking and maybe--"

Splash!

Luke and Flora both turned at once. A tall hairy figure upon behind them!

"AHHH!" the kids screamed, jumping back and landing on the cold wet ground.

The figure suddenly barked. It was a dull bark. But...not human either. Wha...?

Luke looked up. "Oh?" he blinked. It was just a dog. A BIG hairy brown and white Saint Bernard! "Flora, it's okay. Look!"

Flora had her eyes full of water, she spent a moment wiping her face dry before she meet eyes with the gentle giant dog. The big dog was panting loudly, a long amount of drool hanging from its mouth as it wagged its tail at the two. Making a dull bark yet again.

"Aw, what a cute big fella." Flora giggled, her and Luke standing back up. "What do you think it's doing all the way out here?"

Luke shrugged, smiling he carefully patted the Saint Bernard on the head. "Who knows? It must be a stray. No collar. Poor thing...your lost in all this mess aren't you?" Luke whispered to the dog. After all. Luke was a expert at talking to animals.

As to show it understood, the big Saint Bernard made another dull bark and went and licked Luke on the face with its giant red tongue. Luke squirmed a little and let out a laugh. So did Flora when the dog suddenly turned and did the same to her.

The two pent a minute cuddling the poor animal. "Poor thing, I wish we could help him."

"Maybe we can." Luke nodded, scratching the dog behind the ears which made the dogs tail wag even more. "Professor told me long ago if I found a stray we could take care of it as long as we soon found it a new home. With all our traveling we would not be able to keep it very long anyway."

"But it's a pretty big dog Luke." Flora said unsure. "Even if Mr. Layton did let us bring it home. Who would need a dog THIS big?" Luke shrugged again.

"I don't know. But we can't just leave him here. Come on! It will be fine." Luke took another moment to think about something else. "Hey, boy." he said to the dog. "What's your name anyway?"

The dog whimpered a little. But technically said nothing. Just lowered his head.

"Mmm..." Flora smiled. "Let's name him! If he does not belong to anyone it's not gonna hurt right?"

"Yeah I guess so," Luke agreed. "How about, Lucky?"

The dog suddenly made a happy bark and licked Luke's face. "I think he fancy's that name, just fine." Flora giggled.

With that the two lead the dog the rest of the way home. Once at the house they noticed the car was not in the Laytonmobile was not in the driveway yet. The professor was still not home. It was both a good and a bad sign.

Good because, they could bring the dog in without Layton fussing about what they were doing. Bad because Layton once he came home was going to get shocked at seeing Lucky here. Either way the professor was not gonna be happy but...

"What should we do with him?" Flora whispered, leading the muddy dog inside and into the living room and in front of the fire place.

Luke looked about, eyes widening at the mud prints the dog had tracked in. "Uh-oh...I'll clean the prints up. Why don't you start the fire place up?"

The two got to work, while as easy as the job looked the fire got put back out once Lucky started shaking off more mud off his body. Same with Luke, and the floors still got covered in more mud than before! "Yuck!" Luke yelped. "No! Bad Lucky! Stop it!"

"Luke!" Flora cried, shielding her eyes at the muddy spray. "Eep! Make him stop!"

"I'm trying!" Luke said, getting himself and Flora covered up even more in mud! Lucky seemed to understand and finally stopped shaking, with another dull bark, still wagging its tail. "Ah...this is not no good." Luke muttered.

"Now what?" Flora asked. Seeing the walls around the room and floor now spattered with the sticky mud. This was bad. Professor was going to lose it.

"Let's uh... go give him a bath." Luke finally said, as he and Flora led Lucky upstairs for the bathroom. Flora helped set up just the right temperature for the bath tub and tried to help Luke put the dog in the bath.

"Come on Lucky!" Luke grunted, trying to push him in.

"Here Luke let me help." Flora said, getting up behind the dog and pushing. "Luke take the front and pull!"

"Right!"

The two pushed and pulled. Pushed and pulled. Lucky whimpered a lot, claws scraping the tiled floor a bit trying not to go in. They two were so transfixed for getting the dog in the tube, they did not hear a certain red car pulling up into the driveway.

"Keep pushing!" Luke grunted. "He's gotta budge!"

"I'm trying..." Flora said, getting herself, as well as Luke, covered head to toe with mud!

The front door downstairs suddenly opened, and a ever kind professor suddenly entered the house. Still the kids did not here him come in. But the professor DID hear them from upstairs. Though at the moment that was not his first concern.

Layton dropped his briefcase upon seeing the muddy mess around him. Jaw dropping in disbelief. "What...what on earth...?" the blinked.

SPLASH! Came a sound from upstairs now! And a few dull barks. Layton nearly tripped at the sound of the children yelling. And also a bit of laughter too.

"Hurry, hurry!" Flora giggled, keeping her hold of Lucky while Luke tried scrubbing the Saint Bernard down with a bar of soap. "I got him to sit I think! Just get him clean."

Both children had fallen in the tube with the dog and were also wet. Layton marched upstairs confused. A ,ix of mud and water was everywhere on the bathroom floor! And the moment the professor opened the door and walked in the his eyes when even wider at seeing the dog.

"Luke, Flora?!" Layton gasped. The kids looked over, shocked to find him standing there! The professor walked closer. "Where did you find that do--" Layton's foot suddenly caught a wet muddy spot on the floor, and slipped backwards to his backend!

Lucky made a dull bark, and shook his body, making Flora and Luke yelp, as they slipped and slid to get out of the tub to their fallen mentor. "Professor! Are you alright?!" Luke asked worriedly.

The dog too came out and went over to Layton. Wagging its tail, and licking one of Layton's cheeks.

"Had another friend follow you home didn't you, my boy...?" Layton replied dizzily.

Flora half giggled. Then sighed.

After helping the kids clean up the mess from both the bathroom and the living room, Layton sat down hard on the kitchen chair and poured himself some tea. He himself was not still used to the big dog being here just yet.

And it did not help matters when Lucky stood beside the professor, still breathing as heavily as it did. The dog was about as tall as Layton while the professor sat and the dog stood up. Layton and his hands which were hold the tea cup shook badly, having the dog breathing down his neck.

Luke and Flora sat on the other side of the table. each kid chewing the lower lip wondering what the professor was thinking right now.

Lucky barked again right in Layton's ear, making Layton jump and almost spilling his tea. "Well..we can't keep him." Layton finally said. A weak smile on his face, still shaking a little.

"But..but professor!" Luke complained. "We can't just leave him out in this storm. That would be cruel!"

"Ah, don't worry." Layton chuckled weakly. "Tomorrow I'll talk to a few of my coworkers at school. I'll ask if one of them would have an idea where Lucky could live. Till then we'll keep him."

"Thank goodness." Flora smiled. "I guess we just leave some dog food for him and water. And he should be fine right?"

"Yes..." Layton sighed. "I just do not want this to turn out like when you took care of 'Chaos', right Luke?"

"Yes, sir..." Luke grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "That's one mistake I won't make again...."

((Chaos the cat...WAAAAAYY back in season one. First chapter I believe.))

"Chaos...?" Flora mused.

"Trust me, Flora." Luke said. "You don't wanna know."

Afterward everyone went and got a decent night's sleep. Well...except the professor to a point. Sometime during the night, he heard Lucky whimpering. Layton cracked his eyes open just a bit to find the drooling panting dog sitting at his bedside.

At first the professors intention was to roll over and go back to sleep, but the dog picked up on this and placed his two front paws up on the bed, making the mattress shift and almost knock Layton off! The professor snapped awake and nearly fell off at another sound of Lucky's bark.

"Alright then....alright..." Layton yawned, sitting up with some work. "I get it...you want to go out right?" Lucky barked again. Wagging his tail. "Right..." Layton smiled, getting up, having the dog follow after.

The children's rooms must have been shut, or the professor might have thought Lucky would have gone to them. Boy he was going to be so happy when all this was over. A big dog was a lot of....trouble.

"There we go..." Layton said, opening the back door to the outside and letting Lucky step out. Layton stood by the doorway waiting for the dog to do his thing and hurry back in. But to his surprise, Lucky just stood there looking at Layton. "What's the matter?"

Lucky tilted his head to Layton. Whimpering some more. That's when the professor took the hint.

"Oh, pardon me, Lucky." Layton sighed, chucking a bit, as he turned around so his back was facing the dog. "Is that better...?"

In his head though Layton could not help but think: "What am I doing? I'm talking to a dog? Goodness me..."

After a bit the dog walked back in.

Layton then started to walk upstairs for his room. Dog still following after. When Layton got to his bedroom Lucky went and jumped on the professors bed.

"Now wait a minute..." Layton frowned, coming up and trying to nudge the dog off. "This is not your bed my good sir...let's have it back shall we?"

Lucky made a low growl. Layton backed off. "Ah, I guess I'll sleep downstairs for the night then." Layton muttered, walking back down and laying on the couch. Though despite the position Layton eventually fell asleep. Muttering a little under his breath.

"Professor...?" came Luke's voice the next morning.

Layton snapped awake and fell off the couch, staring up at his son tiredly. "Good morning, Luke...." Layton said slowly.

"What are you doing out here sleeping?"

"I think I am...in the 'doghouse' with Lucky." Layton chuckled, getting up. "Sleep well Luke..?" he asked, since Layton himself did not.

"Uh, yeah I slept fine, heh...sorry professor." Luke half laughed.

Layton smiled and stood up. "Well then...I think I'll go and find some dog food at the store before I head off to work. You two should get ready for school."

"Yes sir..."

While the kids traveled to school Layton put Lucky on a leash and gave him a walk while on the way to the towns local store.

Needless to say, Lucky was the one walking him...

The dog went so fast all the professor could do was just hang on for dear life while he was being dragged down the street by the massive beast. "Wait...!" Layton yelled, trying to regain control. But to no avail. "See here now, Lucky!"

Lucky did not stop till the two arrived at the store doors, where Layton properly tried Lucky to a pole while he went inside to fetch some food. Sadly by the time he came back out, Lucky did end up chewing a few dozen papers from a newsstand that sat close by.

"My word...." Layton muttered, after paying the poor newsstand man the two went home.

Once home Layton opened the big bag of dog food for Lucky and left it open as he got his briefcase and headed out the door again for work. "Forgive me, Lucky but I must be off. The kids will be home before I. So I assume they will take care of you from there. Try not to chew anything else okay?"

With that Layton was off. Hoping to God the dog would listen and just eat and behave. The kids would be home before long and they should get here in time to let the dog outside...

He hoped.

Lucky, however had other plans.

"Here we go..." Luke said to Flora, getting up to the front door of the house ready to head in and see Lucky. School was over and they wanted to hurry home. They had grown really found of this dog. And knew once the professor came home they'd have to hand it over to whoever wanted him.

"I hope Lucky has been okay staying here by himself all day." Flora said worriedly.

The doors opened. Luke and Flora let out fearful gasps.

"OH NO!" Luke yelped. "The professors gonna kill him!"

The whole house looked like a tornado torn through. A lot of stuff was torn apart and or broken. the bag of dog food was everywhere, including the kibble from within it. Paw marks on the walls. And Lucky was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe...we can say a robber came in a took him?" Flora said, trying to lighten the mood.

Though sadly before the two could even consider such an idea Lucky trotted on from downstairs and behind the couch. The dog did not look so good, and appeared to be having a hard time walking.

"Lucky?" Luke called, biting his lower lip as he and Flora went behind the couch to see him. "What's wrong boy?"

"I think he ate too much." Flora whispered, pointing to Lucky's big belly. The dog could only look up at the two, panting even more heavily than normal. The dog looked ill. "Poor thing. Should we call for Mr. Layton?"

Suddenly the dog collapsed! Right onto a pile of sheets Lucky had pulled down off the couch or beds beforehand, giving off a simple yelp of pain!

"Ah! Lucky!!" the two rushed to his side.

It was quite awhile later when the professor finally came home. He was tired but had great news for the children. He had found a nice home that would take in the big Saint Bernard. Things were looking up. However the moment her entered the house...

"Children." Layton called softly, still holding his briefcase as he walked in. "I found a friend at school who says he will take the dog in. He has a nice little place out in the country and--"

Layton came to a dead halt. Looking about at the mess the dog had caused now. Neither Lucky nor the kids were within sight and the place was still a mess.

It did not take long however to find them all still behind the couch. The sound of light yelps and whimpers reaching his ears. Luke and Flora turned and looked up at the professor, both grinning sheepishly. Layton gasped at the sight he saw and went and dropped his briefcase.

Puppies. At least five puppies lay next the dog making soft barks or getting some milk. Realization of what had just went on hit the professor hard.

"Ah-ha..." Luke said slowly, him and Flora holding a few of the puppies. "Guess what professor? Y-You won't believe it...Lucky's actually a 'Lucy'. "

Oh Layton could believe it. And as if on cue did Layton's eyes roll back, his legs gave out and he fell backwards! Cutely enough a puppy from close by came up and licked the stunned professors face.

Afterwards both puppies and mother were later taken by the new owners to the farm. Now everyone could have a happy ending and things could go back to normal. Thought the professor did have something he wanted to say....

"Next time this happens..." Layton said to the kids, still smiling gently. "Were giving it to someone else sooner..."

Luke and Flora only laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: Troubled

Chapter 6: Troubled

Every once in a while Layton and the children got letters. Most from clients all over the world. Some far, some close. Most from complete strangers, and on some occasions...from dear old friends. Today, Layton ended up receiving a letter all the way back from Dropstone.

Needless to say, the professor and the kids knew who was writing to them.

"It's from Katia!" Flora gasped with delight, reading the address and name at the bottom. "Oh I was wondering how they have been!"

"Yes, it will be nice to hear from them." Layton agreed, him and Luke sitting down on the couch beside Flora while she began to open the letter. "I have been wondering how she and Anton have been."

Then Flora got the letter out and began to read. As she read through it closely her eyes suddenly went wide. A frown passing her face, as she put a hand to her chin.

"What's wrong, Flora?" Luke asked, him and Layton both seeing her dismay.

She shook her head and handing the letter off to the boys. "Katia's village is in trouble." Flora said simply.

Layton began to read out loud. The letter read:

"Dear Professor Hershel Layton,

It's me, Katia. Of course you have probably known this by the name up front, right? Silly me. How have you, Luke, and Flora been? I hope all is well. If so, the same cannot be said here at Dropstone. Anton is fine. So don't worry. I'm taking very good care of Grandfather.

But something bad had started to come up here at the village. We have had reports of our farm animals vanishing, along with most of our crops. I guess a strange man has been running around causing all this. And if it continues we won't have anything to live off of.

And right now more than ever I fear for Grandfather and the villagers. Who's ever taking the animals and crops might come for us next. So I wanted to write and ask for your assistance once again. As a client and friend, please come as soon as you can.

I'll explain more if you do. So I hope it's not trouble. And thank you.

Best wishes, Katia. "

"Oh no..." Luke said, gridding his teeth. "Without a farm to grow food way out there, they all will have to leave. That's terrible!"

"Indeed. This is a very serious matter." Layton said. "I guess we'll have another trip on our hands. Luke? Flora? I will not force you to come. I do not wish to put you in harm's way if--"

"No way!" Luke interrupted. "I'm definitely coming! Katia's our friend. I want to help."

"Me too." Flora nodded. "Besides I barely got to know them last time." Then under her breath: "And I promise to stick close to you guys this time so we dont have another incident like before..."

"Then I guess it's settled." Layton smiled. "We leave first thing tomorrow. Let's start packing then."

"You got it, professor."

Sometime that evening Layton phoned Remi to inform her of their departure. He was not sure when they'd be back and it was important that he said so now. And since Remi was his assistant at the university she could tell the people at work to save some time.

Remi did not sound to happy over the phone of his and the children going now. Not with the killer. She knew she told them and Hershel to relax but...what if the guy followed them way out there?

"Sure I'll let them know." Remi agreed, voice still a little cheerful. "You can count on me."

"Thank you, Remi." Layton said, starting to hang up the phone. But before his ear got too far away from the receiver--

"Hershel." came Remi's voice.

"Yes?" Layton replied, voice a little unsure.

"Umm...since I have not have had the chance to meet them...why don't I come with you three?" Remi asked. "I would love to meet Katia and Anton. And I..." A slight pause. "We-well you know I don't go out of London very often with you guys. You can't have all the fun without me right?"

Layton chuckled. "Yes, I suppose not. Alright, you can come too. I might need some extra help looking after the kids. That and Anton. Katia will need help watching over her grandfather. Meet me at the station at noon tomorrow. Will that be enough time for you to inform everyone at work?"

"Yes, plenty." Remi said. Even though it could not be seen, Remi was smiling on the other end. Once again getting to spend time with her good friends. "I'll see you then. Goodnight Hershel."

"Goodnight, Remi." Layton said. The two hung up. Once off the phone, Layton frowned.

He knew Remi was good at taking care of herself and others but...he still had his fair share of worry's for her and everyone else. This could get very dangerous. But then again...did that not seem so for every adventure now that they took?

This one should be no different, right?

((And here you have it: AquaMoonLight. ^^ They are now all going to see Katia and Anton.))

Layton awoke in the middle of the night with a jolt. Moans and slight yells forcing him out of sleep. Sitting up quickly he stared out into the darkness of his room in confusion. At first he thought it might have been in his head. Like a dream of falling or something.

But then it came again. One very loud scream. Hershel recognized this voice of fright right away, eyes wide as he got up and headed out into the halls.

Luke....that was definitely Luke.

Layton meet up with Flora who had also wondered the halls. "What's going on, Mr. Layton...?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Sounds like Luke's having a nightmare." Layton answered as he neared Luke's bedroom door. He could hear the boy shuffling about on the top of his mattress. Still moaning pitifully. "I'll go check it out...everything's okay, my dear."

"Al-alright then." Flora said, with a frown, staring to head back to bed. But ever concerned of this.

Knowing he was alone again Layton opened the door and peered inside his sons room.

Luke had kicked his covers off in his sleep and was rolling side to side. It looked like he was having a fit. It was a awful bad nightmare if Layton ever saw one, as he carefully walked over and sat down at one side of the bed.

The mattress shifted and Luke seemed to panic more. Letting out a yell hands whipping about and nearly hitting the professor. Layton's eyes went wide again as he reached his hands and grabbed Luke by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"Luke," Layton whispered, voice urgent. "Luke, my boy...wake up. Your dreaming."

Luke groaned. Eyes slowly opening and looking up at the professor. A hurt helpless stare. "Daddy..." Luke moaned.

"Luke...everything okay?" Layton asked, gently stroking Luke's sweaty forehead. "Goodness...that must have been quite a nightmare."

"I...I was..." Luke started to say, voice a little strained from yelling in his sleep. After a second he shook his head and rolled over, back facing the professor. "No..never mind...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure, my boy...?" Layton arched a brow. "I'd never seen you yell like this in your sleep for a very long time."

"I just....have this..." Luke was trying to search for the right words. Mind still pondering over his nightmare. "....empty feeling..."

"Empty feeling?" Layton repeated.

"I don't want to talk about it no more..." Luke said, voice breaking, a few small tears gathered and fell from the corners of his eyes and rolled down onto his pillow. "I can't...."

"Alright, my boy...alright...Shh..." Layton whispered, gently rubbing Luke's head once more. "You don't have to tell me. I'll wait until you wish to explain later, okay?"

Luke nodded wordlessly and closed his eyes. Falling asleep once again. This time more peaceful. Sighing, Layton got up and picked Luke's covers off from the floor and placed them onto Luke so the boy did not catch a cold in his sleep.

Then silently Layton tiptoed out of the bedroom and went back to bed.

It was a strange event for that to happen. Poor Luke...Flora too had her share of nightmares in the past but they were not the same as whatever Luke has been dreaming about. The only thing Flora ever woke up from was if she had a bad feeling like something was going to happen, or...a nightmare about being all alone.

But Luke...why would the boy not tell his own mentor--his own father for that matter--what was bothering him? Surely he could help and fix it.

Around nine O' clock the following morning, everyone got up and finished what little packing they had not done last night and came downstairs for another uh...'Interesting' breakfast which was provided by Flora.

"I hope you like it...I grabbed a cook book and made some breakfast burritos!" Flora said, serving up the plates and placing the food on them as everyone gathered down at the table.

"It looks like you have really outdone yourself this time, my dear..." Layton sighed, him and Luke poking the seemingly glowing yellow taco wrapping and the mix of green eggs and burnt sausage and bacon within it.

"I think I'm going to grab the ketchup and milk now..." Luke moaned, holding his belling with one hand as he headed for the fridge. Layton chuckled weakly reaching for a cup of his tea, sweating a bit around the cheeks.

Once Luke sat back down breakfast began. The normal stuff. Talking about what not. Layton could tell Luke seemed to be himself now. Not a trace of unhappiness from that night appeared to show. Still...Layton could not help but ask.

"Luke...how are you feeling?" Layton said, a still half smile on his face due to the breakfast.

"Huh..?" Luke blinked, looking over. "Oh. Yeah I'm fine now. See?" he smiled, and then making a small laugh. "Sorry about that last night professor. I'm fine now."

"Hmm..." Layton muttered. "Well okay...if your better now."

"Now let's hurry up and eat now. We have a busy day." Flora said. The two sighed. Ugh...eat this..?

Later that afternoon as promised, Layton and the children met up with Remi at the station. Everything packed and stowed away within the train. The four boarded within much trouble. It was not at all crowded at it had been once before.

Unknown to them as always the four Don Paolo was nearby with his minion Sasha. Both were drawing in and planning on coming aboard the train to Dropstone as well. Sasha and not in a custom. Nor was Don Paolo, at least not a very good one.

"See I told you they were going to Dropstone." Sasha whispered to Don as they entered behind Layton and co. Making sure not to do anything until the four made it into their passenger room, then sneakily board in the room right next to Layton and the others.

"Yeah, yeah..." Don sighed. "Why on earth though did you not let me put on a better costume? I'll be discovered!"

"That's because I want to observe them by myself." Sasha said, crossing her arms and starting to walk out the door."We won't have much room to do much in a train anyway. We can't capture them in here without somebody else knowing. Best to let me get to know them a bit while you stay outta trouble."

"ME? Stay out of trouble?" Don growled, getting mad. "You are the trouble maker!"

"Hmm..." Sasha sighed. Then suddenly smiled and walked out the door, starting to close it behind her. "Maybe a little!" she replied with a laugh.

"Wait a minute!" Don snapped, starting to get up from the train room couch.

SLAM! Went the door.

"Blast..."

Sasha wondered down the hall to Layton, Luke, Flora and Remi's room and pressed her ear to the door, listening in but at the same time keeping an eye out around here for people walking down the halls too.

"Nice you could come along, Remi." Flora smiled, the two females sitting beside one another on the couch. Luke and Layton took the two chairs within the room.

"Well, I wanted to meet your guys new friends at least once." Remi replied. Talking about Anton and Katia. "And besides...you four go so many places, I need a little adventure too."

"Yeah." Flora laughed.

Layton smiled briefly then looked at Luke and frowned. The boy had his head in the clouds it seemed. Staring out the window. Must have been thinking about last night.

"Luke..?" Layton called, softly. Luke turned his head over at Layton, fake smile on his face.

"Yes professor?"

"I....you seem distracted." Layton said. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes," Luke laughed as best he could. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Hmm...." Layton muttered.

"Hershel," Remi cut in, standing up. "Me and Flora were going to go check out the backend of the train for a bit, right Flora.?" she asked, giving the girl a slight wink.

"Oh? S-Sure thing Remi." Flora nodded standing up and heading for the door.

Knowing this, just before the girls stepped out into the halls, Sasha jumped up and grabbed onto the ceiling. Far outta sight of the girls. And once Remi and Flora were long gone Luke let out a long sigh. Remi had caught on to it. Something was troubling Layton's son and she was giving him and Luke some space.

"Sorry..." Luke murmured.

"Why are you being sorry, Luke..?" Layton said, biting his lower lip. "I'm just concerned. Not mad. You have not screamed like that in your sleep for years. I want to try and help you, my boy. And I can't do that unless I know what's troubling you."

"You can't help me..." Luke said dryly. "You just can't...."

"Why's that..?" Layton pressed on. "Your my son..you can tell me anything."

"NO!" Luke snapped, startling the professor a bit. "I can't okay?!" Luke was trying hard not to shed tears as his face reddened with anger. "This is....." Luke paused. "Something even you can't help....I..."

Luke stared up at Layton. The professors face was expressionless. In deep thought since Luke's outburst. Though Layton knew not to bother Luke any further now, for it seemed to worsening it more. Boy, did he wish Remi and Flora would come back in now.

"Alright...I won't ask anymore." Layton said after a moment. His voice had a slight bit of anger in it. "I apologize, Luke..."

"No...don't..." Luke moaned.

"Hmm..." Sasha frowned. "Seems like there's bad harmony between Layton and his son." Sasha started to return to Don and hers room. "Oh well...not that it matters."

At the last moment Luke came darting out of the room and bashed into Sasha's back legs. "Oh!" Luke gasped, falling down. Sasha turned and looked down at Luke. "Excuse me miss..." Luke blinked.

"Heh, well hello there." Sasha greeted, helping Luke to his feet. If Luke had not been so upset Sasha might have thought the boy would have recognized her voice. But no. "You should be more careful. You never know what dangers might be about."

"Huh?" Luke said unsure. Sasha just smiled sweetly at Luke and entered her and Don's room without another word. "What was that all about?" Luke muttered.

"Luke?" came Floras voice, seeing her friend standing in the hallway. "What's happened?" Luke looked away as Remi followed beside Flora. "Did you and Mr. Layton get into a fight?"

".......N-no......everything's fine." Luke sighed, coming back in the room with the girls.

The rest of the trip was quiet, for Layton and them....over in Don's room though...

"Where'd he go?" Sasha frowned, crossing his arms. Don Paolo was nowhere to be seen. Must have snuck out while Sasha was out spying. Turning Sasha left and headed downward further down the carts till she arrived in the dinning cart.

She soon found Don sitting down eating some lunch. "I thought you were worried about being spotted?" she asked.

"Sue me! I was hungry!" Don snapped, filling his face.

"Gee..." Sasha smiled. "Grumpy much..?"

"I hate undercover work. It's boring." Don said. "I just wanna kidnap someone. Of course there are worse things that could happen I guess."

"Worse?" Sasha laughed, sitting down next to Don "Worse like what?"

"HEY YOU!" came a man's voice.

Don froze. That voice...where has he heard that before..? Sasha and Don looked up at once to find certain chef coming out from the kitchen. And not just any chef, thank you very much. But one only Don Paolo dared to remember.

"Oh Lord...." Don Paolo muttered, seeing the angry looking chef marching over and straight for him. Before Sasha could even ask what was up, the chef spoke again.

"So, little man." he said. "Decided to come and pay me a visit? Or are you here to cook again?"

"I...I t-thought you were still at the Star Seeker..." Don stuttered, trying to move away. But the chef was quick and grabbed a hold of Don by his hairs. "Sasha help!!" Don cried, struggling to get away. "This guys crazy!!"

"You need to quit eating out here and get back to work slacker!" the chef shouted, dragging Don Paolo into the kitchen with him. Sasha just sat there and watched.

"Well..." she giggled. "At least he won't be bored anymore."

___________

And in case some of you are wondering the chef got brought here because the other chef with the hamster uh...called in sick...heh....this was the replacement. Hope I made you day Aquamoonlight! LOL

So yeah...Layton just got into a Father son fight with Luke...why is Luke so upset? What was his dream about? What dangers will they all meet when they get to Dropstone? Time will tell.

And for the record... I apologize if the ending of this chapter was bad. ^^ I think I messed up somewhere. Oh well...be nice.... see you soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Danger In Dropstone part 1

Chapter 7: Danger In Dropstone part 1

It took awhile before everyone came to the small land of Dropstone. Once there the four left the train and gathered their stuff. At the platform Layton could not help but notice…he had no idea where Katia and Anton lived now. And he did not believe Katia knew they were coming either.

"What now Mr. Layton?" Flora asked, standing next to Remi and Luke.

Luke was busy looking off into space. Completely ignoring the professors presents. Remi could not help but notice this. Wondering herself why Luke and Layton were not getting along all of a sudden. And just what had caused this.

"Well I guess we just look about the town until we—" Layton began, but a shout from further down the platform of the station came up.

"No! I'm not staying no more, lady!" shouted a man. "This land is doomed! Along with its residents! This creep will end up coming for us next, if we don't die of starvation first!"

The four turned around at once to see no one other than Katia herself. She was standing beside a local farmer who was trying to board the train. Katia appeared to be trying to stop him.

"There's still time to try and fix this!" Katia protested. "The problem might not even be as bad as it seems. We have to stick together and help each other so—"

"Forget it, Katia!" the man snapped. "You're a good girl but this just is not worth it! You should think on getting your grandfather out of here while you can! Pretty soon everyone else will leave to. Then you'll have to fight this all on your own. Good day!"

With that the angry farmer entered the train and was off for another distant land. Katia stood there holding her hands. Face showed great pain, as she seemed lost for words.

"Katia!" Layton called, him and everyone else approaching. Katia's head shot up at hearing Layton's voice and she looked quite thrilled to see him. "Oh my, Katia." Layton said. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…." Katia said slowly. "I'm fine. Glad all of you could make it. As you can see some of the villagers have had it….I was trying to stop some of them from leaving but…"

"Its fine, Katia. We will solve this." Said Remi, coming up to Katia and shaking hands with her. "My names Remi. I'm one of Hershel's close friends. I came to assist."

"Nice to meet you Remi." Katia smiled. "The more the better." Katia looked towards the kids, smiling bigger. "And it's nice to see you two again."

"Yeah!" Flora smiled back. "I could not pass up the chance to visit. I want to help out anyway I can."

"Good, good…" said Katia, motioning everyone to follow. "Come, my house is this way. Grandfathers waiting for us. He'll be so happy you came."

"Alright then, Katia." Layton said, adjusting his top hat. "Lead the way then."

Luke followed closely after but said nothing. He did not know what to say truthfully. Still mad it seemed and Layton was not talking to Luke either. It's not that the professor was angry anymore but afraid of saying something to upset Luke more.

While the four went with Katia Don and Sasha were just now getting out of the train. Running for their lives while the chef from within the train was chasing after them with a frying pan.

Needless to say Sasha was not happy about this.

"What did you do to make him mad!?" she barked at Don who was a few feet ahead.

"Shut up and run!!" Don yelped. "I just can't stand this guy! Simple as that!"

"HEY YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!" the chef yelled, throwing his frying pan at them. Sasha made a yelp as it barely missed her and the two eventually escaped the chef's sight. They continued running, losing track of Layton and them in the process.

Meanwhile on the way to the house, Layton took this chance to ask a few questions.

"So Katia, why did you and Anton not just take a train and go..? It seems like you are losing more villagers by the minute."

Katia shook her head, small frown on her face. "I can't…not now. Anton has gotten too old and can't travel anymore. And I'm not going to leave him here. But staying is just as bad if we have no food to survive out here. If this continues we won't last much longer."

"Oh dear this bad…" Remi muttered.

"We still have quite a bit of food still stored at my place. And you four are welcome to live there with me and Grandfather till this matter is resolved. My house is pretty big and contains enough rooms for all of you. "

"Thank you." Layton nodded. "But are you sure that's alright with as little food as your getting?"

"We still have enough to last a few more mouths." Katia said. "It's no trouble."

Well at least living arrangements while staying here were taken care of. It did not take long to arrive at Katia's house, along the way the four noticed a lot of the Dropstone's villagers were not within sight. A lot of the parts of the village looked deserted.

Like a ghost town.

"Well..." Remi said. "This is quite...disturbing. Has so many people left already, Katia?"

"Yes," Katia replied. "But don't worry. I'm sure once the person responsible has been caught they will all return. Were not too bad off yet though..."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked. "This does seem pretty bad."

"We have some cows left." Katia smiled. "Not many, but we did manage to save a couple by keeping an eye out for them where they are in the barn. Me and some of the other villagers take turns watching the cows." Katia sighed. "That's all we have been able to do..."

"Not to worry," Layton said. "I promise will help save you land. It is my duty as a English gentlemen."

"Where have I heard that before?" Remi laughed. Layton merely blushed.

Once at Katia's house Layton and them almost instantly saw Anton. The elderly man was sitting down on the porch, enjoying the nice breeze of the warm sunny day. Greenish eyes gazing over at them as the group approached.

"Ah, well hello there, Mr. Layton." Anton greeted. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yes, of course." Layton smiled, coming closer. "I only wish we could have come sooner. You are doing well I hope."

"Ah, nothing to worry about. Oh?" Anton looked up at Flora and Luke. "Ah, I see you have brought the children as well. My, my..."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Anton." Flora greeted, bowing slightly.

"Ye-yeah...hi Anton." Luke said slowly, edging closer.

"And who is this..?" Anton said, looking to Remi.

"Remi. Remi Altava." said the pilot.

"A pleasure, Ms. Altava." Anton said, then shakily started to get up. Seeing this Layton try's and keep Anton steady.

"Please allow me to help, sir." Layton said gently, helping Anton into the house, having the other following after. Once inside Anton gave the OK he'd be fine, and started to hobble in a certain direction.

"Mr. Layton could you come with me for a moment?" Anton asked. "There is something I wish to give you..."

"Give me..?" Layton blinked, looking back at Katia and the others.

"Yes." Katia nodded to Layton telling him it was okay. "Grandfather was hoping you'd come and wanted to give you something as a reward for helping."

"There is no need for that, my good sir." Layton protested, stilling following after as Anton did not appear to be stopping. "I this for the good of many."

"I won't take no for a answer, Layton." Anton shot back, guiding Layton down the halls. Once the two were out of sight Katia turned to look at the others. Everyone is giggling a little except for Luke.

"Men will be men..." Katia sighed, glancing out the kitchen window. It was getting to be around evening time. The sky's turning a lovely shad of orange and yellow. "It's getting late." Katia continued. "I should start dinner soon. Do you guys want to help? I think it might be getting to late to start searching for answers. Will start that tomorrow."

"Sure will help." Remi agreed, along with Luke and Flora, following Katia into the kitchen to begin dinner.

And besides....Flora could use some pointers from Katia and Remi about cooking anyway. God only knows she needs it.

"Flora?" Katia called, as the girls and Luke started cooking. They planned on making a pot roast. "Why are you putting bananas into the mix?"

"Is this not right?" Flora said unsure.

"Err...here let me help you with that." Remi laughed, straightening Flora out.

Luke sighed. Small frown still on his face. Not very proud of himself for snapping at Layton before. And now the two were not talking to one another. What could be done to fix this? Oh boy...did Luke feel awful. What if he and the professor never spoke again?

Katia and her father are not on speaking terms anymore either. They did not get along very well since she left to go find Anton a while back. What a shame.

Back where Anton and Layton were, the elderly gentlemen was reaching u on a high mantle and bringing down a unusually long black box in length. And ever more carefully did he bring over and hand it to Layton.

"Here..." Anton smiled, as Layton curiously began to open it. "This is yours. It will come in handy in times like this I hope."

Layton's eyes went wide. Inside the box was a long bladed fencing sword. Anton's old fencing sword, that he had once used fight the professor himself! Layton stared back up at Anton with disbelief, shaking his head and trying to give it back.

"I cannot take this Anton." Layton said. "This is yours. Surely I could get my own again and--"

Anton shook his head and pushed the box away from him. "No Layton." Anton said firmly. "Please take it. "It no longer is any use to me. And You will need it in times to come. I feel you have much more to protect than you sometimes let on. Am I right?"

"I..." Layton began, then sighed with a smiled. "Yes. That is true. Thank you Anton."

"Stay strong my friend." Anton said. "Live strong."

Layton smiled small. Nodding understandably. "I'll try."

As Layton and Anton both walked back to the kitchen, Layton could not help but glance around and notice a missing party member. Everyone else was so busy cooking they must not have noticed.

"Where's Luke?" Layton asked concerned, putting the fencing sword down on the table.

Katia turned around and pointed to some stairs that must have lead to the basement. "Down there. I asked if he would not mind getting a box spices for the soup were making for dinner." Katia smiled, getting back to work. "He just went down there. I assume he's just fine."

Down in the cellar of the house....Luke was everything BUT fine.

The box of spices was way at the top of a shelf. And of course he was too small to reach up and grab it. He could climb but...what if the shelf gave way? He had to find some way up there.

Luke dare not ask for assistance. He could not. He felt embarrassed enough already for how he had acted to ask help of the professor or anyone now. It's a matter of pride!

"Oh wait! I got a idea!" Luke grinned, searching around till he found a few pots and pans lying about. That and or a few random boxes, and started stacking them up to the side of the shelf. Every time Luke climbed up he stacked another item and went up even more till he finally neared the top.

"Almost....got it..." Luke gasped, reaching his tiny hands for the box of spices.

Suddenly the boxes and random pots and pans under him shifted from the change in weight Luke was standing on, and started to fall apart. Like an avalanche! Luke tried to grab hold of the box but his figures slipped and only succeed in moving the box slightly towards the edge but did not come off the shelf.

Luke let out a terrified scream as he came falling down. pots and pans from all over and around him falling down with him! Everything went down with a loud crash, alerting everyone from upstairs too.

"Luke!" Layton gasped, rushing for the basement down and down the stairs before anyone else had even considered doing.

Layton was half way down the set of stairs when he saw Luke sitting on the ground. completely surrounded by pots and pans, looking stunned with a larger cooking pot over his head and face. Luke appeared to be mumbling something under the pot and was trying like heck to get the thing off.

"Oh Luke!" Layton said coming down even faster to help the boy. Yeah. Luke got himself stuck. "Don't worry my boy! I'll--"

Layton ended up stepping on a random pan that ended up on the stairs! Foot slipping Layton tumbled down the steps and landed with a hard 'thud' sound next to his apprentice! Landing on his backend.

"Professor?" Luke's voice echoed from the pot on his head, trying still to get it off.

The floor had shook a bit from that last crash. All of a sudden from the top shelf did the box of spices came falling down! the box had tipped over during the fall and spice went flying and spraying everywhere! Landing on not only the professor and Luke but all over the floor and across the basement!

Layton sat there. covered head to toe in red and black powder, face blank and in shock. Luke was a little lucky though. His face was protected by the pot covering him.

Layton tried to rub most of the spices off his face with his hands, but just ended up making it worse and sending most of the powder up his nose and mouth.

God the stuff was spicy! Layton's mouth was on fire!! And if that was not worse he started sneezing like crazy! Nose turning red as a apple.

After finally stopping his sneezing fit Layton helped remove the pot from Luke's head. Luke's hair looked like it just came out of a vacuum. The two stared each other down for a moment.

"Bless you, professor..." Luke giggled. "You look like a red snowman!"

Layton chuckled, rubbing Luke's dusty dirt brown hair. Luke looked a mess from the fall. "I do don't I? Are you hurt, my boy?"

"Nope." Luke said. "Just feeling a little...'down'."

Layton and Luke both busted out laughing. While they did Remi, Katia and Flora watched from the stairs. All three girls giggling silently. Though Katia did seem a little shocked at the mess. Working together though Layton and Luke got the job done and cleaned up.

And to think it was only the evening and the two father and son had already made up. Now Luke and Layton were even closer than ever. It still bothered the professor in the back of his mind about what had bothered Luke before...but for now...the best thing he could do was stay close to his son.

Afterwards the group all sat down for a nice dinner, which Layton and Luke could not have been more happy. First REALLY good food they have had in a while. Talk of the trouble Dropstone was having could wait until tomorrow.

Till then...it's nice to have a family get along with.

Unknown to everyone in the house...they were being watched. And not by Don Paolo and Sasha....It was in fact a dark shadowy figure with a sword. Eyes showing an evil glee within them.

"Soon, Hershel Layton." the figure whispered. "Soon you shall meet your demise."

____________

YAY! Layton and Luke made up...In a cute father son way. ^^ Don Paolo and Sasha? There....somewhere. XD Heh, heh...Finding a place to stay while they think of ways to kill Layton.

Oh! And for all of you guys that want to see what Sasha looks like! I finally posted her picture up on Deviant Art! My pen name there is: DragonsAreFriends

((Don't add the one! I not the best drawer but you'll finally get to see what she looks like! Let me know if you like her! See you next Chapter!))

~Trinity


	8. Chapter 8: Danger In Dropstone part 2

Chapter 8: Danger In Dropstone part 2

"So tell us, Katia..." Remi began, everyone now finishing up dinner. "Do you need any extra help watching over the cows? You said before you had some of the villagers taking turns keeping an eye out for them at the barn. With all the people leaving so fast, it might be harder to find volunteers."

"Yes," Katia nodded. "That would be nice. If you don't mind. Then I guess during the day we could search for the one who's been doing all this. "

"I'll help then." Remi smiled. "I don't mind at all."

"Me too." Layton said. "We could even start tonight if you like."

"Can we too, professor?" Luke asked, him and Flora offering to take turns.

"No." Layton said, firmly but gently. "You both are too young and need your rest."

"But you and I have stayed up many of nights on a mystery before, professor!" Luke protested.

"Now, Luke..."

"Come now, you guys." Remi cut in. "Let's not start another fight. You both have already had one today, have you not?" Luke sighed, calming down. "And besides." Remi added. "Were only going to be on night watch. We're not really doing anything exciting!"

"That does make since." Flora smiled, nudging Luke's shoulder until her friend laughed.

"Then it's settled." Katia declared, helping as everyone got up and started on dishes. "The last person on shift will be off at twelve O' clock tonight. Remi will start then first, followed by Mr. Layton at Three O' clock till six."

"Sounds fair." Layton agreed.

While everyone went to bed early for the night watch, Don Paolo and Sasha were just now finding a small little abandoned house to stay in. Don seemed unsure of how he and Sasha were going to get in and take, let alone kill anyone. Their chances of getting away with this was slim since there was more people.

While Don picked out the house Sasha had done a bit more spying around Katia's house. Overhearing the dinner conversation about the night watch, and informed Don.

"Hmmm..." Don muttered, placing a hand to his chin. "Well I guess this means we can just wait until Remi and Layton are away at just the right moment and just come in and take the kids. That old fool Anton and young girl Katia should not be a problem."

"Don't be so sure, Donny." Sasha told him. "It's always nice to have a backup plan if there is a better way of doing something."

"Giving me sage advice, Sasha?" Don grumbled. "I guess that means you have a better idea, right?"

"Uh-huh." Sasha smiled sneakily, whispering something into Don Paolo's ear. By the time Sasha had finished saying what she had in mind Don's frown turned into a deviant smile.

"Heh, you have a point there..." Don grinned. "Your turning out to be more like me than I thought. Very well. I guess we found out what to do."

"Thought you'd agree." Sasha said. "Okay then. We'll start soon."

"I'm counting on you, Sasha."

Sasha froze suddenly as she turned to get some sleep for a bit. Looking back at Don Paolo with a confused frown. "Wh-what..?" she stuttered.

"What's the matter Sasha?" Don asked.

After a bit of thinking Sasha turned and looked away from Don shaking her head a bit. "N-nothing...it's just...I've never been...'counted on' before..."

"What do you mean?"

"I...." Sasha paused another moment, looking quite sad. "I had grown up and spent a long time of my life in Japan...and many more years after that, studying the ways of fighting...my teachers....my parents...never...never, counted on me to do anything. They just expected I'd do it without question...I don't know...I guess....I would never expect that from my masters I ever worked for over the years to say such things either..."

Don looked at Sasha for a long time. Face expressionless for a moment. Don could have said many things. Like...what other masters? Who else has she worked for? Why has she worked for them?

But strangely...there was only one thing that formed Don Paolo's mind at that moment...

"So many years huh.." Don said, crossing his arms and standing closer to Sasha. "That many years doing all those thing and..."

"Your point?" Sasha asked, face turning from sad to unsure.

"How old did you say you were again?" Don asked.

That comment seemed to hit Sasha hard. The female ninja's hands flex into fist, her face turning as red as a her hair. She then punched Don so hard in the face the poor mad genius went flying several feet away!

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Sasha roared, marching upstairs to find a spare bedroom, while Don lay twitching on the floor.

Silly Don...

By nine O' clock that night everyone in Katia's house was fast asleep. Alarms set for Remi for her to get up at midnight. For but a while it seemed nice, having everyone resting peacefully considering what was about to befall them in later events.

The nice sleep might have continued if not for a young cry from within the halls. Soft screams. Layton awoke, groggy and very tired still but knew within a few seconds it was Luke. Another nightmare. What was he to do?

Getting up Layton met up with Remi and Katia who had also heard the screams and came to investigate.

"Hershel what s wrong with Luke...?" Remi asked, tiredly.

"I don't know." Layton answered honestly, the three of them going down the halls to where Luke's room was. "He keeps having these nightmares and won't tell me about it."

"We'll we should wake him up then for a moment." Katia said. "We need to get him calm. I don't want grandfather waking up."

The door opened as the three peered inside. There Luke laid, tossing and turning in his bed, whimpering now with pain it seemed. Crying a little.

"He looks upset alright." Remi frowned, her and Layton stepping up to Luke's bedside.

"Mmm..." Luke muttered, voice muffled by sleep. Tears formed and fell from Luke's eyes, a hand again darting around as though he was trying to grab for something. "Maa...mmaa..." Luke cried, gridding his teeth.

"What did he say?" Remi turned to Layton.

Layton shrugged, as Remi sat down and grabbed a hold of Luke's out stretched hands. Not shocking Luke seemed to squeeze Remi's hand in response. "Oh Luke...what's the matter..?" Remi asked gently, stroking Luke's sweaty forehead as the professor always did.

A strange thing even more so happened as Luke seemed to react to Remi's presents and surprisingly rolled closer in his sleep and grabbed a hold of Remi's shirt.

"Momm...." Luke moaned, still in quite deep sleep. "Mmm...Mommy..."

Remi and Layton's eyes went wide.

Luke was calling for his mother. This...truly broke Layton's heart. That's right...Luke was still a child really. His mother's death was not all that many years ago. It would be only normal if the boy had times like this where he had that need for a mothers attention.

A mother's love.

Something even Hershel could not provide for him. Luke had lost his mother too soon. Like Flora had too, but hers had died so long ago at a young age, her father the baron must have taken good care of her. Not to mention her dad creating that Lady Dahlia robot must have scared Flora to no end and got over it like that. And her crave for a fathers attention was satisfied by Layton.

But Luke...this must have been what the boy meant as a 'Empty feeling'.

"Shh...it's okay Luke..." Remi whispered, seeming to understand Luke's pain as Layton had, trying to comfort the boy by holding him close and patting him like any mother would know how. That natural female instinct taking over.

Although Remi herself has never experienced it before herself, it seemed to come to her like magic, and Luke appeared to be finally relaxing without waking up.

"Remi..." Layton smiled softly.

Katia watched from the door but said nothing. Only smiled. As in a way it reminded her of her grandmother too. But she was old enough to where such nightmares did not affect her much. And when they did she knew how to deal with them.

"Hershel? Katia?" Remi called gently over her shoulder, quietly as she could without making the mattress shift too much as she lay beside Luke. "Would you mind if I slept in here until midnight then?"

Remi did have her reasons for doing this, and Katia and Layton understood perfectly. She did not need to say why. They knew...

"Of course, Remi." Layton whispered turning with Katia to head back to bed. "I'll come wake you at midnight. Goodnight." Layton started to walk away as soon as Remi pulled up the cover over herself and Luke.

"Goodnight." Remi replied, moving her body ever closer and wrapping an arm over Luke and pulling him up to her. Luke seemed to like this,--and NOT in a perverted way people!!!--and he just as much latched onto Remi, sighing happily as he felt the warmth of her body.

Luke would not be doing this if he was awake. But the boy must have been mistaking Remi as his mother. Everything would be fine when he woke up in the morning. But until then....

Remi hummed a bit of a simple lullaby, still stroking Luke's head for a bit longer till she too feel asleep once again. Luke too slept just as peaceful that safe securing feeling.

"Goodnight, Luke..." Remi whispered.

It only felt like minutes, but hours afterwards at midnight Layton came back in. He shook Remi gently by the shoulder as not to disturb Luke's sleep. "Remi...it's time..." he said. Then in a second though he whispered to her. "Or...would you prefer it if I went first? I don't mind."

"No..." Remi said gently, getting up and gently prying her attachment from Luke off and getting out of bed as carefully as she could. "It's okay. I'm ready."

Layton nodded and the two tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Good, good..." Layton said as they walked down the halls. "Katia's waiting just downstairs. She's going to show us where the barn is."

"Alright then."

Remi, Katia and Layton traveled outside and beyond. Down the main farm road for the barn in which the cows were being held up for protection. Remi appeared a little spaced out but in a good mood after what happened. Even Layton could tell what a good job she did.

"Thanks again, Remi." Layton smiled. "That was...something even I could not do for him...I see now why he did not wish to tell me...or why he keeps getting so upset."

"Yeah..." Remi said simply. "I would not do this for just anybody you know? You are my best friend. And Luke..." her voice trailed off. Eyes seeing something a few feet ahead. "Is that what I think it is?!" she gasped delightfully.

Katia and Layton looked up at once. Spotting a giant red plane, one in which Remi zoomed up too almost instantly. "Ah yes..." Katia laughed. "The crop Fertilizer plane."

"How cool! I'd sure love to fly this baby!" Remi said happily, grabbing the wings of the plane and touching every other part. "I'd sure love to take it apart!"

"I'm afraid that would make it a little hard to fly, Remi..." Layton chuckled. "Of course, we have a job to do remember!"

"Heh, maybe you could fly it later, Remi." Katia told her. "That's actually my plane. I sometimes help the farmers with the crops so, I would not mind."

"Right!" Remi said. "Okay but first we get to work! And tomorrow! We fly!"

"Oh Remi..." Layton smiled.

Once at the barn, Katia introduced the two to the only cows that had not been stolen away. Just three cows. That's all that was left.

It was still very dark out.--duh, being the middle of the night.--Of course Remi was ready to go. Layton was another matter.

"Okay, head back to bed, Hershel." Remi giggled, seeing the good professor yawning as he and Remi scanned the area for a quick second to make sure there was no danger. "I got it all covered."

"Alright then, Remi." Katia nodded, going away with Layton for back to the house. No wanting to leave the kids alone to long. "Give a shout if you need anything."

"Come on, Hershel!" Remi laughed, sitting down on a bale of hay next to a cow. "This is ME your talking to! I'll beat this guy through the roof if he messes with me!"

Layton sighed, with a small smile as exited. Remi was strong, sure...but...he still had his share of worries. And...

Deep inside...he could not help like...something bad was going to happen. And these feelings of his were usually right.

"Be safe Remi."

Katia and Layton got back to the house without any trouble. Walking at least a good fifteen minutes back to the house by walking. Once there Katia went straight to bed.

Layton for a moment before doing so checked on Luke, who was sleeping peacefully. Affects of Remi being there for a moment with him still showing on Luke's relaxed face.

Layton smiled gently and went to bed. Ready to get up at three in the morning. Remi did a good job. Boy, was he glad he finally new what had bothered his boy.

Maybe if it happened again he knew who to call.

Back where Remi sat on a hay stack, she still continued to smile. Thinking herself of Layton...Flora...Katia...Luke...Smile growing bigger.

"Luke..." she said. "Oh I do hope he's going to be okay for the rest of the night." she sighed, looking off to the cows, thinking a bit more to herself.

Little did she know...she was still not alone. A person or more stood in the shadows....watching her...sneaky grin on the strange persons face as they started to come up to her.

Hands reaching out for a unknowing Remi.

Groggy but finally ready, Layton got up that same morning around three am. It was still dark as ever but he stumbled his way out of bed and started to head out into the path for Remi.

That's when...his worst fears had come true.

"Oh no..." Layton said, eyes widened. Up in the distance, smoke caught his attention. Followed by a blazing orange and yellow light. Fire... "REMI!!!" Layton shouted, running up for the barn. Cutting the time to five minutes before he reached it.

The sound of crying cows came to Layton's ears. But no Remi.

Cows within the blazing barn building crying out in agony, as they could not get out and were burning alive.

Layton ran up as close as he could get to the barn. Feeling the heat of the building preventing him from going any further.

"REMI!" Layton screamed. Fearing the worst for his dear friend. Oh God! What if she was trapped inside!? The cows were done for but...but Remi?

As the professor opened his mouth to shout again, a small lump gathering in his throat as he turned to call for help to help put out the flames, a small voice could be heard just mere feet away.

"I....I'm...h-here..." came a weak voice.

Layton turned around. There sat Remi. The woman was on her hands and knees on the ground, looking up at Layton. She looked beaten up and in shock. But was OK.

Wordlessly Layton ran to her, happy to see her even alive and not caught in the barn fire. No more cows at this point could be heard. They were dead now.

"Remi..." Layton whispered, kneeling beside her. "Oh my word, are you alright?"

"Ye-yes..." Remi said, shaking her head a bit. "I just made it out in time...I got in a fight with this strange man...he set the building on fire!"

"It's alright Remi..." Layton hushed her. "I'm glad you are unharmed."

"Look! Over here guys!" Came the sound of the local famers. It seems they just noticed the flames as well and finally came to help.

By the time the flames were put out and people were able to get inside, true to fact the cows were dead. But luckily that's all that was in there.

Layton sat beside a still stunned Remi it seemed. A supporting hand on her shoulder.

The real test was about to begin....this person who did this...he was not playing around. This did not just affect the people living in Dropstone...

...but the professor as well.

_________

Mahahaha....who burnt the barn? What's gonna happen next? Who is next to be in danger? :D You'll just might be shocked what I plan to do....

See you soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Danger In Dropstone part 3

Chapter 9: Danger In Dropstone part 3

That following morning Remi did not appear to be her normal happy self. Still troubled it seemed by the fire that happened. Flora and Luke got up at around eight that morning. Luke did not know what he had gone through that night with Remi and did not appear to show any other feelings other than when he heard of the fire too.

Everyone was upset about the cows, mostly Luke. He had quite a fuss going on during a quick breakfast, and it took time to calm the boy down, but Layton did a good job doing so. A few of the remaining farmers were quite angry at Remi for what happened. But then again, it could have happened to anyone.

"Thank goodness you are alright, Remi." Luke smiled, sitting down at the table to join the others. Luke was acting as nothing else was wrong; it seemed Remi being there for him before had helped greatly.

"Yes," Flora added. "It's too bad about the cows though…I guess that means only the missing ones are all that's left." Luke frowned, signing about the cows. Sad for them as well.

"IF they're still alive." Katia sighed. "This is awful…"

"Not to worry everyone." Layton said, trying to break the bad mood that seemed to be going about. "Today is the day we search for the answers we can do this."

"How can you sound so confident?" Remi asked, looking a bit around the house décor. "This guy just torched a barn and tried to kill. You think you'd be a little more worried."

"Hmm…" Layton thought a moment. "But Remi…you always told me I need to still have a good time even with stuff like this going on, remember?"

"Oh…" Remi said slowly. "Yeah…sorry…"

"Well I guess we should get going." Katia said, standing up. "Though if you don't mind I think all stay here and keep watch over grandfather."

"Nonsense!" said Anton, coming into the living room with everyone. "I coming too…"

"But Grandfather," Katia gasped. "You should not be out walking. You tire easily and—"

Anton shook his head. "No Katia. I WANT to. This was my loves home. I want to make sure it gets put back to the way it was. I'm coming…like it or not."

Sighing, Katia turned to Layton, giving him and the others a simple nod.

"Right then." Layton said. "Shall we?"

The group traveled down the road of Dropstone. Katia leading most of the way through the parts were Layton and the kids had not been too since they were here the last time. Such as the Dropstone Lake. Or within its woods.

But finding no such luck they went back within town.

"Maybe if we split up we might cover more ground. "says Remi, crossing her arms and staring about the town. "We have not even started to explore the mountains further on in the forest."

"I guess…" Layton said. "But it might be a little risky with this fellow around that's after everyone."

"Split into groups then?" Katia mused. "I'll go with grandfather."

"I'll go with, Flora." added Luke.

Layton frowned, looking at everyone. "Alright…" he eventually gave in. "But stick close and call if you are in trouble. That goes double for you two." He said looking at Luke and Flora.

"Yes, professor." Luke and Flora said together, walking off same as Katia and Anton did. Leaving Remi and Layton.

Remi sighed and still with her arms crossed started to walk off by herself, an untellable expression coving her face.

"Remi!" Layton called, catching up to her. "We need to stick together. You should be more careful after last night. You really gave me a scare."

"It's not like I planned on that to happen!" Remi snapped in a tone that shocked Layton quite badly.

"Calm down now." Layton told her. "I know it was bad but…" he paused, thinking a moment longer. "Say, this person you fought with…do you remember what he looked like?"

"A little." Remi answered, continuing to walk as Layton followed after. "He was dressed all in black. Long black cape, hat and all...and…"

"And what?" Layton asked, noticing she was hesitating.

"He wore a strange little white mask…." Remi bit her lip. "N-never mind…It's a little confusing."

"That does not sound like Don Paolo..." Layton muttered to himself, continuing down the village path with Remi at his side.

Meanwhile Luke and Flora explored one of the many open fields. Passing a gate that contained one of the very few animals not taken . A bull. Grabbing a bit of hay from a few of the local hay stacks Luke and Flora passed by the animal cautiously.

One of the very few animals the kids wanted to talk with. At least it was behind a closed gate.

"It should be simple for us to find the remaining cows Flora! No matter who stole them." says Luke. "All we need is a little food and they'll come to us!"

"Or at least make a sound to let us know where they are." Flora nodded, following closely next to her friend waving around her hand full of hay. "You can understand them well, right Luke?"

"That's right!" Luke said proudly, calling out for a few cows. "You know me. One of the very few that can understand and talk to animals."

Flora just laughed, making Luke blush. My oh my...Luke was trying to show off and impress her. What a kid.

"Here cows!" Luke called softly. "Come on! Give us a sign so we can find you!"

A loud roar suddenly came from nowhere, making Flora and Luke grind to a halt. "What was that?" Flora called to Luke.

"It was not a cow...that's for sure." Luke said, gazing around left to right trying to locate the source of the angry sound. The roaring like moo came again. However the two were now standing in so tall of grass they could not see the approaching animal.

Another loud roar within nasty breath came again! Luke and Flora gasped and looked up. Finding that same bull out of its cage! It looked mean as it started coming up to the two terrified children.

"L-l-l-l-Luke..." Flora whispered dreadfully.

"Don't move a muscle, Flora..." Luke said calmly. "Professor says animals can smell fear."

Flora made a small nod and stood at Luke's side. Hoping to God the bull would not attack. Surely the two of them could not out run a bull.

After what seemed like forever as the bull smelled the two with its giant nose. Hot smelly breath knocking Luke's blue hat of his head. Luke gulped. Fear starting to grip him like death.

What were they to do!? If he and Flora screamed for help, the bull might attack. If they move the bull might get spooked. What were they--

All of a sudden the bull made a dull moo and licked the side of Luke's face, practically making Luke jump out of his skin.

"Ah! It's going to eat me!" Luke cried.

"I think he likes you, Luke." Flora giggled, handing over her small bit of hay to the bull. Seeing this the bull mooed again and started eating. Leaving a shocked Luke alone. "Heh, heh...see? He's not so bad. I guess your ability works for big guys like this, too."

"No bull about that..." Luke laughed, giving the bull his hay as well.

The two headed back with Mr. Bull in tow. "How do you think he got out?" Flora asked, coming up to the pen to send the bull back inside. However when they did they found the gate to the pen cut off! Someone sliced right through the wood!

"I think I see how..." Luke muttered, turning to look at Flora with a frown. "Come. We better find the professor..."

While the kids went to find him, Layton too was having his share of incidents too. Whoever cut that gate open was heading for Layton's direction.

Remi and Layton checked the inside of many barns that were still in one piece making sure they did not overlook anything. As they say: 'Check every nook and cranny'. To help with some of the more larger barns Remi suggested they check them separately.

While Remi was off exploring one barn Layton was busy looking about one with a bunch of farming tools within it. Not a good idea, but Layton did not have that on his mind at the time. But after a bit...he did get this awful feeling he was not alone.

"My word..." Layton muttered, too bad he had left his fencing sword at the house. He had a feeling it could have helped in some way. And then, for the first time ever he heard a unknown chuckle. The sound was echoing from above the barn. Layton gasped and looked about. "Who's there?!"

The figures voice laughed mockingly. All of a sudden all Layton could hear was the sound of metal clanging side by side each other. At first Layton was puzzled, but low and behold if he did not look up.

He too like Remi saw the shadowy figure for a split second before the man disappeared from the barns rafters. But that was not all he found. Pitchforks which hung from the ceiling, dangling from ropes...aiming right for him!

With another laugh, the figures hand lashed with a his sharp sword and snapped the rope hold everything together down right for Layton!

Letting out a yell of surprise Layton jumped as quickly as he could just out of reach of the pitchforks! Just missing him by inches. Layton landing on the floor with a thud. Too stunned to get up and chase after.

"That defiantly NOT Don Paolo." Layton told himself. Getting up slowly and going to find Remi. Fear griping him of the danger she would find.

Though amazingly when he got outside he found her waiting for him just across from the barn she just checked out. "Ah there you are." Remi grinned, must not have been in trouble just yet. Layton was lucky.

"Remi thank goodness." Layton sighed, standing next to her. "Did you happen to see a strange figure from the roof of this barn leave? I think I just found the guy that burned the barn that you saw."

Remi shook her head. "Sorry, but I did not see anything, I just got outside." she said.

"Oh..."

"We need to stick together from this point on." Layton told her. "Let's find the others. I have a bad feeling.

"I'm sure they are fine." Remi shrugged.

"Remi come on!" Layton said seriously, then paused and thought a moment.

"What's wrong?" Remi asked.

"Well..this does give me an idea." Layton said, motioning her to follow. "I think I have a way for us to find the others and maybe the killer at the same time. And it's something I KNOW you'll enjoy."

After all....Remi did need to have fun since the fire. Though anyone might be a little skittish after that.

In wonder Remi followed till Layton eventually brought her to Katia's plane. Smiling to her. "You can fly this around the village. I'm sure will be able to see everything from the sky. I don't know why I did not this of this before." Layton said.

"That's a great idea." Remi nodded, but then frowned a little not taking a step for the plane. "I...." Remi began, merely gazing up at the plane.

"What's wrong?" Layton asked.

"I'm...not sure it...I mean I just don't think I--" Remi started to say when Luke and Flora called out from down the road. Remi and Layton turned at once.

"Luke? Flora? Whatever is the matter?" Layton said worriedly, approaching his two kids who came up and hugged there long missed daddy. "Goodness you both out of breath...." he noted seeing the children gasping to take a breath.

"Professor..." Luke coughed, trying to clear his air waves for normal speech. "Someone tried to attack us..."

"What?" Layton arched a brow.

After the children explained the whole situation Layton's hands flex into fists as he stood up and gave a nod to Remi, who only stared back confused. "We need to find Katia and Anton right now."

"Of course." Remi said, her and the children following Layton down the path.

Eventually they did find Katia at the station. Though it was not a very pleasant sight. Both Katia and Anton were not hurt or anything. But they did see a third person trying to force young Katia into the train! Anton stood helplessly watching what looked like Mr. Anderson himself trying to pull his daughter in the trains doors.

"Stop it daddy!" Katia cried, pulling away with all her might. "I'm not leaving! You know Grandfather would not make the trip! I'm not leaving the village!"

"Katia your gonna wind up getting yourself killed by this fellow!" Anderson snapped. Professor Layton and the others approached. They could see the tears and worry showing clearly off Anderson's face. Katia fought back till she finally managed to free her arm and went running back to Anton's side.

Angry and frustrated by this Anderson came marching over. Normally he man was never like this. Always a cheerful man but...it could not be helped if he feared for his only daughters life. She did mean the world to him, even if they were not speaking until just now. He still loved her greatly.

"Anderson please be reasonable and listen to Katia..." Anton tried to say.

"What's there to be reasonable about?!" Anderson snapped. "I glad the barn got burned down! I thought maybe if you lost hope you'd finally leave with me and realize how hopeless this is!"

"How can you say that!" Katia cried.

"I say sir..."

Katia and the men turned around at once, seeing the professor and co. Everyone stood at attention.

"This is no time to be fighting..." Layton continued, with a gentle smile as he came up and put a hand on Mr. Anderson's shoulder. "Why don't we continue this talk over a nice cup of tea?"

Anderson, seemed a little lost for words, looking over at Katia and Anton then back at Layton, nodding slowly. "A-alright then..." he said. "That's probably the best course of action. Thank you Mr. Layton."

Luke and Flora exchanged a few glances. Then started giggling.

Good old Professor...solving many problems with the power of tea.

Together, everyone meet up again at Katia's house later that evening. Sitting down in the main living loom, and all of which,--minus the children-- were drinking tea of course.

It was a quiet moment as Layton gathered his thoughts, having everyone calm down after all that happened.

"First off..." Layton began, breaking the nice silent's as he got up and walked into the middle of the room and in front of everyone. "I must admit....I still have no idea who this new person is that has been causing all this...I thought it would be simple to figure out and would have had it solved by now. But I have not...and for that I apologize."

Katia sighed, quietly fiddling with her fingers.

"It's okay, Mr. Layton..." Anderson said. "I was out of line back there...I think It's more of my blame than ever.

Remi sat there from her position on a couch staring off into space. Still frowning. Luke and Flora sat on the couch, looking equally as unhappy. Anton sat next to his granddaughter on a couple of chairs kitchen chairs, gently squeezing Katia's shaking hands.

"Second..." Layton stated, turning his back to everyone. "I do have a feeling now more than ever that there is more than one persons doing...some else is here. And what's worse, I believe the man--the figure Remi saw at the barn that burned it down is the same one that was after me in London a while back as well."

"How come professor?" Luke asked.

"Because, my dear boy..." Layton said. "Up until we came here the cow snatcher had only stolen. But never killed. I think he came here to lure me and everyone else into a trap. Especially since he seemed to know about that I knew Katia. I think the stalker must have known somehow."

"This is bad..." Flora said biting her lower lip. "He must have known all the time we were going to be here..."

"Correct, my dear..." Layton said. "And like I said before. I don't believe he was the only one that knew. And I think I understand at least a little about who else came as well..."

"Who could that be?" Luke muttered.

"I know not his name." Layton replied dryly slowly turning around and in a instant pointing a finger....right at Remi. "But it could only be you!"

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Remi frightfully. Remi appeared shocked and glared at Layton.

"You're not Remi at all..." Layton said firmly. "Was it not you that had told us we should split up in the first place? And the moment we did we were attacked? You knew precisely for that reason. That...and the original Remi would have loved to ride on Katia's plane...did you not see I was testing you back there?"

"I..." 'Remi' muttered, getting up to her feet.

"Got nothing to say? Let me go on then..." Layton glared. "Though I don't believe you caused the fire, what is clear is that you must have switched places with the real Remi during that night in the barn. And when you came back from where ever it was that you took her the figure you talked of must have showed up and torched the barn."

"Heh, heh..." the fake Remi laughed, putting a hand to her face. "Well done, Mr. Layton...I see why your such a popular guy. No wonder quite so many wish to see you dead!" With that the fake took off her mask....Revealing:

Sasha.


	10. Chapter 10: Danger In Dropstone part 4

Chapter 10: Danger In Dropstone part 4

The room was deadly silent for a moment. Sasha was still smirking all the while. Layton was trying hard to think of what to do next. This girl...just what was her plan? What was she playing at?

"Who are you?" Layton finally asked.

"The name is Sasha." she replied, all a while still smirking.

"You..." Luke whispered dreadfully, Sasha turned to look at Luke. Eye brows arched a little at seeing the boys shocked look. "You are the lady from the train..."

"Yes I am." Sasha, said. "Sorry we could not get better acquainted..."

"You..." Luke's face turned from shock to anger in a instant. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH REMI?!" With that Luke charged in attempt to grab a hold of Sasha. But the ninja was too quick and easily hopped away from him.

Everyone at that point stood up. Glaring at her.

"I promise you I have not hurt her." Sasha told them, crossing her arms she looked to Layton. "And I did not expect the whole barn burning thing either...I assure you I'm not with the mystery man that is after you."

"Where is Remi?" Layton asked calmly, knowing not to try and approach, for fear of what she might do.

Sasha laughed and began to take something out from her pockets. "You're smart, Mr. Layton...you'll figure it out. And besides. If you were to go after her and save her...Don't you think you'll lose something in return?"

"What do you--" Layton began, gasping with the others as Sasha threw down some small little smoke bombs to the floor! Black misty smoke filling every corner of the room in a second!

"Hey wait! Hold it right there!" Katia growled, anger reaching herself, as everyone could hear the ninja leaping out the window, smashing it as she did so. "We can't just let her get away!" Katia coughed from the smoke, dashing out the door in chase.

"Katia!" Layton gasped, turning to looking back at Luke and Flora. "Children! Stay here and watch over Anton and Anderson!" with that said, Layton ran out the door to join Katia to chasing after Sasha.

Layton meet up with Katia moments after leaving the house, running side by side her keeping his eyes on the ninja as she leaped from barn roof to barn roof to get away. "Quickly, Katia! We must not lose her! She's the only one who knows where Remi is!"

Sasha appeared from the roof tops to be slowing down some. Though what was strange was...she seemed to be leading the two. Like she wanted them to follow. Oh well, could not complain. Layton and Katia were both having their fair share of trouble keeping up from the ground. And they nearly lost her from the trees in the way.

For what seemed like a long chase around the village, about five minutes into it Sasha took out one of her knifes and flung it at Layton and Katia!

Katia cried out as the dagger came zooming past her and Layton and hit a barn door behind them. Layton came to a halt and gently grabbed Katia's arm. "Hold on a minute, Katia."

"What are you doing, she's getting away?" Katia said, confused by Layton's actions.

"It's okay." Layton said, shaking his head. "I think she was trying to tell us were where Remi is..." Layton turned with Katia to look at the barn door where the knife stuck out. "This had missed us completely, she was not aiming for us."

"How can you be so sure, Mr. Layton?"

Layton thought a moment. Starting to open the door and gaze inside. "Because...If I remember correctly, that Sasha while in costume....when we split up she went in this barn by herself. She did not want me to come in here...and if that's the case..."

At that point Layton and Katia found themselves staring at a all too familiar woman sitting in the barn. Chains on both her hands and legs, preventing her escape. A blindfold over her eyes and covering her mouth, as a gag.

Layton, eyes wide came rushing up to her, kneeling down in front of Remi. The REAL Remi.

"Remi!" Layton called, shaking her shoulders when he did not get a response from her right away. "Remi..." Layton said more gently, removing the blindfold and gag. "Are you...Are you alright?"

"Talk about asking...silly questions, Hershel..." Remi half laughed, body shaking from cold.

"Oh dear..." Layton muttered, taking off his jacket and handing it to his shivering friend. Remi had after all been out in here for almost a day in a half. And it was night time now...she must have been freezing. "Oh, Remi...I'm so sorry...I should have caught on sooner..."

While Layton comforted Remi, Katia tried to get to work on free Remi from her restraints.

"I'm the one that should be sorry..." Remi sighed. "I did not see her sneaking up on me like that....I was not careful...sorry, Hershel."

"Don't be, Remi..." Layton said. "It's over now. Your safe...and it seems she did what she meant and did not harm you. That's the important thing."

"I don't think she would." Remi said, having her arms free while Katia worked on the chains to the legs next. "It seems, when she came by this afternoon. Sasha explained to me who she was. I guess she's working for Don Paolo."

"Don Paolo?" Layton blinked. "So he is here too..."

Remi nodded, frowning a little. "I know after getting caught like this it's hard to believe...but...I don't think she's all that bad. Sasha came by to check on me. Even asked if I was doing alright."

"She certainly is a interesting person..." Layton agreed.

Katia finally managed to take of the chains, and Remi began to dizzily stand back to her feet. Layton sees this and starts to get up and grab her gently by the shoulders and steady her. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

Remi nodded slowly and stood up on her own. "Yes...I'll live, just a little weak from sitting out here for so long. That's all. By the way....how is everyone else doing? Did you find the other guy that burnt down the barn?"

Layton shook his head with a light sigh. "Not as of yet. But whoever it is, I'm sure he's the same one trying to kill me from back at London."

"Well at least everyone is safe for now." Katia exclaimed. Layton put a hand to his chin and thought a moment. Face showed worry. "What's wrong now, Mr. Layton?"

"Something I remember Sasha telling me..." Layton muttered. Thinking back Layton re-thought the female ninjas last words to him: 'If you were to go after her and save her...Don't you think you'll lose something in return?'

At that moment Layton's eyes widened with shock and despair, hands and body shaking.

"Hershel?!" Remi gasped, placing her hands to his shoulders.

"We need to get back to the kids right now!" Layton told her, starting to turn on a heel and dash out the barn, having an ever worried Remi and Katia follow after him.

Luke and Flora were in danger.

Luke had wondered off a little from where everyone else awaited Layton, Katia and Remi's safe return within the living room. Pacing at the front door of the house.

Anton was still at the living room chair, staring off at his old fencing sword that he gave Layton, which was laying on the coffee table. Anderson quietly waited a few feet away, and Flora....well...she just stayed in the kitchen trying to make something to calm everyone.

It was a peaceful moment if such a thing right now was possible...but that all changed in a instant!

Suddenly, something came flying into the back door window. Going off with a loud BOOM! Everyone in the house gasped and fell to the floor from the tremor the bomb had made! The blast was so powerful it created a giant hole in the wall!

Crying out from the blast, as smoke filled the house yet again, Flora could not help but look up and see the same dark figure from before...now stepping his way into the house. Her eyes filled with horror. The man looked just as Sasha had described. And what was worse, he stared right down at Flora with a sickening smirk.

Flora tried her best to get away by crawling from where she was on the floor, too terrified to get up, but once the man took out his own long fencing sword and pointed it at her, Flora froze completely.

"You are one of the children of Hershel Layton, yes?" the man replied in a unusual polite manner. Flora could not speak. Let alone scream, sweat from her cheeks racing down her face. "I'll take that as a yes...." he chuckled evilly.

"FLORA!" Luke cried, getting up and running for her.

The figure sees this and his smirk only grows wider. Without much word, the mystery man digs into his pocket --sword still pointed at Flora--and takes out another small bomb and instantly throws it at Luke!

"Ahh!" Luke screams, covering his face with his hands, unable to move away in time! At the last second just before the bomb goes off in front of Luke Anderson, jumps over and pushes Luke aside!

The blast goes off and sends both Luke and Anderson flying backwards into a wall. Luke appeared stunned and did not get back up. Anderson appeared knocked out and laying a few feet apart from Luke. Both of which lying on rubble from the blast.

Then the figure grabbed Flora harshly by the arms and starts to go over to Luke. Obviously in attempt to finish them off too.

This guy...this guy was serious.

As the figure points his sword at both Luke and Flora now a angry Anton calls out to him.

"Hold it right there!" Anton growls. The figure turns to find the elderly gentlemen with Layton's new fencing sword pointed right at the man. "Don't you dare harm though kids!" Anton said, voice dark. "You mind telling me what this is all about?"

Arching a brow the mystery man, says nothing of the sort and merely takes his attention off Flora and Luke and starts to charge for Anton. Anton is ready for this however when the two got close enough their swords clashed together!

Anton was having a hard time not keeping his balance, as he kept the figure caught a little.

Groaning from pain Luke sat up, eyes widening when he saw this fight! It seems Anton still had a little fight left in him.

"Mr. Anton!" Luke gasped.

"Hurry! Grab Flora and run!" Anton barked, losing his weak grip for blocking the figures fencing sword.

"Huh?!" Luke blinked, unsure. "Bu-but Anton!"

Without a second thought to spare Anton whipped his--Layton's new sword to break free, and charged again! The two fighters went off to fight in a separate part of the house. It was only like this so the mystery man could not see Luke and Flora's escape.

Luke got up and helped Flora to her feet. "Flora! What happened?"

"I believe...Mr. Layton was right Luke..." Flora said fearfully. "It is the same guy from London..."

A sound of a load crash from in the room Anton and the figure were fighting came up! A loud thud sound and a bad silent's followed after. Luke grid his teeth, knowing full good and well who fell down.

Quickly, Luke grabbed Flora by the hand and the two of them broke out into a run. "Come on Flora! Hurry!" Luke said, going out the hole in the wall and running into the fields. Both kids as they ran for it panted like crazy.

When out of sight the figure emerged from the room carrying not only his sword but the professors as well. Grinning wickedly as he calmly walked out of the house. Leaving both injured Anderson and Anton behind for the professor and the girls to find.

And the figure was still heading in the kids direction. Not seeming to care to take prisoners...

Luke and Flora managed to make it into the tall grass within the fields...still running for their lives. Yes indeed if this man was far more dangerous than Don Paolo himself. Not even Paolo would go to such measures to capture.

Both children were scared out of their wits. Luke was trying hard not to show it to Flora now. The tow still panting hard.

"Hurry, Flora! Hurry!" Luke repeats, giving her hand another hard squeeze from fear. Flora realizes this from Luke and frown only deepens but she still manages to keep going.

Moments later Layton and the girls arrive at the house, finding only the destruction and the elder adult men remaining. No signs of the kids of mystery man around.

"Papa!" Katia cried, rushing to her father, not quite sure where Anton was yet. "Oh daddy! Please! Speak to me!!"

Anderson opened his eyes looking up at Katia with a weak smile, gently rubbing his free hand to Katia's arm. "Well...I do believe we are speaking to each other again, are we not...?" he coughed. "It's so nice to hear you beautiful voice again..."

"Oh papa!" Katia sobbed, hugging him.

Layton's eyes searched the room for signs of Anton, and he soon did. The elderly man was sitting on the floor in the other room, a deep gash across his face and part of his arm. Layton and Remi both went running to him, kneeling down.

"Anton!" Layton gasped, Remi tearing off a bed sheet and started to seal the cuts best as she could. "Oh Anton! Who did this!?"

"He did not...say..." Anton grunted, shaking his head. "But...he's after the kids, Layton...you have to find them...before he does!..."

"What do we do, Hershel?" Remi asked in a not so calm voice.

Layton bit his lower lip. "First let us tend to you guys..." he finally said, as tough of choice as it was. Not wanting Anton dying on him. The professor could only hope the kids could stay out of harm's way till he and Remi could get to them.

Meanwhile the kids could not run anymore and had resorted to walking as quietly as they could through the tall grass. The figure could be anywhere. They could only hope to make it to the forest for a better place to hide....if that is they managed to there.

"Why is this man so desperate to kill us too?" Flora pondered. "What did we or Mr. Layton ever do to upset him?" Still in great fear as Luke but able to talk again.

"Who knows!" Luke said, still holding Flora's hand as he guided her. "Anyway it does not matter why, either way he's not gonna give up till he finishes what he's started..."

"..Oh..." Flora moaned, closing her eyes a bit, a few tears gathering in her eyes.

"But I don't want you to worry, Flora." Luke hushed her, speaking in a very gentle manner, just as kind sounding as the professor's himself. "I promise you everything's going to be okay...because if that man tries to hurt you...." Luke turned and looked at Flora with a serious expression, showing passion for her like never before. "...He'll have to get past me first!"

Tears rolled down Flora's face as she stared with a small smile at Luke.

"Oh Luke..." Flora whispered, blushing ever so slightly.

--Meanwhile--

Don Paolo paste back and forth, cursing all the while, while Sasha stood by watching him, holding one of her arms looking at the floor, looking ashamed.

"Blast! I can't believe that guy got there and tried to kill everyone before I had a chance to!" Don snorted.

"So then, that Layton guy was right...it wasn't you who had set up those traps..." Sasha blinked, taking out one of her knifes while Don continued to rant.

"Of course it was not!" Don snapped, not looking back at Sasha. "And if that was not bad enough you let and got yourself caught! Layton found and who you were and now we have come up empty handed AGAIN!"

"I'm so sorry, Master..." Sasha sighed.

Don huffed and turned to look at Sasha. "I thought I told you to stop call me tha--" he paused, mouth gasping open at what Sasha was doing now.

The female ninja was on her knees, back facing Don Paolo, gently tossing her knife to Don so the man could catch it without hurting himself.

Before Don could further ask what she was doing Sasha then began to pull her the top of her kimono down just enough so that her back was the only thing bare. ((Mind out of the gutter, it's not what t looks like. ))

Don's eyes when wide at what he was seeing.

Sasha's back was covered from top to close to the bottom with scars! The female ninja's face was full of a hurt expression, as she closed her eyes tightly. Most of the scars were old but had deep gashes. Some of the cut seemed also resent too. But this sight sickened even the great Don Paolo to no end and he had to keep himself from dropping Sasha's knife.

"Go on, Master..." Sasha said sadly. "I failed you...This is a tradition all my master from the past have done...every time I fail...if you must take out your anger....go ahead."

"S-Sasha..." Don muttered. The girl was serious...she'd been through a lot and must have been treated like this on a daily basis before. Even to a bad guy like Don Paolo this was just plain cruel!

Sasha kept her sights to the floor waiting calmly as she could hear Don coming up to her with the knife. Closing her eyes more tightly waiting for it to be over with.

But Don did nothing apart from kneeling down leaving the knife on the floor and grabbing Sasha's kimono and pulling back over her shoulders again. Sasha blinked many times before looking up at Don as he got back up.

"Don't be stupid, Sasha." Don said gently, crossing his arms. "I'm not going to do that to you. You failed, yes. But HELLO! So do I! All the time."

"But..." Sasha said, getting up and looking at Don with surprise. Then a sudden happy smile as Don looked back at her, meeting with a smile of his own. "Don..." she gently.

"What matters it next time we try and try again!" Don Paolo said with a laugh, practically telling Sasha to laugh with him. "Layton's end will come soon enough! We shall do so! Your my minion are you not?"

Sasha laughed, and nodded. "Your....different from the others..." she whispered. "No one has ever...treated me so nicely..." Then under her breath she whispered: "Thank you...."

______________

I wanted to add that part in really quick, since they won't be very long in the next chapter. What did you think? And a answer to Peace101: I'm going as fast as I can :D Glad you and everyone else is enjoying this so much.

Of course my speed comes from everyone's wonderful reviews so...depending on how many I see per chapter is about how fast I take! :D I look forward to hearing from you all again! As always...cause you know I am having a harder time posting with as very small limit to the computer as I got...

~With much love, you friend, Trinity.

PS Yes, this is a LONG continuing chapter! D:


	11. Chapter 11: Danger In Dropstone part 5

To: Peace101, It's fine. I understand. :D Glad you guys like it so much. I'd talk to you in private message but you don't seem to have an account so I can't. ^^ That's a problem for anonymous reviews but It does not mean I don't like hearing from ya. So it's cool.

Same thing with "Hehehe" where ever he went. :D I can only talk to you on here to let you know the progress of the story within each chapter. Anyway! On with the show!

Chapter 11: Danger In Dropstone part 5

Flora and Luke just barely made it into the woods. The figure was closing in. They could hear the man weaving through the tall grass, but do to Luke and Flora's small height he must have been having a bad time capturing them....or killing them. Whatever he planned on doing.

It did not matter. All that mattered was getting as much distance between themselves and the man as much as they could!

"Doing alright, Flora?" Luke asked in a whisper, as they zigzagged once in the forest. Going for a few directions one way then going a completely different direction a second later.

Professor had once told him long ago to do this if the situation called for it. This move might very well get the two lost in the brush of the forest and make it hard to find their way back but it also meant they had a better chance of losing the killers trail to so he could not find them too.

"I...I'm getting awfully tired....Lu-Luke..." Flora panted, slowing down a bit, and if not for Luke's grip still on her hand she must likely would have come to a halt.

It was a little weird that the figure was not using anymore bombs though...of course if he was in the forest after the two also he might not want to start a fire. He'd get killed too. And they knew he did not really need to use the bombs...the guy had his AND Layton's fencing swords.

Flora let out a yelp as she lost her balance from a limb sticking out of the ground, and Luke had to quickly pull her up and get her back on her feet. The figure was not making much sound except for that of his own footsteps, which were becoming dangerously close again.

"I think I have an idea Flora, come on!" Luke told her, seeing a forest path a few yards away. Luke could only hope to take it and think the man might continue looking for them in the brush and not think on coming onto the path. And there they could not be heard walking too.

Which it seemed to be working to, as soon as they got on the path they could not longer here the sounds of running feet after them. The plan had worked! They lost him!

The two traveled a long way, the path was becoming more and more in a uphill like feeling too it. They must have been heading up for one of the mountain tops. No longer being chased by the mystery man.

By what it seemed they might just make it up to the top by day break at the pace the children were going. Meanwhile, Layton and Remi, --with the help of Katia-- helped patch up Anderson and Anton's injury's. The two men would be alright. Especially all that Anton has been through.

"I'm...so sorry, Layton..." Anton sighed. "I could not help the children...."

"But you did Anton." Layton corrected the elderly man. "You helped them by letting them escape!"

Even though Layton was the original person the figure wanted to kill, it seemed he was willing to hurt anyone that was close to the professor. Not even Don Paolo would do this.

Layton, Remi and Katia left the house, instructing Anderson--since his injuries were not as bad--stay and watch over Anton while they went after the kids. Anderson was not to happy to let his daughter go, but in the end understood.

"Just what exactly are you planning on doing Hershel!" Remi snapped, following out back where the kids and figures trail within the tall grass lead. "That man had both your sword and his own! Do you plan on fighting him with your bare fists? We need a plan!"

"I'm well aware of the sword problem, Remi...I'm sure we'll think of something. And I know I can count on you." he smiled. "If ever I need a backup plan you know what to do."

Remi smiled back, and gave a simple nod as they continued till they got within reach of the entrance to the forest.

"Where does this lead Katia?" Layton asked.

"This part of the forest goes up into the mountain that towers of Dropstone." Katia answered, pointing with her finger to one of the mountain tops nearby. It stood with a flat surface right in front of the town. From the looks of it a person could easily overlook all of Dropstone from there.

It would certainly explain who the killer was able to track their every move and set all of those traps. And if Luke and Flora were there. The killer would have both of them trapped! Layton and them needed to get to the top of that mountain, and fast!

"We must hurry! Come!" Layton told the two, rushing into the forest for the pathway.

Remi started to run alongside Katia and then suddenly stopped, with another movement the pilot grabbed Katia gently by the arm. "Wait, Katia..."

"What?" Katia blinked confused.

"Hershel is right...and I think I did just think of a plan." Remi said, her face was serious. "But in order for this to work..." with that Remi bent down and whispered something into Katia's ear. Whatever Remi told her made Katia's eyes fill with shock.

Katia backed away from Remi shaking her head many times. "I can't do that, Remi!" she cried. "That way too hard! I've never done anything like that before!"

"Katia..." Remi said gently, placing on hand to Katia's shoulder. "You're the only one I trust to be able to do this...And besides.....even if it does not work, don't you think everyone's gonna end up hurt. Or dead either way?"

"But Remi!" Katia protested. "What your talking is suicide!"

"I know you can do this for me, Katia..." Remi said. "Please...for the children....this man is not going to stop until someone is killed away...and I'm not going to let that be those kids! Or Hershel for that matter..."

It was a hesitant reply, but Katia eventually nodded to Remi a few tears gathering in her eyes. "O-Okay, Remi..." she moaned.

"If the plan does not work...can I in trust you too look after them for me?" Remi double checked.

"Y-yes..." Katia sobbed, sharing a brief hug with Remi before running off. "Good-bye....Remi..." Katia called over her shoulder. Saying it in a way...like she knew....she may never see Remi alive again.

With Katia out of harm's way Remi hurried to catch up with Layton, as they made tracks for the mountain top.

This day happened to be a bit of a misty morning, fog covered the village of Dropstone and far into the sky. The village itself could barely be seen at the mountain top where Luke and Flora laid asleep side by side. Too tired to run anymore the two had collapsed at the mountains peck.

Luke awoke, to find Flora's face a mere few inches from his face. Started Luke gasped and rolled away, blushing quite hard. Let's face it...the boys not THAT mature yet...

Flora groaned, as she too woke up, blinking a few times wondering what Luke was doing. Or had done.

"What's the matter Luke?" she asked confused.

"N-Nothing...." Luke replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he got up and helped Flora to her feet. Changing the subject as fast as he could Luke edged to the edge of the mountain and looked down, spotting the town. "We lucked out, Flora...look the village is down there." Luke's eyes suddenly rolled up behind his head a bit as he stumbled back at bit from the edge. "Oh...were up high...."

"Oh my, Luke!" Flora yelped, grabbing Luke and waiting for the boys dizziness to pass. It was hard to see the town with the mist covering it but Luke's fear of heights had not yet changed. Giggling a little she had almost forgot the killer they had been running from.

"I think were safe now, Flora..." Luke sighed, regaining his own balance. "If the guy still had not found us...I bet he's still wondering the forest!"

"Yes. I guess we gave him the slip."

The sound of mooing reached Luke and Flora's ears. The two looked up to find...

...COWS?!

Here? In the forest?!

"Ah!" Luke gasped with surprise, looking at all the cows eating away at the forest grass. "They were here all along? No wonder we could not find them...that guy must have known to put them here...not to mention he'd be able to keep track of us from down below in case someone ever thought to check here..."

"That's right..." came a deep voice.

Luke and Flora jumped at once, seeing the figure stepping his way out of the trees and walking straight for them!

"I must admit, kids..." the figure continued. "I did not expect you to run all the way here in the place I've been staying at...how foolish of you..." the man said, taking out both fencing swords and pointing them towards the children. "Though as good of bait as you make for bringing Layton here...I only need one of you as a prisoner..."

That last sentence hit the two hard. He planned on killing one of them. The man only required one for a trap.

"I guess this is it..." Flora said, voice breaking a bit.

Luke could only growl a little stepping in front of Flora to protect her.

"Wait a second sir..." Flora continued, head slightly peeking over Luke. "If you insist on getting rid of us and Mr. Layton you should at least tell us the reason why!" she said, getting brave.

"I do have a reason..." the figure grinned. "...But I don't plan on speaking to you..." The man continued to come closer. "And even if I did not...who's to say I don't just want to kill just for fun? And you my dear..." the figure pointed to Flora. "You shall be the first to go..."

"Stay back!" Luke barked. "I won't let you near her!" With all said and done, Luke charged, firsts raised for the figure. "Let's settle this now!"

"LUKE NO!" Flora screamed.

The figure's smirk grew wider, as he quickly dropped one of the fencing swords and used his arm and bashed Luke aside! Luke landed feet away, letting out a yelp of pain.

"Luke!" Flora cried. Though it was herself she should have been worried about in a instant the figure turned back around and began heading for her.

Letting out another battle cry as the figure got closer to her Luke got up again and leaped onto the man's back! Trying it seems to strangle him or hold him back. This seems to make the man angry as he quickly lashes at the boy again so hard Luke's back collides with a forest tree!

"Ah!" Luke gasped with pain, sliding to the ground once more.

"What have we ever done...?" Flora mused, gridding her teeth as the figure closed in once more. Flora's eyes yet again filled with fear.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" he asked, raising his sword near her throat.

"Nnoooo!" Luke cried out, grabbing a hold of the man's heels and hanging on for dear life. "L-leave...her alone..." Luke said, looking up at the figure from where he laid. "If you don't you'll be sorry!"

Just then, in the nick of time did Layton and Remi come bursting through the bushes! Eyes widening at the sight of Luke and Flora.

The figure frowned a quickly grabbed the children in front of him and put both swords to Luke and Flora's throats. ((He just made Luke re-stand back up))

"Well, well...look who we have here." the man said. "Hershel Layton..."

"Let the kids go, sir!" Layton glared. "I don't know what I have done to anger you, but these kids have no part of it!"

Remi got into a fighting position, but stayed still. She could not yet make a move with the kids inches from getting their throats slashed.

"Allow me to introduce myself first, Mr. Layton." the man finally said. ((YES! Finally...a name.)) "My name is Jean De Squall." ((Or Jean De Scole...however you wanna say it.)) "You do know just how famous you are..you give many people in this world hope...how pathetic..."

"What are you getting at, Squall?" Layton questioned.

"I'm just simply tired of your existence...I am for many that have become famous...That's why I cut them down. There should only be one of the best of the best...and that's me." Squall said with a deviant smirk. "If you were not around and there is only need for one professor, I'm sure things will be a lot better. Don't you agree?"

"Daddy...!" Luke cried, still in a little pain but unable to move with the swords still pointed at him and Flora. "Dad...you gotta convince this guy somehow..."

"Maybe so..." Layton answered to Squall. "But if I give you my life...would you let my children go?"

"Hershel no!" Remi gasped, stepping in front of the professor. "If anyone's gonna die you sure as heck better settle with me!"

"Remi--" Layton began, reaching out to grab her, but Remi was too quick an leaped away from Layton and near Squall. "What are you doing?!"

"Heh? Me? Settle for you?" Squall laughed. "Now why would I do that?" Squall put his and Layton's sword ever closer to the kids throat. Remi came to a halt. "Maybe I will... If so how are you going to go? By my hand perhaps?"

Remi sighed and lowered her head, looking back at a confused Hershel. "Hershel...take care of them." she said in a low tone.

"But Remi--" Layton blinked.

"It's okay...don't worry." Remi hushed him, starting to walk away from Squall and the children...and towards the cliff.

Remi took a moment to scan the edge and looked down at the misty fog that seemed to make such a drop go on forever. Wind blowing through her hair, an untellable expression covered her face. Then as she turn her back to the edge of the cliff she looked to Squall with a strong look. Glaring at him.

"Unlike you I have ALWAYS respected life, for everything and everyone that came my way!" Remi said proudly, face looking like it was close to tears. "Whether things went alright or were complete disasters! Every choice, every experience, every person! Nothing made us turn out anything like how you see the world! You know despite all the horrible things you have done, all and all I had a really wonderful life!"

Complete silent's filled the air, both the kids and Layton looked at Remi with fear, realizing what she was about to do. Squall's face had no emotion.

"Now you have to promise..." Remi growled, stepping backwards ever so slightly towards the edge. "You get me in exchange for the children!" with that Remi closed her eyes, letting her body fall backwards and off the cliff!

Flora and Luke gasped in pure horror, unable to move.

"Remi!" Layton yelled, running over and trying to grab her but it was too late. She was outta reach and falling feet first down and through the misty clouds....hands almost looking like they were trying to reach out for Layton as she disappeared outta sight. "REMI!!!"

Unconsciously did Luke open up his mouth and shout: "NO MOM!" Tears falling down his and Flora's face.

Silent's yet again filled the air. Layton fell to his hands and knees at the edge, still looking down where Remi had jumped....reality hitting him hard at what she had just done....A lump started to gather in his throat. Either him nor Flora had real thought about what Luke had said a second ago. It did not matter.

"Oh Remi..." Flora cried. "Oh God she's gone..."

Squall could only chuckle evilly, still having the kids at sword point not letting them free.

"Nobody said I was ever good at keeping promises...." Squall said dryly. "Remember, Hershel Layton? You're the only one I want. You're lady friends death is in vain. Or maybe this is what I have to do and finish off the kids to make my point?"

Layton's eyes filled with fury, as he clutched part of the dirt with his fists. Head snapping in Squall's direction. "Unforgiveable!" Layton spat, getting up quickly and staring Squall down.

"You did not really think I was going to let ANYONE live did you?" Squall laughed. "Say goodbye to them now, Hershel Layton..."

"STOP!!!" Layton cried, holding out a helpless hand.

Before Squall had a chance to slice the kids, he stopped short. The sound of a engine from high above the clouds came into earshot. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked up. Something big shot up through the mist and was now heading in their direction!

Katia's plane! With no one other than Katia herself flying the plane!

"What's this?!" Squall gasped, grip on the children loosening ever so slightly. Obviously not expecting this at all!

Layton had tears in his eyes as the plan started to take a sudden nose dive for them! A all too familiar woman on top of the plane's wings, taking position to jump down! Looking as mad as heck!

Remi!

"Heads up!" Katia shouted, pulling the plane upwards to fly on before she ended up crashing, flying up and onward. Beforehand though as close to the ground as she could get Remi came jumping down, landing right in front of Squall and the children!

"YOU!?" Squall barked.

Remi without a second thought put her hands to the ground and feet into the air and managed to kick on of Squall's swords up and out of his hands! --Layton's sword!-- Making it land on the ground near where Layton was. Squall hissed at the pain from the kick.

Still without a word Remi then quickly grabbed the kids into her arms with Squall properly distracted and broke off into a run to get away from Squall.

"Hershel now!" Remi called over her shoulder.

"Witch!" Squall snapped, lashing out with his fencing sword and somehow managed to lash at her back! Remi cried out but did not drop the children, and kept going. It was a minor scrap to the back. Easily treated.

But that fired Layton up like never before as he dashed over and picked up his sword. At the same time Squall dashed up and locked swords with Layton! The two faced each other down.

Remi landed to her side grunting in pain, letting go of the kids but keeping them close. It was up to Layton now. Katia had returned to the ground already. It was only them.

At that point Layton and Squall broke out into a sword fight! One just as similar if not the same as when it was just Anton and him a while back. Every time Squall tried to lash out one way Layton blocked. However, every time Layton tried to do the same Squall was quick to move away. Both men kept on hitting and blocking almost in sequence.

They were both equally good fencers. Layton was not losing, but he was not winning either. And what was worse was he was starting to tire. Seeing this Squall started to force Layton towards the edge of the cliff.

"Your are quite skilled Hershel Layton." Squall smirked. "But I'm afraid this can't go on forever..."

Layton could feel the end of heels touching the edge. Glaring at Squall as he stood still trying to fend Squall off without moving back any further. "Yes, Your right about that, Sir..." Layton grunted.

Without warning Squall did the unthinkable and pushed Layton--as well as himself off! The professor had acted quickly however and grabbed the ledges edge, holding on as best as he could.

Squall however, fell, but as much to everyone's dismay, from within Squall's long cape popped out a glider! Layton gasped as he watched the man glide away...long out of sight, and heading out of the village.

As good as that was, Layton's grip on the ledge was weakening. He closed his eyes waiting for a unforgiveable fall to come. He could not pull himself up and his sword laid to far away from him since Squall's push.

"HERSHEL!" Remi roared, hand whipping out from above him and grabbing the professor's hands just in time!

"Thanks for that, Remi..." Layton sighed, looking a little dizzy as though he might faint. It did not matter if he did or not. Remi's straight alone was enough to pull him up. Once back on the safety of the top Layton still sat down. "I think...a vacation is in order..."

"Oh Hershel..." Remi said happily, hugging her dear friend, as Luke and Flora came by for a long missed hug as well. "I guess we both did something a little reckless, huh?"

"Indeed..."

Back in the village--after rounding up all the cows and helping the farmers Layton, Remi and the kids meet up with Anton and Katia.

"I knew you could do it Katia." Remi grinned. "Nice catch with the plane back there."

"Were NEVER doing that again..." Katia said shakily. Not that Remi could disagree with that. That was truly a dangerous stunt.

The four stayed a few more days with Katia and Anton. Katia would be okay now. Her and Anderson were getting along better than ever. And she now had all the help she needed looking after Anton with the villagers that had left now starting to return.

Everything going back to the way it should be. It seems Squall was going to find other ways to go after Layton.

Anton said his goodbyes to Layton and the kids at the house. Telling Layton of course to keep the sword, and take care.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be around, Mr. Layton..." Anton told him honestly. "If there was one more thing I could ask of you....when that time comes...would you...make sure my Granddaughter will be okay?"

Layton made a small nod. "Of course, Anton...It's my duty as a English Gentleman."

"I just worry what will befall once I'm not here. I don't wish for her to be alone...but I'm not asking to have this be a burden either...her and Anderson do go there separate paths from time to time still. I hope I'm not asking much."

"Not at all." Layton said. "I promise I'll think of something. Till then...take care, my friend."

Katia was there to send them off once at the station. Giving each a proper goodbye. "Good luck...about...that guy after you Mr. Layton." Katia said sadly. "I wish there was more I could do to help."

"You helped plenty, Katia." Layton replied gently. "If anything further comes up will see you later, my dear. Till then just stay safe."

Katia smiled happily as she waved them off. Train taking off down the road for London.

___

WOOT! Long chapter! :D I'm so tired... D: D: D: Anyway, I'm glad you guys enjoyed and hopefully I'll see you later...Or really soon... D: And YES!!! Give the bad guy a glider...why not? Heh, heh... O_O


	12. Chapter 12: Babysitting

To Peace 101: That's fine. I'm sorry to hear about that though...yikes. And no. It's fine that you smiled about the story. LOL. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them during the chapters then, my friend. Just let me know if you need something.

To: Luke and Layton Lover: Chill! D: LOL OK! OK! I'll have Luke get kidnapped or something in a later chapter! For now it's a relaxing--funny --chapters first. Everyone needs a break. A kidnap will come I promise. :D Better? heh, heh...

Chapter 12: Babysitting

It was a short time of relaxing for the Layton residents. Remi had to go back to her workshop of course. She also told Hershel before she left that she was planning on making something special for them while she was away.

"What do you think it could be professor?" Luke asked, while the three sat in the living room eating some breakfast.

"Knowing Remi...who knows." Layton replied with a chuckle. "She always did like her surprises."

"I for one don't want another surprise for awhile Mr. Layton..." Flora sighed. "That last mystery in Dropstone was...tiring..."

"I know, my dear..." Layton said. "I'm sorry you two had to go through that. Let's hope to be more watchful from now on. But at the same time, like Remi said: We also must have are fair share of enjoyment in the world."

And enjoyment they were about to have soon too...

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Luke was there to answer it...after all it gave him a chance to get away from Flora's badly burnt breakfast...though, the boy had to admit: It was getting a little more bearable. Perhaps Remi and Katia did teach her a bit more. Still needs practice though...

"AH!" Luke yelped, when opening the door. Layton of course came rushing over, followed by Flora.

"My boy, what are you screaming at?" Layton asked, peeking at the person in the open door. Finding a long blue hair woman standing there. "Ah, Rose."

"Good morning Mr. Layton." Rose greeted, with a smile. "I know this is last minute but..may I ask that favor we talking about a long time ago...?" she said with a weak smile.

"Why of course, Rose." Layton nodded, him and Luke moving aside to let her in, so they could further talk. "What seems to be the problem, my dear?" Layton asked again, having Rose sitting on the couch.

"Well...me and Will need to go out of town this afternoon and won't be back till midnight..." Rose sighed, taking a moment to think. "And it's a trip we can't take Anna with us...we just need someone to look after her for the day. We've been trying to call for other babysitters but we had no one available. And Mimi lives too far away as you know."

"Ah, babysitting then?" Layton shrugged. "I'd like to help myself, but I have work today. This may be the weekend but the university is making me work over time."

"We'll do it, professor." Luke replied, him and Flora both nodding their heads.

Layton thought for a moment, crossing his arms. "You two...babysitting is not an easy job. I don't what you to take this on unless you really--"

"How hard can it be?" Flora smiled. "I for one like kids. And it will be nice to see and get to know little baby Anna."

"A baby is big responsibility." Layton reminded them.

"Please professor?" Luke said. "Were not that young! We can handle it!"

"Well..." Layton said slowly. "I guess...If it's fine by you Rose?" he said turning to her.

"Yes, it's fine." Rose smiled, standing up. "Thank you so much! I owe you big time....again..."

"Not at all Rose."

That afternoon Layton personality drove the kids to Will and Rose's house. The parents were already gone when they got there, but left a note and house keys to Layton beforehand during Rose's visit. The note explained everything Luke and Flora need to do:

The food Anna was allowed to eat, where in the kitchen to find it. The times of the day she needed to sleep. Emergency numbers if there was a break in or problems with the baby. Basically everything they needed to know.

"That's a long list." Luke muttered, stepping into the house alongside Flora and Layton.

"Heh, I'm sure you can do this..." Layton told them. "You said so yourself. Now, I must be off to work. I'll be by along with Rose and Will tonight to come get you and bring you home. If there a emergency such as about...Squall, let me know right away."

"We will, professor." Luke said seriously. Though hopefully that guy was not after them for a while. Luke watched as Layton left through the door. Just as the professor got into his car he called over his shoulder to them.

"The note says Anna is in her room sleeping. Do take care not to wake her up."

"We Mr. Layton!" Flora called.

"Wwwaaaaaaah!" Came a baby's cry from the top room of the house. Flora's voice was just a hint to loud.

"Oops..." Flora blushed, hands over her mouth. Layton half chuckled driving off.

"Ugh..." Luke sighed, placing a hand to his face as he shut the door and stared at Flora.

What a wonderful start.

"Well, Flora," Luke said. "How do we deal with a screaming baby?"

Flora read the note. "Umm...I guess...we...uh..." Flora ran up the stairs. "Let's go get her first."

The two arrived in the room to find little Anna in her baby bed, of course. Still crying quite loudly. So loud if fact Luke and Flora had to cover their ears. "Ahh!" Luke yelped. "It's like nails on a chalkboard! Make it stop!"

"I got it!" Flora said, coming up and grabbing a hold of the baby as gently as possible, and rocking it back and forth. "There, there..." Flora whispered to Anna. "I'm sorry I woke you...were." she cooed.

The baby stopped crying and stared confused at Flora. Luke came over. His face showed surprise. "Wow, you're a natural Flora!" he complemented.

"You think so?" Flora smiled, looking back down at the baby Flora continued: "Yep, were gonna watch over you for the day? Doesn't that sound fun?"

The baby's eyes filled with tears. Before Flora and Luke could do much, she started to cry again. "Wwwwaaaaaaaahhh!" Right in Flora's ears.

Flora yelped and nearly dropped Anna in fright. "I'm a bad mother!" Flora cried, trying to rock Anna some more to calm her down.

"Just don't shake her." Luke warned, grabbing a hold of one of Flora's shivering arms. "Calm down...I think she's just cranky. Maybe giving her food will help."

"O-okay..." Flora sniffed, following Luke into the kitchen carrying a still crying Anna.

While Flora tried to calm down Anna by rocking her and humming, Luke was busy digging through the cupboards. The note was not detailed enough. "Baby formula..." Luke mumbled, head completely in a cupboard. "Baby formula...baby formula...baby formula..."

"Luke..." Flora moaned. "Hurry please...."

"I'm trying, but it's not anywhere in--"

"Wh-what's that on the counter?" Flora pointed, spotting a small little jar of mushy yellow stuff.

"Oh..." Luke grinned sheepishly.

Sitting Anna down in a baby chair Luke tried to give her little small spoon full's of the baby formula. (For the record it's banana flavor.) Anna had stopped crying but had her mouth shut shaking her head. Face puffed up.

"Come on Anna." Luke cooed. "It's really tasty. Mmm!"

Nothing.

"Does this stuff REALLY taste good, Luke?" Flora questioned, holding up the jar and reading the ingredients. "Maybe we need to eat some and show her how good it is." With that Flora grabbed a spoon and put some into her mouth.

"Hmm..yeah! Good idea Flora." Luke said, taking a spoon full and trying some too.

The moment the two put the stuff in their mouths their eyes widened. Both kids started gagging. "Uck!" Flora coughed, her and Luke stumbling around the room trying to spit the nasty stuff out.

"S-see, Anna ..." Luke gasped. "It's not so bad..."

Not so bad? The kids have tears coming out of their eyes for crying out loud! Well..then..what would be the comparison if they were to give the baby Flora's cooking? Nah...

During the time the kids spent gagging Anna cutely started to play with the still open jar of banana baby formula, dumping most of the stuff onto her lap and table. Flora gasped and looked up.

"N-no, Anna!" she cried, seeing the baby squealing with joy as she played in the yellow mess. And what she did not play with she put in her mouth and ate.

"Well..." Luke shrugged. "I guess this counts as feeding her."

"Only now she's all dirty." Flora said, picking Anna up and taking her to the kitchen sink. Anna still squealing with joy. Flora could not help but smile. "Aww...you're not so bad. Luke? Could you clean up the mess while I clean Anna?"

"Yeah sure thing!" Luke called, getting to work.

"Okay, Anna," Flora said gently, taking off her shirt and grabbing a rag and starting to fill the sink. It was just Anna's face and part of her chest that needed to be clean. This part should be simple. Taking the warm wet ragged Flora started to easily clean up. That is until--

"Weeee!!" the baby squealed, tiny fists splashing at the water! Getting Flora completely soaked!

"He-hey now!" Flora gasped, spitting out water from her mouth once the Anna had stopped.

Luke innocently walked over, wondering what the yelling was about. "Oh my, Flora...your all wet."

"Tell me something I don't know." Flora sighed.

"Weeee!" Anna laughed again, splashing water at Luke getting him all wet too.

"Well..." Luke half laughed. "We match now."

"You know something else?" Flora added. "This is what I call a 'Baby Shower'."

After cleaning up more of a mess the two took Anna into the living room. The baby seemed happy and they continued to play with her on the couch. Making funny faces to make Anna laugh.

Flora and Luke laughed too. Let's face it a baby's laugh is VERY cute. If there was ever a downside to feeding a baby...it was burping it though. Flora volunteered to do so, and just ended up not only burping it. But she patted a tad too hard and part of its dinner came right back up again.

"Luke could you hand me a towel?" Flora sighed.

Things were looking up after that....

....Or were they?

Both Flora and Luke's noses suddenly wrinkled up. Something smelt very bad.

"Eww..." Luke pinched his nose close. "What IS that smell?!"

"Bananas I think..." Flora said, pointing to Anna. Her diaper to be precise.

The two could only stare at Anna. Both had pale blank expressions. "I've never changed a diaper before." Luke muttered to Flora.

"Me either, Luke..." Flora said.

"Well I guess it can' be that hard. Our parents did it for us all the time right?" Luke gulped.

"Ye-yeah.." Flora said walking for the pantry to get some more diapers. "Let me go get some more and you work on getting the old one off."

"ME??" Luke yelped, Flora zoomed outta the room and for the pantry. "Oh boy..." he said gulping again as he began to unwrap the diaper. His eyes widened at the mess all baby's left in there diapers.

Luke's face puffed up as he took it off, and folded it up so Flora did not have to see. Luke began to gag. Face turning a little green. He spent the time throwing the diaper away in the trash--still holding his mouth--but the smell had got to him.

As Flora started to walk back in Luke run for the upstairs bathroom, holding his gut and stomach!

"Lu-Luke?" Flora blinked. "Do you need some help?"

In reply the only thing she could hear from the upstairs was the sound of Luke puking and gasping. Flora was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Never mind on that. She needed to get back to Anna.

Using another whip Flora did a good job cleaning up what Luke could not, and used the powder and everything before placing the new diaper on. Must have been a girl thing. Flora smiled. Feeling very proud of herself for this.

Poor Luke though.

The boy came walking back downstairs, still holding his belly, looking a little on the greenish side.

"Doing okay Luke?" Flora asked.

"....I...I don't wanna talk about it..." Luke moaned.

Afterwards it was a bit of a quiet evening for awhile. Luke and Flora went back to playing with little Anna. The baby was enjoying herself again. Laughing all the while, but Luke and Flore were getting tried. And the others were not due back for another six hours.

"Were suppose to have her sleep now, Luke." Flora said, re-reading the note.

"Okay..." Luke said, the two brought Anna up to her room. "Okay, Anna. Bedtime." he whispered to her.

Anna's big eyes filled with tears. And she started to wail.

"Ah, Luke!" Flora snapped. "Maybe saying 'bedtime' is not such a good idea!"

"Well what should we do?" Luke thought a moment. "Ah wait! I got it! We can sing her a lullaby!"

"Can you sing?" Flora asked curiously.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. I never tried. But I play the violin pretty good. Let me give singing a shot."

"Okay then. Go ahead." said Flora, putting Anna in her bed.

"Twinkle, twinnnkellle Liitttlle staaaar!" Luke sang, practically breaking the high note. And not in a good way. Luke's singing voice could have broken glass. Flora yelped and covered her ears. The baby actually screamed, crying even louder.

Flora glared at Luke as the boy did not stop singing. He had no idea how bad he was. Gridding her teeth Flora went and cover Luke's mouth with both hands.

"Stop it! Your scaring her!"

"Sorry..." Luke gulped, as Flora finally let go.

"Let me try and sing to it." Flora said with a smile, starting to sing a little. And let's face it, some girls--not all-- had that natural pure singing voice. And Flora had it. Far better she was at singing than cooking.

It did not take long for little Anna to fall asleep. And when she did Luke and Flora practically fell to the floor in relief.

"You got some nice pipes..." Luke whispered to her.

"Thanks Luke..." Flora blushed. Carefully Luke and Flora started to tip toe outta the room.

However a floorboard squeaked just beneath there feet! Luke and Flora gasped and turned around.

Baby was still sleeping. Good....

"That was a close call..." Luke sighed, placing a hand to the wall. Accidentally though hitting the light switch!

Lights go on. Baby wakes with a fright.

"Waaaaaaaaahh!" Anna cry's. Flora turns and gives Luke another glare.

"Oh now what!?" Luke says, starting to cry too, wailing just about as loud as the baby. "I'm tired! And I think Anna filled up her diaper again...! No more baby stuff..!"

"Oh Luke...." Flora said, going over and grabbing a few pacifiers and placing one in Luke's open crying mouth. Shutting him up. "Let's just take it from the top..."

Afterwards the kids got to work, YET AGAIN, changing Anna's diaper and getting her to go to sleep. By the time it came for Rose, Will and Layton to come over and get them, they both found the kids cutely asleep beside Anna's bed.

Layton chuckled. Luke still had a pacifier in his mouth for whatever reason it took to entertain Anna into sleep. Flora Was for whatever reason holding a bucket on her lap, head resting on it, snoring loudly voice echoing in the bucket.

"Well, well..." Will laughed quietly. "This is quite a lovely surprise."

"Thanks for having the children look after Anna for us Mr. Layton. " Said Rose. "Anything we can do for you guys next time?"

"I think I speak for the children when I say: Possibly never have them do this again." Layton said, gently walking over,--removing the bucket and pacifier from Luke and Flora-- and picking both his kids up into his arms.

Saying goodbye, Layton then drove the children home. Luke and Flora still out like a light. He's most likely have to carry them to their rooms too.

"My little ones...." Layton cooed.


	13. Chapter 13: Carnival Fun

Chapter 13: Carnival Fun

Luke and Flora arrived home as they always did every evening from school. Meeting up with the professor. This was a normal thing, as always. But this evening, the kids had something really important they wanted to ask Layton.

"A Carnival?" Layton blinked, taking a sip of his tea, while the three sat down at the table eating a much better dinner Flora had finally prepared.

"That's right Mr. Layton." Flora nodded, smiling sweetly. ""Both me and Luke got flyers from school telling of a Carnival taking place in the park this weekend, and--"

"We wanted to go," Luke continued. "Me and Flora."

"All by yourself?" Layton pondered, with a frown. Sure Luke was growing up a bit. This was obviously some form of a date between the two. At least that's what Layton gathered, or maybe he was thinking too much but still... " I don't know...you know we have a killer out there. Not to mention Don Paolo."

"Please professor?" Luke pleaded. "You can even give us a proper time to be back home...It's just for one day!"

Layton sighed, crossing his arms and staring off into space. "Well alright then..." Layton gave in.

Luke and Flora practically cheered upon hearing that.

"On one condition," Layton continued, looking at the two seriously. "I want both of you two back home at seven O'clock sharp. That gives you all day to just..." Layton smiled, giving them a wink. "...just have the time of your life's."

"Ha, thanks professor." Luke laughed, both he and Flora smiling happily.

"If you two are not back by seven though I will come for you." Layton said gently. "I'll always come for you." Whether or not the kids--who at this point were jumping up and down with excitement-- heard him.

That afternoon at the park the two arrived just in time to see everything all set up and ready.

Roller Coasters, Ferris Wheels, the occasional Carnival game booths, a petting zoo, food stands, this place had everything and more. And of course there was a crowd of people where ever you walked.

"It's packed, Luke." Flora noted, crossing her arms a bit. "Where to first?"

"How about the Roller Coaster?" Luke grinned.

"Ah!" Flora gasped. "N-no! Anything but that!" clearing her throat she added softly: "Why not the Ferris Wheel?"

"No!" Luke yelped. Of course, many people had fear of a Roller Coaster. It was only normal. But this one with Luke and a Ferris Wheel...well...him and the professor both...the whole incident back in Flora's home village when they first met her. Ugh...Luke did not even wanna re-call that day.

"Come on!" Flora smiled, grabbing Luke gently by the arm and pulling him for the giant Ferris. "It will be fun! What are you so afraid about?"

"F-Flora!" Luke cried, helplessly being dragged along. "Noooooo!" he moaned.

Little did they know, as it always seemed to be, they were being watched from within the crowds. Thankfully it was not anyone like Squall. But it was Don Paolo and Sasha. Back in action.

"Ah-ha..." Don sneered, keeping a close eye on the two kids. "I knew those flyers would mean these kids would be here! And that fool Layton is not around either! Jackpot!"

"Yeah, you seemed to be able to read those kids minds really well. But then again who could pass up a chance to come to one of these?" Sasha smirked.

"Shut it, Sasha." Don groaned, blushing a little from embarrassment.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Sasha asked, changing the subject. "Just how do you plan on capturing them with all these people around?"

"Simple." Don told her. "We wait till they get separated. I always happens. Why that's how I captured Flora the last time."

((A part of professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. Now in stores now. :D ))

"How original." Sasha commented.

"Did I just tell you too--" Don started to snap.

"Hey look!" Sasha pointed. "Their getting on the Ferris Wheel."

Luke held on for dear life the moment he and Flora got into one of the rocking seats of the Ferris Wheel. Sweating quite hard around the cheeks.

"Luke..." Flora frowned. "The ride has not even started yet."

"I know...bu-but I hate heights..." Luke stuttered.

"And you wanted to go on the Roller Coaster why?"

"Cause its quick...." Luke said slowly. "While on the other hand a Ferris Wheel is...slow"

Flora only laughed and grabbed a hold of one of Luke's hands and eased it from the seat. Giving it a squeeze. "There, there..." she giggled. "I won't let you fall." Luke seemingly started to relax upon hearing that.

((Personally I LOVE Roller Coasters and Ferris Wheels. ))

Then the ride started to lift up off the ground, Luke yelp and grabbed a hold of Flora's shoulder, shaking badly. Flora just sweat-dropped. Grinning. "Poor Luke," she whispered.

And of course the ride had to stop on the top level. As nice as it was of the view of London, Luke could have gone without, and it seemed he might be getting sick, that, and or ready to pass out.

"Luke...?" Flora said unsure, shaking him a bit by the shoulder with her free hand. "Just don't look down. Look at the nice ...uh..." she looked around trying to find something to keep Luke's mind of the ground.

"Ugh...." Luke moaned, sweating a little more around the face.

"Ah-ha! Look there Luke!" Flora smiled, pointing to a Hotdog stand. "Why don't we go get some hotdogs after this, huh? That will make you feel better."

Luke did not reply, only thing he did in response was have his face turn a pale sheet of green.

"Oops..."

"I'm gonna...die..." Luke cried. Just then the Ferris Wheel started to rotate again, the two came down and Luke and Flora got off. Luke just about kissed the ground.

"There that was not so bad was it?" Flora giggled again. "Now how about some hotdogs?"

Luke's face turned more green as he rushed for the nearest trash can and began puking, sticking his head right in there.

"Maybe will get some food later...." Flora muttered.

"Uh, Flora?" Luke called, head still in the trash can. "I think my heads stuck."

Afterwards the two went down to the game booths. Luke had a good arm when it came to knocking down bottles. Flora herself was a little thrilled by this. Especially when Luke won her a giant stuffed bear. "Oh Luke!" she gasped. "Thank you! It's wonderful!"

"You're welcome Flora." Luke grinned.

Luke then wanted to try and win her another prize by trying his luck with a 'Dunk the Man' type of game. But the target to hit was moving too much and Luke just could not hit it.

"HA! What's the matter little man?" the man in the plastic tank of water taunted. "Can't hit a target? You throw like a girl!"

"W-why you!" Luke growled.

"Luke, let me try." Flora said gently, taking the ball and getting ready to aim.

"Ha! A girl now?" the man laughed. "What a joke!"

Flora glared, grip on the ball getting harder. Then she gave it a swing!

Bonk! Went the ball as it hit the target, the man in the tank screamed as he took a dive into the water!

Luke and Flora both laughed.

"Nice one Flora." Luke smiled.

Don and Sasha still watched from a distance. "Ugh....this is becoming impossible!" Don snapped to no one in particular. "They keep standing to close together! Hows a guy suppose to kidnap someone!?"

"Keep your voice down." Sasha warned. "Were not the only people in the park you know." The ninja was standing beside Don Paolo eating away at some cotton candy. Big smile on her face. "Mmm...this is good. Never had anything like this before."

"Yuk! can't believe you like sweets too!" Don rolled his eyes.

"But it's good, Donny!" Sasha said rather loudly, leaning over, trying to get the mad genius to eat some by shoving it down his mouth. "Try, try!" she must have been a little hyper.

Don gagged, pushing her away. "No! It's nasty!" Don yelped. "Darn it Sasha!"

Sasha just laughed sweetly. Having a good time. Don sighed, and eventually did the unthinkable and took a bit into the cotton candy willingly. Sasha blinked surprised. "Mmm..." Don sighed. "Nah...still nasty."

Sasha laughed again. Don was trying to enjoy himself. How nice.

To a point it became evening time. Layton would be expecting them home in a few more hours. The kids had down almost every ride and game in the park. The two had now stopped to take a break and finally eat those hotdogs Flora was talking about.

That and a little ice-cream for desert.

"Luke, your face." Flora giggled, the boy seemed to have a smudge of whipped cream on part of his nose and cheek.

"Where?" Luke gulped, trying like crazy to find the place and wipe it off with a napkin. This only made Flora laughed harder as Luke tried to get his face clean but was missing the parts of his face that needed it completely.

"Here," Flora smiled, grabbing hers and cleaning his face. "Let me get that for you."

Luke sat perfectly still. Not moving an inch. Face going red once again today.

Don Paolo and Sasha sat close by as well. Sasha was eating ice-cream cone. Don was using a pair of binoculars to spy.

"Wow! This is tasty too!" Sasha gasped with delight, taking another bit. "Thanks for the ice-cream. I can't believe you don't like sweets. Yum!"

"Ugh...you're as bad as a kid." Don groaned.

"Hey, I can act all grown up like I am anytime I want." Sasha half laughed. "I just never knew how good this stuff was till now."

"If you're really an adult you should know it's going to go straight to your hips."

"What was that?" Sasha glared, bending her table spoon.

"N-Nothing..."

After finishing their meal, Luke and Flora headed out to play a few more booth games and maybe visit the petting zoo. Cause, Flora already knew Luke would want to go there.

"It will be time to go soon Luke." Flora told him, finishing of another round of 'Whack the Weasel'. We've seen a lot and done a lot. We should be heading home soon."

"Okay Flora." Luke nodded with a smile, the two of them heading for the petting zoo for one quick hello to the animals.

As they walked Flora eventually looked up as they past the Roller Coaster. "Wait Luke." she called, turning to face the giant ride. "I....I've been thinking...since you came on that Ferris ride with me...maybe I'll give this a shot after all."

Luke blinked. "You sure Flora?"

Flora made a shaky nod. "Uh-huh." Luke started to come with her heading up for the stairs, but Flora turned and stopped him.

"By myself silly." she giggled. "I already freaked you out about the other ride. I want to face my fear by myself now." she said confidently.

"Good for you Flora." Luke smiled gently. "I'll be waiting for you at the Coaster exit when you get off then."

It was as simple as that. Flora got onto the ride and vanished down the tracks at top speed with everyone else. Luke sighed as he could hear her and many more people on board screaming like crazy. He could only hope she was doing okay.

Though he was proud of her for facing her fears.

Luke started to head for the Roller Coasters exit stairs to await Flora's safe return. Unaware of Don Paolo and Sasha's close presents. Just getting close enough Sasha called out to him.

"Hey Luke." she said sweetly, Luke turning around, eyes widening. "Remember me? Let's take a walk shall we?"

Luke did not even have time to scream for help, as Don Paolo reached down and grabbed him!

Flora came down the steps of the Roller Coaster mere minutes later. Her first thought were not on Luke's absents, but finding the nearest trash can and emptying her stomach. "Ooohh...." Flora moaned. "That was terrible...Not I see why you don't like it so much Luke..."

Silent's except that of the other people within the park was her reply.

"Luke...?" Flora said dreadfully, looking right to left not finding any signs of her friend. Heart racing, faster and faster. "Luke?!"

The professor was watching the clock quite hard as he sat in his chair within the living room. It's not that he was worried yet but it was becoming dangerously close to Luke and Flora's return. Or perhaps he was only jumping the gun. Kids did have a habit of coming to places 'fashionably late'.

"I'm being to over parent like again." Layton told himself. "There nothing to worry about--"

Suddenly the phone rang. Curiously Layton got up and answered it. Before he could even say hello, Flora's voice boomed on the other end.

"Mr. Layton!!!" she cried.

"Wh-what's the matter, my dear?" Layton blinked slightly pulling his ear away from the receiver.

"I...I lost Luke!" she said. "I can't find him anywhere! I think someone may have--" she paused a minute and looked over at someone, gasping.

"What's happening?!" Layton called, noticing something was amiss. "Flora!? Answer me!"

"I think..." Flora continued, with a glare, seeing Don Paolo and Sasha having a hold of Luke by the hand as to not raise alarm with the other people around them. Don was taking Luke towards end of the park. Near the petting zoo. "I think I found him. Get down here when you can. Please hurry."

"Flora wait I--" Layton began but Flora was quick to hang up the phone and tail after her friend and Don Paolo.

((If you are seeing this right...yes...it is happening. Flora's coming to the rescue!))

"You won't get away with this..." Luke growled, trying to wiggle his hands out of Don's grasp. Not daring to talk for fear of Sasha's knife. However Sasha did not show any intentions of using it.

In fact, her mind did not seem to be on this attempting kidnap. Course it would not be an official one till they got out of the park.

"Gee, I don't know, brat." Don smirked. "This is looking awfully bad for you." Don looked over at Sasha. The ninja was frowning while staring off into space. "What's wrong now? We should be celebrating!"

"Forgive me if I don't share in you happy moment, Donny." Sasha sighed.

"Sasha?" Don frowned.

"Luke!" came a far off cry.

Everyone turned around at once, seeing young Flora herself, over by the zoo pen.

"Flora!" Luke gasped, trying even harder to get free. "Flora run now! Get away! They'll get you too!"

"I'm here to save you!" Flora said, shaking her head, not leaving where she stood.

"You and what army?" Don laughed.

Flora made a scary grin, unlocking the pens door and letting loose all the pigs, chickens, and other little petting zoo animals out and having them head straight for Don and Sasha! "This army!" Flora yelled. "Luke hurry and get outta the way!"

Don and Sasha's eyes widened with fear. Not even bothering to do much else she jumped clear of the stampeding animals and out of the way. Don Paolo...was not so lucky.

As it would have it having the charging little animals come coming at him, Don let go of Luke and broke off into a sprint. "You can't be serious!" Don yelped, not getting away in time and falling to the ground with animals going between his legs and knocking down.

Luke easily got out of the way since the animals were not to interested in him and got by fine.

"Sasha help!!" Don yelped, a baby pig or two sitting on his back. That and a chicken or two pecking a bit hole in his back end! "OWWW!"

Sasha ignored the kids and went to Don Paolo and helped him up. As people from the Carnival started to gather, Sasha hissed to Don: "We need to get out of here."

Don could not agree more, and the two of them made a run for it.

"Luke!" Flora cried, running up to him and hugging him. "Oh Luke I was so worried!"

"You were amazing Flora." Luke commented, hugging back.

"Well I learned a little about talking with the animals like you and...well...this was the only thing I could think of to do." Flora smiled, people in charge of the petting zoo coming up to Flora and Luke, arms crossed. "And....were in a lot of trouble..." she gulped.

Layton arrived soon afterwards and helped the kids out by paying for the damage. As well as help round up the animals. Of course after that Layton took them home.

"I still can't believe you did that Flora." Layton said, though his voice was not very mad sounding. "I'm proud of you. That was very brave."

"Sorry about the damage though professor..." Flora sighed, sitting in the back seat with Luke, smiling a little though.

"It's alright my dear. As long as no one got hurt."

"Hey look on the bright side." Luke winked, thinking back to the chickens pecking away at Don's end. "At least for once we got to see Don Paolo get it in 'the end'."

___________

Corny ending And short I know... I'm sorry if this chapter was bad..... D: I fail! Funniness and bad guys should maybe not be in the same chapter like this. I can't help but feel I mess up again.

Sorry.... ^^


	14. Chapter 14: Beached part 1

To Peace 101: Sorry for the wait. I was away for the weekend! I'm back on track now. Happy birthday to you and all your friends by the way. Consider this chapter as your b-day present! :D And thank you!

To Layton and Luke Lover: I'll have him get kidnapped and hurt later I promise! Calm down! D: What is it with everyone and wanting Luke kidnapped so much? Geez....I feel bad for the poor boy.... LOL

Chapter 14: Beached part 1

It was one hot day when Remi called back her dear friend Layton to explain what she's been working on recently.

"Pack your bags!" she boomed over the phone. "Were going to the beach!"

"The beach..?" Layton mused, blinking a few times at the excitement of Remi's voice.

"Uh-huh." she replied. "Don't go dilly dallying. Just meet me at the workshop tomorrow with the kids in the morning and will head right down! I got everything all planned out for a good old relaxing time."

"Will do, Remi..." Layton chuckled, hanging up the phone and going to tell the news to the kids.

"Oh yes!" Luke cheered, when Layton got finished explaining. "We get to go swimming again! This will be great!"

"Take it easy, my boy." Layton smiled, turning to Flora. "My dear, do you have a swim suit all ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Layton." Flora nodded. "I made sure to buy one a few mouth's back. It will b perfect for tomorrow."

"Alright then." Layton said. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow we head out."

Quietly the three headed for bed. Thrilled, wondering what lay in store for them upon their arrival the following morning. Luke had been sleeping quite well lately. Not a nightmare had plagued him since Remi was there with him that night in Dropstone.

Layton was glad for that. Ever grateful to her, for doing the one thing he could not.

Layton took a quick look in Flora and Luke's cracked open bedroom doors, making sure they were nice and secure for the night. And just as it should have been, both children were sawing logs. Smiling, thinking back a little about Squall, Layton too hurried to bed.

The next morning the three traveled to Remi's workshop in the Laytonmobile. Remi was a set up in her pilot outfit for the moment, with nothing more than a single suitcase for the trip.

"Welcome, guys." Remi greeted.

"Hiya, Remi." Luke and Flora laughed.

"So," Layton started to say, "Before we head out Remi...what HAVE you been working on all this time?"

"Oh right," Remi said, motioning the others to follow after her. "I hope you don't mind carrying a extra thing or two. Or should I say: 'Hope the Laytonmobile does not mind'."

"Wha-what?" Layton blinked. The four arrived and found two giant parasail's leaning to the side of the workshop.

"Ta-da!" Remi announced. "I been planning this trip for a while now. I figured something like this would be a lot better than just going down to the beach and swimming."

"How cool!" Luke gasped, coming over and feeling the lovely hand crafted workings of the two parasail's. "One for me and Flora to ride, and you and the professor!"

"I never been on one of those before!" Flora added. "Thank you Miss Remi!"

"Are they..." Layton muttered. "...safe Remi?" Obviously being over parenting again.

"Only one way to find out, Hershel!" Remi winked, and with that Remi helped the professor attach a separate cart with the parasail's on them to the Laytonmobile, and the four were once again off. This time for the beach.

Luke was once again happier than he had been in a long time now. Noting could ruin this day....unless of course Squall and or Don Paolo intervened. But then again...how would he know they were coming down to the beach today?

Then again...how did the guy know about Dropstone too...? Ugh...what a headache.

"I see you thinking too hard, Hershel." Remi smirked, driving the Laytonmobile, since she WAS the one who made the car! "Is everything okay?" she said more worriedly.

Layton could tell Remi slowed down a bit as she glanced over at the professor. Layton had his elbow resting on the car door looking out the window in a day dream just as Luke and Flora sometimes did.

"Ah, nothing, Remi." Layton half laughed. "I just forgot to have my tea this morning that's all..."

"Riiight...." Remi rolled her eyes, grinning again as he speeded up down the open road for the beach.

Layton grabbing onto his seat for dear life. The kids in the back gasped.

"Re-Remi!!" Layton yelped.

"Just kidding," Remi giggled, slowing down a bit. Okay, so Layton did not wish to say what was on his mind. Remi was not gonna push on the subject.

But...in truth, Layton did have a bad feeling. He did not wish for the others to know.

It was a long drive even if Remi was going a little fast. The kids in the back fell asleep as they always did, leaving Remi and Layton to focus on the road. Layton was still silent, but his mind had drifted off, thinking about Claire.

True to fault, even after all these years he had not really gotten over her death. He knows by now there was nothing he could have done better to save her that day. This feeling was it guilt? Or something else? And why did he feel sad now about Remi being here? Traveling with him and the children.

Why did he keep thinking about her whenever Remi was around? Why was it almost everything Remi did reminded him of Claire? They did not look very alike in looks. Maybe it was the way Remi acted. They DID have similar personalities. Or....

"Hershel." came Remi's voice.

Layton snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her for a moment. "Pardon me, Remi...did you say something?" Layton asked confused.

"Were at the beach." Remi said, with a small frown. Layton frowned too and looked around.

It was still a nice sunny day, not very many people around, and the waves look perfect for the parasail's!

"You might want to wake the kids." Remi told him, still frowning as she got out of the car and went to go get the parasail's out from the back.

Remi must have caught on somehow about what Layton was thinking about at that point. Oh God, the professor hoped she did not!

Sighing, Layton got out of the car and opened the back seats, shaking the kids gently by the shoulders. "Luke? Flora? Were at the beach now." he said gently. "Come now, rise and shine."

Both kids properly sat up, yawning cutely, making Layton smile again and chuckle.

"Beach..?" Flora repeated, rubbing her eyes as she looked around.

"Oh! That's right!" Luke gasped with joy, starting to climb out his seat and outside. "Sorry professor! We must have dozed off!"

"That's alright you two." Layton said, helping flora out as the three head over to where Remi was setting up the parasail's by the water's edge.

"Okay!" Remi said, turning to face everyone with a kind and strong smile. "I know you guys are thrilled to ride, but first things first! Let's get on our swimming suits!"

"Right!" said they kids at once.

While Remi and Flora went in one beach shack to change Luke and Layton went into another.

"Remi..?" Flora asked while she got hers on. "Is everything okay? Now you seem a little quiet."

"Oh," Remi shrugged, smiling bigger. "Yeah! I'm fine. It's just been a long trip you know."

"Professor?" Luke asked Layton as they exited the shack in nothing but there swimming shorts. Luke as wearing some nice blue ones, Layton's shorts were red.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Ah yes, quite." Layton nodded, looking about for the girls wondering what could be taking so long. "Just had another spin down memory lane."

Before Luke could understand what Layton meant by that, Remi and flora called out to them.

"Hey guys!" Remi shouted with joy.

The boys turned around at once...faces going completely red.

Remi and Flora looked amazing, as most girls did on days like this. Remi wore a two piece yellow bikini suit. Go figure on the color. While Flora wore a one piece pink swim suit, with a bit of a cute blue and dark pink skirt attached.

Needless to say, the girls only giggled at seeing Layton and Luke's blank stares as they continued to blush even harder.

"Well?" Remi smiled, her and Flora coming closer. "What's up? Don't tell us you two have never seen a couple of lady's in swim suits have you?"

"You both look great." Layton smiled back. "Let's have a good time then."

"Yeah!" Luke cheered.

Before anyone got busy playing with the parasail's Luke and Flora took a few hours making a sandcastle together. Layton was ONCE again walking his way up and down the beach picking up seashells from the water's edge and examining them.

Ah, go figure on the professors part. That's why he's a professor after all.

Remi hung out not too far away from everyone, laying down on a towel, catching some rays from the nice warm sun. Getting herself a little tan. Though she could not help but glance over in Layton's direction wondering what Layton was thinking right now, spending his time shell collecting.

None of the four noticed that once again they had been followed to the beach.

By none other than Don Paolo and Sasha.

"Good call, Sasha." Don muttered. "Knowing that they would be down here give us an advantage."

"Hey," Sasha shrugged, standing close by wearing a two piece blue swim suit of her own. Don was blushing hard seeing her like this and was trying hard not to look at her. "Spying is a part of a ninjas job."

"Yeah, but," Don coughed awkwardly. "Did you REALLY have to dress like that? This is supposed to be a undercover job? They know your face!"

Sasha put a hand to her hips. "What about you? Your wearing nothing but your swimming shorts too."

"Well...I..." Don Paolo grid his teeth. "Sh-shut up!"

"Why don't we..." Sasha thought a moment. "Instead of going after them...why don't we just take a vacation?" she said softly. "You can't tell me you don't need a break for a change. You and me have been working day and night non-stop making up plans for your revenge thing..."

"Ugh!" Don growled. "Don't you think I don't know that!?"

"Then it's settled!" Sasha laughed, running off in a different direction away from Layton and co's position. "What's the point of going to the beach if we can't relax too!"

"I never said we were going to take a vacation!" Don yelled, running after her. "Hey wait for me! If you are going for the Snack Bar you better not get anything to eat without me!"

"Ha!" Sasha laughed. "See? You do like the idea!" she grinned, still running, seeing as though they were not gonna bother Layton and them on this trip.

"OW!" Luke yelped, alerting Layton and Remi as they rushed over.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Layton asked worriedly coming over and kneeling down.

"C-c-c-c-cr..." Luke cried, lifting up his foot, which showed a tiny red sea critter hanging from his toe. Long thick pinchers clamped down on his flesh.

"Crab." Flora stated, too afraid to remove it. Fearing she might end up hurting Luke more. Or even making the crab mad and go after her.

Luke was moaning pitifully, eyes in the corners of his eyes. Luke was a big boy sure...but, you have to admit, something like this could make anyone cry a little.

"Oh dear..." Layton muttered, trying hard to keep a straight face as he got in front of Luke studying what to do carefully. "Remi, could you get Luke to look at you while I get Mr. Crab out?"

"I hear ya..." Remi said, sitting beside Luke and gently turning his head away so he faced her. "Don't think about that silly crab Luke...." she whispered to him in a gentle tone. "By the way, I like how you and Flora did that sandcastle of yours."

'Oh.' Flora thought. 'I see what Remi's doing. She's keeping Luke's mind off Mr. Layton for a moment. Very mature.' After all, this was turning out to be just like when one gets a splinter in their foot. Layton knew Remi could keep Luke's attention away while he got the crab off.

"Uh-huh." Luke said fearfully. "I-I did not wanna go on t-t-the ...Parasail right away and..."

"Ah, that's okay Luke." Remi smiled, gently grabbing Luke's cheek cause the boy was trying to re-look at his mentor. "No. Not yet."

It took a few moments but eventually the crab came right off thanks to Layton. Luke felt the pressure come right off as he let out a gasp of relief. "There we are." Layton chuckled, as Remi let go and sat a few inches back. "All done."

'Mr. Crab' was then gently put down where he went back into the water and away from the four. It seems Luke communications with animals did not work so well with those of the seas. How funny.

"He was too crabby anyway." Flora grinned. "Feeling any better Luke?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Luke sighed, flexing his toe that had been pinched by the crab, it was bleeding slightly. "Ow..."

"Hang tight right here." Remi said standing. "I got a first aid kit in my suitcase. I'll get you a band aid and make sure it's not infected." with that she got up and headed for the Laytonmobile.

"Thanks Remi." Luke called. "And you too professor."

"You're welcome, my boy." Layton chuckled, ruffling Luke's head. "Goodness, the way you yelled back there I thought Squall might be around."

"Oh I hope not." Luke frowned. "Is that what REALLY has you worried, professor?"

"Yes," Layton nodded. "And it's bad enough feeling....I did not wish for you three to see me worrying again."

"You are only be careful, Hershel." Remi said coming back over. "And it's okay if you feel that way. I can understand. Maybe after a quick ride or two with the parasail's and will head home if it makes you more at ease."

"Ah, Remi..." Layton said. "Sorry....I did not say so before...I know to keep enjoying life. I never forget to keep doing that. Like you told me...it's just..."

"It's okay." Remi cut in, sitting back down and treating Luke's foot. "After what happened in Dropstone I...I can't say I don't blame you for all this."

The area went quiet after this. A long uneasy silent's. With was soon broken by Flora.

"Hey guys." she said, standing up. "Forget about Squall! Let's go parasailing now and get back to having fun, and not just talk about it!"

"Right you are." Remi and Layton said together.

While the four played on the high seas riding away and having a blast, they were unaware of another lurking person, just now arriving at the beach too.

Jean De Squall himself.

The mysterious man was standing beside Layton's car, watching the four playing. Luke and Layton kept falling off their parasail's and into the water. Getting soaked but having the time of their life's.

"Heh..." Squall said, licking his lips. "You're not leaving this beach today Hershel Layton. I'll make sure of it. And maybe by morning, you may not even make it out alive."

With that said and done Squall snuck over and opened the trunk to the car where the engine was stored. No prizes guessing what he was going to do.

A couple hours into playing in the water, the four headed back and strapped the parasail's into the towing cart attached to the Laytonmobile.

"That was great!" Luke yelled with delight. "Thanks Remi for making them! I never had such fun!"

"Yes," Flora chipped in. "Thanks a bunch."

"It was my pleasure." Remi winked. "You know how I like to build stuff."

"It will get dark soon." Layton noted, looking up at the sky. "We should be getting back to London now."

As the four got into the car and went to start up the engine they noticed it was not going off. Layton and Remi exchanged glances. "What the...." Remi muttered. "I could have sworn I tuned this car up a while ago." Getting up Remi went to check under the hood.

Layton got up and looked back at the kids. "Stay in the car for a sec." he said, going over and meeting with Remi. "I'm sure it's noting." Layton said calmly. "Why don't I try and start her up again and--"

"It IS something." Remi said, voice low, as she pointed to the empty space where the engine should have been. Remi's face showed anger.

Layton's jaw dropped, gasping at the missing engine.

"Who the heck!?" Remi snapped. "Someone took the--ugh! I don't believe this!"

"Calm down Remi." Layton told her, grabbing one of her arms. "There's nothing we can do about it right now. Let's just rent a seaside hotel or something for the night. I assume you can build another engine right?"

"Yeah," Remi said sadly. "But it will take me days! If we can find that engine in one piece..."

"Let's worry about that later." Layton said, going over and motioning the kids to come out. "For now we need to make arrangements for a place to stay."

"This is bad..." Luke muttered to Flora, as they helped Remi and Layton carry their things out of the car and heading for a hotel. "And it does not look like anything else was stolen...someone does not want us to leave...."

"I know..." Flora said fearfully.

Meanwhile Don Paolo was coming exploring the new hotel him and Sasha rented for the stay at the beach.

Sasha was nowhere to be found.

"Sasha...?" Don called. It's not that he was worried, but he could not help but wonder where she went from time to time. This was not the first time she went vanishing from him. The room he was in was dark, and he could have sworn up and down he and her left the light on.

A low moan stopped don in his tracks. The mad genius looked over finding the female ninja on the wooded floor, sitting up, back to the wall. It was hard to see from where he was standing but Sasha's face seemed a little pale.

"Eat something bad..?" Don asked slowly, coming up to her. "I hear the Sushi in this place gives you heartburn."

Sasha panted hard, looking up at Don with a sweaty expression. The woman was still in her swimsuit and shivering. Face reddened. "I...I'm sorry master..." she said weakly. "I must have fallen asleep...and...." her voice trailed off, seemingly losing interest in what she was talking about.

"Oh great." Don muttered, placing a hand to Sasha's head, just as quickly did he remove his hand, started by the heat. "You moron! Why don't you sleep like a normal person!? On a bed! And for the love of...why did you not change into something else?!"

Sasha, though weak rolled her eyes. "Sorry..." she repeated. "I'm used to sleeping on the floor. Did I not tell you that already? And I was not thinking about the swimsuit..."

"Idiot..." Don sighed, helping Sasha stand and getting her to a bed and laying her down. Afterwards Don walked away and went for his own room. "Cover yourself up, and get some rest then." he said somewhat gently.

"Thanks..." Sasha coughed. Even though Don did not do much, at least he was actually showing sighs yet again that...maybe...just maybe...Don Paolo was not such a bad guy after all.

Well...one could only help anyway.

_______________

Ah....Long chapter....see you soon, as always!

~Trinity


	15. Chapter 15: Beached part 2

Chapter 15: Beached part 2

Storm clouds gathered in the sky's, as the beach turned from a nice warm day to a cold night. Darkness settled in and everyone was still walking about trying to find a hotel or something. All of which were still in there swim suits.

"It's freezing...." Luke said teeth starting to chatter, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"That's cause it got dark, my boy." Layton said, seeing a local hotel not too far away. Layton pointed to it and started to lead the others. "Come, a storms coming as well...we best not stay out here."

"Th-that's for sure..." Flora shivered.

Remi stayed quiet. Still most likely mad about the thief who took her engine! And deep down, she could not help but worry. She took them down to the beach...and if this was the doing of who she thought it was...

She just got them caught. Remi felt terrible.

As they drew closer to the hotel, Layton looked back and noticed Remi lagging behind. He came to a halt. "Kids, go ahead and head inside. I'll be right in after you." he told them.

"Okay, Mr. Layton." Flora said, her and Luke going away and through the doors.

With the kids inside and out of ear shot Layton walked to Remi and put a supporting hand on her shoulder. Remi frowned and lowered her head, sighing deeply.

"Now Remi, it won't do having you stay out here." he said gently. "You're going to catch a cold."

"Sorry..." Remi replied sadly, still not looking Layton in the eyes. "I got us stuck out here...and by all accounts what if it was Squall's doing?"

A cold wind cut between them.

After a long moment, Layton made a soft chuckle. "Then we watch out for each other and the kids." he says. "I know I can count on you. Everyone makes mistakes. And Squall's the one picking the fights. Don't be sorry Remi. We're going to be fine. I know my best friend do I not?"

Remi re-looked up at Layton with a smile. Even she laughed a little. "That's right." she said. "Thanks, Hershel...I needed that."

"Anytime." Layton whispered, voice barely heard over the crackling of thunder in the distance. Quickly he motioned Remi to come. "Let's hurry. The storms almost here."

Once everyone was safe and a counted for inside, Layton took the preparations and asked the manager if they could stay for a few nights. Of course they could and were each given rooms right next to one another. That way help could come quickly if there was trouble.

Everyone quickly got dressed into their original clothing, and felt SO much better.

"Ah!" Luke sighed, walking down the halls to their rooms with his mentor, Remi and flora. "It's so good to be nice and warm again."

"Indeed." Layton said, him and Remi looking about the halls.

"Yes, I'll start working on another engine tomorrow." said Remi. "Till then we should get some rest. Hopefully while I make the engine, you kids and Hershel can see about finding who took the original one."

"We'll do our best, Remi." Layton smiled, adjusting his hat. "That's what a gentlemen does. Right Luke..?"

"Right, professor." Luke grinned.

"Call if there's any trouble." Layton warned the kids. "I don't know for sure what's going on...but most likely this has to do with Squall."

"We will, Mr. Layton." Flora nodded, her and Luke heading into one room, while Remi and Layton went into the other.

Luke and Flora, as well as Layton and Remi each had their own separate beds. Two beds per room. A perfect arrangement for what was going on. Though the walls were very thick. It would be hard for either of them to hear each other if there was a cry for help.

"I'm a little worried still, Hershel..." Remi admitted. "I did not even bring all my tools I need to make an engine...I'm gonna have to try and see if the local shops have them."

"Ah, I did not think about that." Layton muttered, placing a hand to his chin. "And we can't very well buy a new engine...It does not fit the same design as how you made the Laytonmobile."

"Yeah..." Remi sighed, laying down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Either the person that took it realized it as something valuable or...we really are dealing with Squall."

"I think we both know it's Squall." Layton said, sitting down on his bed and looking out at the storm brewing even more from outside. It was starting to rain hard. "My worse fear right now is happening."

"We'll get through it, Hershel..." says Remi. "Just like you told me."

Layton smiled, making a small nod.

"That's right."

Sasha tossed and turned under the covers of her bed. Never before had she felt such a wonderful place to sleep. But then again, the whole fact of being ill right now took the joy right of it. She just lay there coughing trying to further wrap herself in the blankets.

It was hard to sleep, and the ninja wished like crazy she would feel better, as many often did. Sasha had not seen Don Paolo since this evening. Not that she would blame him if he did not stick around. No one wanted to get near a sick person.

Although, at the last second she did suddenly hear the room door creak open. She had not interest at first on who it was, and just lay with her back to person at the door. In the back of her mind, Sasha knew it was one of two people that could be standing there.

Suddenly though the lights came on at once, Sasha hissed at the brightness and sat up quickly to look around.

"Heh, could not resist." Don Paolo grinned from the door. "You're always pulling stuff on me. I thought I'd get back at you a little."

"Gee...getting a comeback now are you?" Sasha sighed in relief seeing as it was only Don.

"Were you expecting someone else..?" Don asked arching a brow at Sasha. Seeing as though something more were bothering her.

"M-maybe..." Sasha coughed again, putting her hands to her blankets and coughing into them. "It does not matter right now..."

"Whatever..." Don sighed, coming over and placing something down by the nightstand next to Sasha.

Sasha blinked a few times and looked over, seeing a bowl filled with red liquid. Most likely by the smell tomato soup. "You...made me soup..?" she asked surprised.

"PLEASE!" Don said, making a 'tsk' sound. "You and I both know I can't cook! I got this from the kitchen in the hotel. If I tried to make you something like this I might end up making you gag."

"Th-thank you...." Sasha said gently, taking the bowl and drinking the soap up without the use of the spoon. "I can't say I have ever....had anyone do this for me either..."

"Just what kind of masters did you have before?" Don frowned, crossing his arms. "Were they really all bad...?"

"Yes..." Sasha said slowly, finishing her bowl and placing it back down. "You could say that....But I....I was somewhat forced to travel with them...I still am..."

"Still?" Don said confused. "And what do you mean you were forced..?"

Sasha did not reply, just merely laid back down with her back to Don, looking upset. "Just forget it okay...?" she said.

Don sighed again. Seeing as though the ninja was not going to talk about it, and turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Though feeling somewhat better thanks to the soup, Sasha's face seemed almost ashamed, as she finally drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile Luke and Flora were still up in there room too. It seemed like nobody in the hotel was sleeping too well.

Luke paced in front of the window, glancing out it as if expecting someone to come bursting inside any minute.

"Please stop that." Flora said to a point. "You are worrying me."

"Sorry Flora..." Luke sighed, falling to his bed tiredly. "I just have not felt this scared since our first encounter with Squall...that jerk...who does he think he is?"

Flora shrugged. "Let's just try and enjoy the rest of our break. It looks like will be here a while anyway."

"Ye-yeah..." Luke agreed, turning off the lights and going to sleep with Flora just feet across from him in her own bed. "Good night Flora..." Luke whispered.

"Night." Flora replied, going to sleep as well as she laid down.

Silent's filled the night. Layton and Remi too had finally gone to sleep for the night, finding nothing left to really ponder over. Nothing would be truly settled till tomorrow when it became bright out.

But sometime, during the middle of that night, a flash of lighting scared Luke awake! Luke sat up with a gasp, looking to the window at the sight of the yellow and white zigzags and the crackling they made. Flora still seemed at peace, sleeping quite soundly. It did not seem like much could wake that girl up.

Sighing Luke started to lay back down to go back to sleep, eyes slightly glancing at the doorway.

Suddenly another lighting struck, making the entire room light up a little. Luke's eyes widened at the sight of a shadow forming from under the door from which the lighting provided.

Someone was standing just outside the room!

Making a squeaky yelp not even close to alerting Flora nor the professor and Remi next door Luke sat up again. Though the figure outside the door must have heard him and was turning away and walking down the halls.

"That's..." Luke muttered. "That could only have been Squall...it had to be! What if he's heading for the professor and Remi next?"

Taking one last look over at Flora, seeing her still asleep, Luke hopped out of bed and headed for the door and looked out into the halls. He saw a figure walking down the long halls and vanishing behind a corner. Where was he going? Taking a chance Luke followed after him!

Remi too suddenly jolted awake. Hearing the sound of Luke's running feet as they zipped past the door. Sitting up she looked over at Layton then to the door. The professor was still asleep, and she did not look up in time to see Luke going pasted.

"What was..." Remi mused, getting up and heading into the halls. Though finding no signs of Luke or anyone there. Still this only worried her more as she went to check on Luke and Flora's bedroom...finding only Flora... no Luke.

Gasping with worry Remi turned on her heel and headed to search.

Luke continued to run finding no signs of the person he chased after. Not realizing Remi was looking for him too. Luke came to a halt. "Drat! Lost him! But I can't give up now." Luke vowed continuing down the halls.

Luke was unaware...someone had caught onto him. Someone was following him...and it certainly was not Remi. The person was now towering over him.

Meanwhile, Layton--still sleeping--was getting his fair share of visitors too as a dark figure with a sword crept in, quietly heading over to him...

...ready to strike Layton dead.

________

Short chapter. But...hope to leave you hanging a little. ^^ Scared...? Heh, heh...


	16. Chapter 16: Beached part 3

To Peace 101: D: Wow that many?? When's the REAL date for it to come out... ^^

Chapter 16: Beached part 3

The obvious figure--who could only have been Squall.--approached with his fencing sword...getting ready to swing it at Layton. The professor just lay helpless, sleeping just as soundly as ever.

Layton might have never opened his eyes in time...

But then at the last second Flora suddenly showed up at the doorway, tiredly rubbing her eyes but coming in just as fearfully.

"Mr. Layton... Luke's not in our room--" she stopped in her tracks, eyes widening at Squall. Squall looks back at her. Eyes widened too, not expecting her to be there. "Kaaaaaaiiiiiiii!" she screamed.

Flora's cry then woke Layton up with a jolt, head snapping in Squall's direction. Squall stared back at Layton, grunting as he attempted still to swing his sword down on him! Layton is quick though. Despite just waking up he automatically reaches for the first thing available.

A lamp. (( Idea from Attilee ))

The two objects connected! Sadly the lamp broke into pieces, but it gave Layton just enough time to roll out of bed and to the floor!

Squall again tired to swing his sword down on Layton but the professor quickly acted and dodged the attack, and ran to Flora. Stepping in front of her and facing an approaching Squall.

"Flora! Quickly! You must run! Find Luke and Remi!" Layton shouted to her, noticing that Remi too was nowhere to be found.

"B-but Mr. Layton!" Flora protested.

Squall started to charge for them, Layton glanced to his side, picking up a guest umbrella from a vase by the door and blocked another furious attack. This one did not break from Squall's sword, but it would not last for long.

"Go now!" Layton shouted over his shoulder, frightening Flora.

"Be careful, Mr. Layton!" Flora told him, running down the halls to find the others while Layton fought.

With Flora for the most part safe Layton did a short little fighting using the umbrella. Sadly though it did eventually break too. and Layton was left helpless, standing beside the window of his room, glaring angrily at Squall.

"I must admit, yet again, Hershel Layton," Squall smirked, coming near with his fencing sword point to Layton. "You're a far more worthy adversary, then many of the professors before you."

"You still have much to learn about me then too." Layton growled, taking one last look at Squall then doing the only thing he could think of...

...Layton jumped out the window!

Squall gasped with surprise and rushed over and looked down. Luckily the ground was a mere few feet off from where Layton's room was. The professor shakily got to his feet again and began to sprint off towards the beach, glancing back at Squall urging him to follow.

Squall made a low growl and jumped out and after him. After all, where was the professor expecting to go? The man could not very well leave in the Laytonmobile, let alone leave his kids or Remi behind. Layton was practically helpless.

Many of guests in the hotel heard the commotion of the screams and echo's of the fighting, and came out into the halls. They only saw Flora running about. A few tried to ask her what was going on but Flora kept going. Ignoring them. They would not know where Luke and Remi is, best thing to do was keep going.

Eventually the people were far enough away where Flora could not hear them anymore. She was completely by herself. Still no signs of Luke or Remi.

Flora suddenly froze, standing still.

"Luke!" she cried softly, walking now. Being alone was one of her fears. And it was now taking its toll. "Remi! Please! Answer me!" she broke into a run again, eyes starting to fill with tears, heartbeat racing for fear that Squall might have gotten to them already.

"Please...!" she said more desperately, headed looking in every direction. "Whe-where are you..?!" legs soon giving out from stress, Flora just fell to her knees, panting hard. "I...can't lose them too..." she whisper dreadfully.

Meanwhile, Luke did not have enough time to turn around, sensing someone was now behind him, before that person swooped down and picked him up by the waist. Luke yelp, and squirmed as the person turned him around himself to face him.

It was Don Paolo.

"Well, well.." Don smirked, still holding Luke high in the air. "And here I keep thinking my luck would never change. Who'd think you and Layton would be staying in the same hotel as me?"

"Put me down!" Luke snapped, kicking his feet as best he could but Don had him held in a good enough position that he had no such luck. "I don't have time for this! That jerk Squall's after the professor! LET ME GO!"

Don grid his teeth at how loud Luke was, people in the hall they were in were starting to come out. "Blast!" Don hissed, bringing Luke with him to find a quieter space.

Eventually when the coast was clear Don found the storage unit and threw Luke inside, locking the door from the outside. "Just stay in here for a sec. I'm gonna go look for you pals now." Don said gruffly, heading down the halls yet again.

"No!" Luke shouted, fists pounding at the door to the storage room. "Leave them alone! HELP!!"

Remi was still searching continuously down the halls, only stopping at the sound of low whimpers. It was hard at first to tell where they were coming from, and walked slowly around, fists raised just in case it was Squall.

"Who's there?" Remi demanded, voice sounding defective. It was dark and she knew she was somewhere near the front desk at the beginning of the hotel. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

Soft cry's were the only response. Remi lowered her fist and looked around at the front desk. Something, or rather someone was shuffling around underneath it.

Remi went over and looked down, noticing only a shivering Flora with small tears welded up in her eyes. Flora stared back at Remi with a look of shock and fear.

"Oh Flora," Remi gasped, kneeling down and placing her hands on Flora's shaking shoulders. Face no longer showing anger, but worry. "Oh my dear! I'm sorry! I thought you were Squall! Are you alright? What ARE you doing out here?"

"M-M-M-Mr. Layton got attacked..." Flora cried. "He-he told me to run while he fought with him. I went to find you and Luke...I-I'm sorry...I can't...I could not find him...I could not help anyone...!"

"Shh..." Remi hushed, gently helping Flora to her feet and giving her a much needed comforting hug. "It's alright sweet-heart...It's okay. Will find them..."

Though in the back of Remi's mind she knew Layton was in grave danger. The professor did not bring his fencing sword with him all the way out here. After a second Remi took Flora by the hand. "Where are we going?" she sniffed.

"We need to find them, just like you were doing." Remi told her. "Don't worry. Where did you last see Hershel?"

"In the bedroom." Flora said. "But I got lost and--"

"Hurry Flora!" Remi said pulling her along as gently as she could. "We need to hurry!"

By the time they reached the bedrooms again, Remi and Flora both gasped in shock at the broken window and the ransacked room. Remi gazed out the window seeing also the tracks heading out.

"Layton must have lead him away from the hotel for us." Remi muttered. "But he's not going to last without a weapon!" she clenched his hands together. Not sure entirely what to do. There was no way she could bring Flora with her to go after Squall. And leaving the girl here was just as bad!

"Remi...?" Flora said, seeing Remi's uneasy face. "It's okay Remi. You go on and help, Mr. Layton. I'll go find Luke."

"But Flora I--" Remi began, but Flora cut her off, shaking her head.

"I can do this!" Flora said confidently. "It will be fine!"

"Al-alright then.." Remi said slowly. "Be careful! I'll be right back!" with that Remi jumped out the window after her dear friend while Flora went back into the halls for Luke.

"What's the matter, Hershel Layton..?" Squall taunted, walking about the sandy shore, trying to locate a hidden Layton, which was hiding among the parked cars nearby the beach itself. The Laytonmobile was in there as well. "Why don't you face me like the gentlemen you claim to be..?"

Due to the darkness however Squall was having a hard time finding him, the only light came from the lightening striking around them. It did not bother Squall though. He had the upper hand. And Layton was as much as he hated to admit it, scared out of his wits.

The good professor was laying to the side of his own car, heart racing at the sounds of Squall's feet as they came closer, weaving around the cars. It was raining hard and Layton was shivering so much he thought for a moment Squall might hear him.

What WAS he going to do..? The kids were safe for the most part, but him?

"Come now, Layton..." Squall chuckled evilly. "Don't think you can escape me."

Layton swallowed hard, glaring angrily at nothing in particular and stood up slowly but trying to make sure Squall did not see him yet as he edged around the back of his car to where the parasail's were at.

"Forgive me Remi..." Layton whispered, starting to take a long piece of one of the parasail's apart.

And not a moment too soon as he heard the sounds of Squall leaping up onto Layton's car! Spotting the professor almost instantly. Squall pointed his sword down at him. "I grow bored of this game of cat and mouse, Hershel Layton. Let's end this now, shall we?"

"Let's," Layton growled, breaking apart part of the parasail and turning around with it just in time as Squall leaped down and aimed with his swords. Yet again did the two clash with their weapons. Another big fight now beginning!

Flora was still running down the halls. Ignoring the people within them while she did so. She was now mad and fed up with this new bad guy and everything he was doing! No more would she hide! Not now. She had a friend to find.

Luckily she made her way to the storage area and heard Luke's poundings! She came to a dead halt and looked about.

"Luke?" she called hopefully.

"FLORA!" Luke yelled, surprised to hear her lovely voice. "Flora, in here!" he said pounding on the door again to show her where.

I got it!" Flora said back, getting up to the door and unlocking it. Luke came bursting out, and rammed into Flora, knocking her down on the ground with him! But she was all too happy to see him and just gave him a hug in response. "Oh Luke! However did you end up in there?"

"Don Paolo." Luke said simply, getting to his feet and helping Flora up.

"W-What? He's here too!?" Flora said.

"Well hello!" came a voice. Flora and Luke turned at once, seeing the mad genius himself. "I'll be, you came here, that saves me a bit of trouble finding and capturing you!" Don said, starting to bend down and grab Flora.

Before he could though, Flora did the unthinkable and kicked Don in the knee. Paolo yelped out holding the sore spot and fell to the floor in pain. Flora was SO not in the mood right now!

Luke stood there surprised but Flora knew better than to stay out here and grabbed Luke's hand herself and started to lead him down the halls.

"Quickly Luke!" Flora said, breaking off into a sprint with Luke following behind. "We need to find a place where Paolo won't look!"

"You got it!" Luke smiled, glad now more than ever to see her.

Don got up shakily and tired to follow after but ended up losing them though the maze-like halls. Cursing all the while.

Meanwhile Layton continued to fight Squall, barely being able to block worth mush while using the parasail as a make shift fencing sword. The thing was heavy. Even so he did a good job every once and a while pushing Squall back some, swinging the thing making Squall dodge away.

Though at the same time Layton grew tired, the weight of the pole growing on him, and Squall took this opening and lashed out seeing Layton lay the pole down half way!

SLASH!

Layton cried out, having his upper shoulder take a hard hit. Voice of pain howling through the winds of the storm. Layton nearly dropped his parasail piece completely but somehow managed to keep fighting.

He was so into his fight with Squall he did not hear as Remi ran up for him!

"HERSHEL!" Remi yelled, running at Squall for an attack.

"Ha!" Squall laughed, jumping clear of Remi and away from Layton. "Well, if it is not you again."

"Remi..." Layton wheezed. "When d-did you get here...?"

Remi stayed at Layton's side, fist still raised at Squall. "Just now!" she barked, glaring at Squall for how much he did to the professor right now.

"Hmm...the odds are not in my favor if I fight both of you at once." Squall mused, activating the glider within his cape and taking off into the air as the storm now finally seemed to be breaking apart and clearing. "At least I have a back up prize! A kid of yours, who's my next target!"

Layton's eyes widened, he and Remi exchanging terrified glances. "The kids!" the both shouted, running after Squall from the ground.

Unlucky did the kids find themselves on the roof of the hotel. There were a few places to hide but they only stopped feeling as though they'd now lost Don Paolo. They did not notice just yet Squall was heading right for them.

"I think were safe now," Luke sighed, looking around.

"Luke! Look what I found!" Flora suddenly gasped with delight, walking over to a giant metal object sitting on the roof with them. Luke came over and stood next to her, realizing right off what the thing was.

"The engine!" Luke blinked. "So it was up here all along." All of a sudden though something in the sky's caught Luke's attention. He gasped as he looked up and saw Squall coming in for a landing on top of the building. "Flora hide!" he hissed.

"But Luke--" Flora began. But Luke pushed Flora down behind a smoke stack piece and stood in front as Squall, happily came down. Right towards him!

From down below the building, now arriving at the door, Remi and Layton hear the sounds of Luke's screams. They looked up at once seeing Squall taking off into the sky's again. Luke under his arm as he flew free for somewhere else. Leaving Flora and the engine behind, Squall merely dropped a piece of paper down to a shocked helpless Layton.

"Your too clever Mr. Layton!" Squall shouted to him. Vanishing from sight with Luke. "If you wish to see this boy again I hope you are as good as puzzle master as they say! I'll be waiting!"

With that, Squall and Luke were gone.

Layton's eyes filled with tears, head lifting up and shouting his son's name at the top of his lungs.

"LUKE!!!"

______

There's your kidnapping: Layton and Luke lover! :D See you guys soon!


	17. Chapter 17: A Trap part 1

Chapter 17: A Trap part 1

Layton and Remi found Flora of course at the top of the roof still. The poor shivering girl was sitting beside the engine and hugging it headed laying on top of it, crying softy. She was very upset. Not the Layton could blame her. Remi too.

Whatever were they going to do...? Luke was...

Remi kneeled down beside Flora and began rubbing her back in a comforting motion. "Please don't cry, Flora...you did everything you could. We'll find him. Right, Hershel?"

"Yes." Layton said seriously, looking over the paper Squall had tossed down to him. "This letter he gave me is a puzzle. Well...more like a riddle."

"Riddle..?" Remi blinked, helping Flora up.

Layton nodded saying: "Yes, he wants to test me." He then began to read the puzzle aloud. It read:

"Back to your home you must go...making your way to the four faces of time. North of there you will find a building doomed to die, along with its latest victims. Come before it's too late, for more than time will be ticking away.

~Squall"

"That's some puzzle..." Remi muttered, crossing her arms.

"I assume Squall is telling us to head back to London." Layton sighed, clenching the note in his hands a little. "The rest we shall figure out there. Then I want you to take Flora home and I'll continue to--"

"Stop it right there, Hershel!" Remi snapped, getting up to Layton along with an equally as angry Flora now. Both girls had their arms crossed glaring at the professor, making the man want to yelp in fright. "There's no WAY in heck you're going to face Squall alone! And I for one want to help save Luke! It's my fault were into this mess. I at least want to make things right again!"

"Yeah!" Flora said. "I don't want anything to happen to him! I can help too!"

"Al-alright then..." Layton gulped, stepping back some. "But we need to be careful I don't like what that note stated in the end..."

"I smell a trap..." Remi agreed. "But it's worth it to save Luke..."

"On a another subject before we head out," Layton said, looking to the soaking wet engine that must have been sitting out here for quite a while. "Will you be able to fix that?"

"Yes." Remi said confidently, going over to it and picking it up. I'll go get a few tools from a store nearby and fix her right up. We should be able to go now in a few hours."

"Understood." Layton says, heading back down and off the roof. "But let's try and hurry. The sooner we get back the better."

Meanwhile, back down in one of the hotel bedrooms...

Don Paolo --limping--made his way to Sasha's bedroom to check on her. He'd left her in there all night by herself. But when he got there he was shocked to find an empty bed. Confused by this Don made his way to the end exit of the hotel and found the ninja sitting down on the steps.

"I'm guessing for you being out here you must be feeling better." Don shrugged, standing beside her.

Sasha nodded slowly, a frown over her face as she looked out at the ocean. "Yes...And I have some news for you..." she said, voice sounding so much better.

"Go on." Don said seeing a little hesitation in her voice though.

"I overheard that professor Layton from the roof." Sasha says. "I guess Squall came by and captured Luke. There heading back to London to find him."

"BLAST!" Don cursed, stopping a foot. "That darn Squall guy again! Messing up all my plans to killing Layton myself! And he's even capturing MY prisoners! Darn it all!" Sasha looked up, finding fire practically in Don Paolo's eyes.

"Uhh..." Sasha blinked.

"Come Sasha! Were following after Layton! I'm gonna confront Squall myself!" Sasha could only guess Don Paolo was going to pick a fight with Squall. "I'm the only one that's gonna kill Layton! I'll show him! Let's go teach him a lesson!"

Sasha stood up, sighing deeply. There was no changing his mind. And she knew it. "Al-a-alright then...." she whispered, following Don getting ready to head back to London.

"Don't tell me you of all people are afraid of this guy Sasha?" Don asked.

"I wish I could explain..." Sasha said slowly. " But in short, yes I am."

Layton on the other hand, while Remi fixed up the engine, stayed with Flora in the infirmary clinic of the beach. Having his injured shoulder treated.

"You know something?" Flora giggled. "This is the second time this shoulder has been hurt like this." Thinking back to when Layton got shot.

Layton half chuckled, trying to keep his normal positive outlook. But sadly he just ended up frowning again. Placing his good hand to his face and sighing again. Looking miserable.

"Forgive me Flora..." Layton sighed, seeing as though he could not keep a smile to her as a show of comfort. Far too upset to say much at this point. Luke was his only son. And Layton after all he has been through would not know if he could go on knowing that boy was dead.

They HAD to save him!

"Oh Mr. Layton..." Flora smiled softly, gently hugging Layton. It was her turn to comfort Layton instead of the other way around. She could feel tears hitting her hands.

The professor started crying. It was silent and could not be heard...but he was shedding tears.

"It will be okay..." she whispered. "Just like you always told me and Remi...remember?"

"Yeah..." Layton sighed.

Remi was strong though. Even after how much she had gotten to know, Layton, Luke, and Flora Layton had never seen her cry. That was one strong woman. But just as caring as any, Remi somehow managed to keep her emotions in line when it came to a rescue.

Layton had to learn from that.

Taking a deep breath Layton finally stopped dried his face, Flora now letting go too and the two of them looking at one another. Despite getting an earful from the two girls a while ago, Layton had to admit something very important to Flora.

"You have grown up so much, my dear." he told her with a caring smile, which of course Flora smiled back too. Layton chuckled again and rubbed Flora's head, playing a bit with her large round hair bang. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." Flora said sweetly.

((Ah-ha...something I'm not used to doing...a Layton and Flora moment. Father/Daughter.))

After a bit longer Remi came in with her head held up high. Her face was covered in soot. A big smile as she held a wrench over her shoulder, and came up to the professor and Flora.

"Were all set." Remi announced. Layton and Flora stood up and nodded. "Let's bring Luke home."

"Next stop London." Layton agreed, the three heading and getting into the Laytonmobile and driving off.

Up in the sky, Don Paolo and Sasha followed closely behind in the flying contraption, going after.

On the arrive to London Layton start to read the other part aloud to Remi and Flora. Remi was in the driver's seat keeping her eyes on the road while Layton satin the front. Flora in the back.

"Four faces of time..?" Layton pondered.

"Time..." Remi thought, looking about but keeping her consideration on the road.

All of a sudden, there was the loud 'ding-dong' sound of the local clock tower: Big Ben. It made Remi jump out of her skin practically and grid the car to a halt. "Faces!" Layton gasped, looking up at the massive clock tower.

Big Ben contained four sides to it. Each of the top sides had a clock on it. This way, no matter where you are in London you can always see the time of day. It did take the three a lot time to get back to London from the beach.

It was now nearing nighttime again, as the sky's darkened. The search for Luke would be a lot harder if it got too dark. Time was not on their side.

Layton frowned at the clock tower, then looked to Remi.

"Alright Remi, that's one part of the puzzle solved. Now let's head north from the one side that points to it." he told her. "Just stay on the road from the tower as best as you can."

"Got it." Remi nodded, driving off again.

Once on the right path going down the London road. The next part really stumped Layton. "What does he mean a building doomed to die...?" Flora asked.

"I betting a old building due for demolition is what Squall's taking about." Remi said. "Hershel, do you see any signs or something?"

"I'm looking," Layton replied, scanning the road. His mind was clear...putting all his feeling aside for the moment to locate any building that planned on being torn down. This was a VERY dire matter. If they could not find this building or not find it in time Luke was most likely gonna be buried underneath a giant pile of rubble.

It took time though. The city of London's street lights came on as the sky filled with stars. But they had a hint of luck...finally seeing a building far out into the edge of town. It was the only one around that seemed to fit the note.

A sign saying it was due to be torn down within a few short weeks.

"What the..?" Remi said, her and Layton parking the car at a far enough distance. "It's not due to fall for a while now."

"Odd..." Layton said, crossing his arms. "Unless of course he's planning on doing it himself. And I believe I have a theory on how...but we need to be quick and get inside."

"Just what kinda building is this..?" Flora asked, as they walked past the gates. There was a long tube like thing sticking from the side of the building, going all the way up to the top floor. The end of the long tube lead to ground. It was basically the world's biggest slide. A person could easily fit and go for a ride.

"I think it used to be a cloths factory." said Layton. "That tube was probably used to sent the cloths they made down into a waiting van for delivery."

"That is our way up." Remi grinned. "I bet more than anything Squall has him on the top floor."

"Yeah..." Layton sighed, the three of them stopping just beside the tube to the wall. "And I'm betting more than anything he's gonna have a trap all ready for us."

"Maybe so," Flora said. "But we don't have much choice if we plan on getting to Luke."

"True." Layton said, sidestepping for Remi and Flora. "As they say: 'Lady's first'." he said politely.

"Hershel..." Remi growled, glaring at the professor.

"Wha-what?" Layton blinked unsure.

Flora blushed and stayed next to Remi. But girls faces were red as beet.

"Were wearing dresses!" Remi fumed.

Layton's face turned red too. Understanding where this was going. He did not even think about that! Sure, Remi was not technically wearing a dress. Just a short yellow shirt with white tights. but from Layton's position below her it would still look....

"I-I did not mean that Remi!" Layton yelped, hurrying up the tube, with Remi and flora following after. Both girls faces still red from the thought of it.

Meanwhile Don Paolo and Sasha just got close and landed the flying contraption over on the other side of the building. Don got out and grinned with joy.

"Ah, here at last!" he said confidently. "Will just sneak in through a window and take Squall with the element of surprise!"

"I...I guess..." Sasha said slowly, standing a few paces behind Don and looking at the ground.

Don looked back. "Coming Sasha..?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said, following Don up a inside the building. It was pitch black where they were, but they could tell they were in a stairway. "I think I saw Layton and them heading up. Where should we just--" she began, then let out a sudden scream. The feeling of something quick rushed past Paolo.

"Sasha?" Don said confused, turning around.

Nothing. It was pitch black. And the female ninja was nowhere to be found.

Had something happened to her? Was it...Squall!?

"Sasha!" Don called out, trying to find her by going up the stairs. "Sasha! What happened where are you!? Sasha?! Sha--"

BASH!

Something hard hit Don on the back of the head. Don let out a yelp of pain and fell onto the stairs. The world around him fading.

Last thing he saw was a pair of big black boots. And a chuckling laugh that could only come from Squall himself.

"I see Hershel Layton was not the only one doomed to die here tonight..." he smirked, voice echoing through Don's head as he closed his eyes.

Darkness....

____

Oh no....everyone's in trouble now. Mahahahaha...


	18. Chapter 18: A Trap part 2

Chapter 18: A Trap part 2

Don Paolo found himself waking up, still in a room within the old cloths factory. It was a darkened room, but he could tell at least one thing. He could not move. And oddly enough he was standing upright...tied to his waist and arms by a rope which hung him from the ceiling, though his feet were still able to touch the ground.

"What in the..." Don muttered, trying to wiggle free. "Geez....I'm supposed to be doing the capturing! Not the other way around! And where's--" he was stopped short, remembering Sasha...as well as....

"Glad to see you woke up." came Squall's voice, as he appeared out of the darkness in front of him, smirking big. "I was beginning to think I would not be able to say goodbye before I had you blown to bits..."

"Just try it!" Don snapped. "It will be the last thing you ever do!"

"Oh..? And how do you plan on stopping me?" Squall challenged. "You don't seem in a very good position for such things. Especially for what I have in store for you."

With that Squall stepped aside, revealing a strange giant gray object, with a hole in the front bigger than your average gun....

...A cannon to be exact. And it was pointed right at Don Paolo, who's eyes widened at the very sight of it.

"Do you like it, Mr. Paolo...?" Squall laughed. "I 'borrowed' this from a local beach antique store. It's not just for decoration but the real deal..."

"I just wanna know a few things first..." Don Paolo grunted, seeing not much he could do. His hands were so well tied up he could not react with the bombs he had stored in his pockets. He was helpless right now anyway. "Why are you after Layton!? That's my kill!"

((I don't know why that line makes me laugh. XD ))

"Heh...believe it or not I have my own reasons for doing this...but the likes of you would never understand." Squall said dryly. "Second, I can't have you getting in my way, you almost came close one too many times of doing my job. If anyone's going to kill him it's me. I can't have you getting in the way anymore. Beside...you call yourself a villain? I've done worse then you could ever have."

"Oh yeah!?" Don growled. "And another thing you freak-in-a-cape! What have you done with Sasha!?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Squall smirked, pointing to his left. "She's standing right there."

Don looked over, spotting the female ninja standing close by, unharmed and better yet not tied up like Don...but...why...?

Sasha appeared upset and not even looking Don Paolo nor Squall in the eyes. A look of pure sadness.

"Sa-Sasha!?" Don gasped.

"I'm...so sorry..." Sasha said slowly, looking at Don, completely ashamed.

"Allow me to introduce my ninja spy," Squall barked a laugh. "Sasha. Though I take it you to have meet!"

Meanwhile, Layton, Remi and Flora now had arrived within the top floor near the other half of the building Don Paolo and them were on. None of them knew the first place to look within the building it was still pitch black and they need a sources of light.

"Here, Hershel." Remi said, handing him a flashlight. "I went and got one from a store at the beach before we came here."

"Good thinking Remi." Layton smiled, turning it on as the three went down the halls. Though it did not look like it from the outside, this factory was big...and contained many rooms. Luke could be in any of them.

"Luke!" Flora called softly, not wanting to alert where ever Squall was in this place. "Luke if your here answer us!"

Remi kept up the back of the search. Keeping an eye on where the tube to the side of the building was, that way they could grab Luke and make a quick escape.

Still there was no signs of Luke. The boy was not making a sound if he was still around here somewhere. This worried Layton and the others deeply. The boy could have just been unconscious or...

"Luke!" Layton called too. Fear gripping him yet. "Please my boy...talk to us!"

All of a sudden there was a light tapping sound. Like something lightly kicking at a wall not too far away. Layton and Remi exchanged glances, then rushed room the room via the noise was coming from.

The doors opened. Everyone gasped at once. There was Luke, tied up in the same fashion as Don Paolo was at this moment to the ceiling. Though standing up right. But sadly know one made a move to go to him right away...something was tied around the boys waist. Not just a rope....

...but a whole bunch of red sticks circled around him like a belt. A small clock ticking down to ten minutes...

..A bomb.

"Oh, God...Luke.." Layton whispered dreadfully, shakily approaching his shivering son alongside the others.

Luke looked up at them. A white gag over his mouth to prevent speech. And the boys face was bruised all over and he was suffering from shock. Squall must have given the boy quite a beating. Even though Layton and them found him, they dared not move him.

Layton was too afraid to touch him right now. Fear of making the bomb going off. Luke seemed to understand as he stood there, tears rolling down his face. Crying hard enough where he shook.

"Luke..." Layton whispered, carefully removing Luke's gag, and trying to rub the boys cheeks and dry his wet face. But more tears formed and fell again anyway. Layton kneeled down in front of his son and turned to Remi. "Do you have any idea how to disarm a bomb, Remi..?"

"I can't believe you're asking me that." Remi muttered, getting down behind Luke and checking out where the wires were at. "I'm a mechanic, not the bomb squad. But...I guess if it's anything like the wires of a engine or something it's worth a shot. Just you and Flora keep him calm till I figure it out."

"Can't we just slip the thing right off?" Flora frowned, standing next to Layton, trying to help the professor comfort Luke.

Remi shook her head. "No Flora, this things got a motion detector on it, will blow sky high if I don't do this right..."

And as much as Layton hated to admit it...though he dared not say it out loud to Luke. Remi WAS there best chance...if she could not free Luke they were all going to die. And the clock just kept going down. This certainly explained the rest of the riddle.

"It will be okay, Luke..." Layton told him gently. "Were not leaving you...no matter what happens. Were in this together."

Back over on the other side of the building Don Paolo could only glare at Sasha. The one person he thought was on his side. And....this...How could this have happened?

Squall continued to chuckle evilly. Sasha was quiet, not seeming very happy with this at all though.

"To think..." Squall mocked Don. "You actually thought she was working for YOU? Did you not think it was odd when you went to Dropstone I suddenly appeared? And when you two planned that whole scheme I was there before you had a chance to strike each time? Or to the fact, of how I knew you were at the beach?"

"How could you..?" Don growled lowly to Sasha, who did not even bother to look Paolo in the eyes.

"I asked Sasha to inform you that I had captured Luke. I had a feeling you were hard headed enough to come after me. Sorry to say but I can't have you trying to kill him before me. So I figured I'd finish you off now so you don't get in my way." Squall continued. "Sasha seems to have done a good job keeping an eye on you so you did not get to close to Layton. "

"You don't have to kill him Squall!" Sasha blurted out, looking at Squall and the cannon.

Squall frowned a little as he arched a brow. "Why do you care if I do or not? You work for me."

"Only cause you forced me." Sasha said. "I could not go back to my home cause of you. I still can't . But..." Sasha looked to Do, with a look of regret. "Please...is there not another way?"

"Standing up for him?" Squall grinned, coming up to Sasha. "It's a little late for you to grow a conscious. Last I checked you're the one who got him into this mess."

With that Squall took out his sword and pointed it to Sasha as he got back to the cannon and took out a match with his other free hand. "If you don't behave I'll add another scare to your pretty back." he said darkly.

Sasha glared at Squall. Thinking back to all the adventures she'd spent with her time with Don Paolo. Even though he was a mad genius...the man was...the only one that was ever nice to her. With Don she felt...alive. Respected even to a point.

Don sighed. Feeling the end coming as Squall starting to light the fuse to the cannon. Only thing he could do was close his eyes and wait for it to be over with. He had no friends....no real ones anyway. Sasha could not help him. What mattered now anyway..?

"Farwell, Don Paolo." Squall said viciously, lighting the fuse and having the sparks go down...the cannon about to go off any second.

Sasha's eyes widened as she took out her knifes. Squall was not paying attention as the female ninja dashed over, and at the lest second just before the cannon went off pushed Don Paolo out of the way, cutting the ropes binding him in the process.

The cannon went bashing through the wall and beyond, causing a tremor everyone over with Luke could feel.

"What was that!?" Flora yelped. Luke seemed to cry out from it as well, thinking it might have been the bomb around him.

"It's okay, you two." Layton quickly hushed them, Remi still was hard at work on removing the belted bomb. "That sounded like it came from a ways off. Were fine."

"I almost got it..." Remi told them. "Just hold still a little longer Luke."

Luke though still afraid nodded in response.

There was a few snap sounds Luke had to hold his breath for. Everyone even Remi sweating from fear. It was now or never, and the bomb would surely go off in a few minute.

"There!" Remi gasped, bomb-like belt coming off, and sitting it aside.

"Ahhh!" Luke cried, reaching out and hugging Layton as hard as he could, crying hard. "Daddy...." he sniffed.

"It's alright, son..." Layton said back to him, gently hugging him, tears falling from his own eyes yet again. "I'm here...it's okay, daddy's got you...daddy's here..."

Remi sighed deeply and fell to her knees panting greatly. Flora came up and gave Luke a much need hug to. "Were so happy you okay now" Flora smiled. After a moment Remi got up.

"Come on." she said. "Let's forget about Squall and get out of here. I don't like the sound of that blast before."

"Right." Layton said, helping Luke to his feet. "Let's go."

"What's this?!" Squall yelped, seeing Sasha throw one of her other knifes at Squall, forcing the man to jump back. At the same time using the other good knife she had and freed Don, pushing him away. "Traitor!" he hissed.

"Run Don!" Sasha yelled, grabbing the only knife she had on her now and charging for Squall, attempting to fight him herself.

Don grunted and started to run, going through the nearest door but stopped short within the halls. Looking back from behind at Sasha. The ninja could not fight very good with a knife to a sword and it was quickly knocked out of her hands.

Sasha let out a pained filled yell, as a furious Squall punched her in the face, sending her crashing down to the floor. Don's eyes widened in shock. And the brutal beating was not over yet.

Half bending down, not bothering to use his sword just yet, Squall picked Sasha up by the hairs of her head. Sasha could only groan in pain, too stunned to get up and fight anymore.

"I won't..." she wheezed, looking at Squall hatefully in the eyes. "I won't regret helping him..."

"Foolish girl..." Squall sighed. "Giving up your life to some guy, after all I taught you. You actually like him..."

"I'm not...a murdering creep like you..." Sasha spat. "I'll never kill....and I'm not helping you hurt anyone else ever again...If death is how I repent my sins so be it..."

"Very well then." says Squall, and even more to Don's shock, Squall began to beat Sasha.

And when I say beat, the man held onto the ninja by the hairs and started to give her countless punches in the face, making her bleed. Sasha cried out in pain but did not fight back. It made Don sick just watching but he did not know what to do. And if that was not bad enough Squall even kicked her in the chest a good couple times with his oversized boots.

The man finally stopped, and left Sasha there, and took out his sword and pointed it to her, ready to finish her off. Sasha was barely awake, coughing up blood as she stared up at Squall. Hurt so bad she could not even talk.

"You would have never found true happiness in the outside world anyway," says Squall starting to bring his fencing sword down. " You had no friends and you had no future. Goodbye!"

CLANG!

In a flash, Don Paolo himself stepped in front, having picked up one of Sasha's knifes and was blocking the sword! Squall's eyes widened with disbelief, thinking that Don had been long gone by now. He gasped when Don started to take something out of his pocket with the other free hand, glaring at Squall, Don only had one thing to say.

"Nobody touches MY minion!" Don roared. Throwing out a few cherry bombs, Squall could only grid his teeth and leap back just seconds before the small bombs went off! Shaking the entire building!

From where Layton and the other were running down the halls heading for the tube they nearly fell down. pieces of the building starting to crumble and fall apart.

"This whole place if gonna cave!" Remi shouted. "Hurry!"

"I think the tubes this way!" Flora pointed, leading the way.

Backing away in defeat as the bombs Don Paolo was carrying himself kept coming Squall had no other choice to avoid being blown to bits other than jumping out the window behind him. "I'll be back for you as well!" Squall shouted to Don, activating his glider and vanishing into the night.

Don snorted and turned back to face Sasha. The girl was barely alive. She was not getting up. "Sasha." Don called to her, kneeling down. Sasha looked at him, with half open eyes. Moaning softly she could only close them. Passed out.

Don then did the only thing he could do, and placed her onto his back as carefully as he could and began running for the nearest exit.

"Sasha, don't die on me." Don told her gently. "I'll get you outta here..."

"Over here, Mr. Layton!" Flora called, finding the tubes leading back down. The four made their way over, and without a moment to lose. More explosions and things falling apart from behind them happening.

"Good work my dear!" Layton told her, lifting up Luke and sending him down. Wanting to get the children to safety first. Next to follow down was Flora, her and Luke screaming like crazy as they sped down.

Layton went to motion Remi next but to his shock Remi pushed the professor down the tube. "Re-Remi!!" Layton yelped sliding down.

"No complaints!" Remi said jumping down after him just as they room they were in turned into flames.

Luke and flora went skidding across the dirt and mud holding onto each other for dear life but they did make it down in one piece.

Layton was next to make it down, shakily he got up and turned to look and see if Remi was coming out.

She came out alright, and slid right for him. "LOOK OUT!" she cried. Professor's eyes widening as he had no time to jump clear. Remi went right under his legs and the professor came crashing back down.

Luke and Flora gasped and rushed over. The entire building behind them giving out at last and falling to the ground.

Cutely enough, despite the close call, Layton could not help but feel a blush creeping across his and Remi's face. Layton had fallen right on top of her from the crash. Arms to each side of Remi's shoulders. The two of them face to face.

A thing Luke and Flora might have still been too young to see. Not that Remi and Layton meant for THIS to happen. Yelping Remi pushed Layton away.

"Uh...I...I'm sorry Remi..." Layton gasped, getting up.

"Tha-that's fine..." Remi's blush deepening as she got up. "Glad we...are all...safe."

"Yes." Layton smiled, following everyone one as they left. Finally being able to go home.

"Hershel." Remi said slowly. Layton turned around. Even more surprising did Remi move forward and give Layton a kiss on the cheek.

Layton froze, only smiling more or so. "Remi..."

The kids only giggled.

((Hope that works for now Nerdius : 3 ))

Even more happily did Don Paolo and Sasha make it out alive, heading in the other direction. Sasha was just now waking up having herself still on Don's back. She looked at him confused.

"You...saved me...?" she asked weakly.

"Your my minion are you not?" Don said softly over his shoulder. "That makes me responsible for you." he reminded her, just like what she told him when they first met.

Sasha blinked in surprise a couple times. A smile growing on her face as she re-closed her eyes and fell back asleep, as Don quietly took her back home.

She felt whole. She made a friend. A REAL friend...


	19. Chapter 19: Schrader's Party

Next chapter is the end of Season 3. So....since we had plenty of serious chaps, why not start to end the season with some funny ones again?

Chapter 19: Schrader's Party

This party began....with two separate phone calls...

Luke was jumpy for the past five days after the kidnapping and being rescued. It seemed he was not feeling well for everything that happened. Remi went back to her normal days work at the workshop. And Layton Flora, and Luke once again started to relax.

Flora had done a wonderful job cleaning up Luke's injury's. She had become what Layton referred to as a: 'Nurse'. Though Luke had been though a lot, he was recovering slowly but surely. Layton helped him and Flora stick to their study's and life around there was better than ever.

No signs of Squall were around for quite a while. Even though they knew he was still out here, it does not seem like he'll be back for a while. And unknown to them anyway, without Sasha working for him, she could not give away Layton's position to him. Except for Don Paolo.

They were going to be fine for now.

...Or....were things gonna get a little off again?

Suddenly the phone in the living room rang. Layton of course there to answer it. And when he did he found a all too kind voice on the other end, other than Remi's.

"Hershel?" Andrew's voice boomed on the other end.

"Ah! Dr. Andrew!" Layton gasped, happy to hear from his teacher. "You sound a lot better! How have you been?" Up until now Andrew spent most of the time in the hospital. Recovering from the time he had spent in a coma during a previous adventure.

"I have been great!" Andrew said. "In fact I just gotten released from the hospital today in fact."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"Yes, And I wanted to know how a party at the university sounded, this weekend."

"A party?" Layton blinked.

"Yes, almost all mine and your old friends will be there. And I heard you guys could use a little relaxing time after what happened. What do you say? Of course bringing your kids will make it twice as fun."

"I guess." Layton said. "I'll go ask them and will see you there soon."

"I'm sure will never forget it." Andrew agreed. "Finally time to have a fun time!"

As expected, Luke and Flora were very thrilled about the party. And it was at the professors collage. They knew it was huge! Especially the guy in which the party would take place. Nothing could possibly go wrong now!

"Are you sure your feeling up to it, Luke?" Layton checked, the night before they headed over as he tucked his son in for the night. "You don't HAVE to go. And some of your bruises are still healing."

"I'll be fine professor!" Luke laughed, smiling happily. "I've never felt better. I'm just glad everything turned out okay. A party will help me."

"Alright then. That's the spirit." Layton chuckled, both men going to bed, ready for the fun the next day would bring.

RING! Went the phone over at Don Paolo's place that night.

Sasha--still sleeping on the couch in the living room had the unluckiness of having the silly telephone at the side of the couch. As if still recovering from her injury's was not a pain all its self. And now she had a phone ringing in her ear.

Sighing deeply, eyes still closed, Sasha answered the phone and placed it loosely to her ears.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service..." she yawned. "Check your phone for the current address and try again later..." with that she hung up the phone and slumped on the couch trying to go back to sleep.

RIIING...When the phone again.

Sighing more deeply Sasha answered it again. "You have reached Sasha's mouth....her brain is still asleep...Oh? Then you prefer to speak with someone else..? Okay...DONNY! PHONE!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, alerting Don who woke up with a jolt. "IT'S FOR YOU!"

Well....It was the middle of the night. Both of them were tired. Don sighed and walked downstairs, finding Sasha half asleep again with the phone sitting on top of her head.

"Uh...Sorry about that, Sasha." Don half grinned, taking it and answering it. "Hello?" Don's eyes suddenly widened at who was on the phone. "What the!? Mom!?"

Sasha cracked her eyes open at the mention of Don's mother. She'd never met the lady nor heard Don Paolo mention her before. She was interested. Quickly the ninja sat up and watched a frustrated Don talking.

"How's my little Donny doing?" the mom asked on the other end of the line.

"Donny..?" Sasha snickered. "You mother calls you that too?"

"Shut up!" Don hissed to her, face turning red.

"What did you say to me young man!?" Don's mother yelled, making the evil genius jump. "Don't make me come over there and--"

"N-Not you mommy!" Don yelped. "I was talking to Sasha and--"

"OH?" the mother gasped, a hint of delight in her voice. "Has my little Donny finally found a wife?! It's about time!"

"No mother!" Don said. "Sasha's not my wife! She's not anything like that she's just--"

All of a sudden Sasha snuck up from behind and grabbed the phone from Don and jumped away from him. "Hello Miss Paolo!" she chirped. "Aw, It's nice to finally get to know you. I'm Sasha."

"Sasha what are you doing?!" Don growled, weakly attempting to grab the phone back but the ninja was too quick. The girl got her energy back fast. "Mom! Don't talk to her! She's just too--"

"How wonderful!" Don's mother said. "It's so nice to see my little Donny getting to know another person. He's always so busy with his hobby's he tells me about, that I feared he'd never get a life!"

Don's jaw dropped a hundred miles. What a nice thing to say about your own son...

"Yeah..." Sasha giggled. "He does have some...'interesting' hobby's, ma'am."

The two went on talking about...well...the normal girl stuff. Don's face blushing all the while. When Sasha finally hung up the phone she collapsed onto the couch.

"Well...what else did she say, that I did not already hear?" Don asked.

Sasha grinned big. "She's say to remember to wash under your ears and invite her over next time..." Don rolled his eyes. Go figure. "Oh." Sasha added, with a smirk. "And she says that your old teacher....some guy named Dr Andrew is having a party since he finally came home from the hospital. She thought you might wanna come. Everyone there, including Layton is gonna show up. Their all partying at the university."

"Layton!?" Don blinked. "I guess we have our next move for a plan of attack! Looks like we're going to party." With that Don started to laugh evilly, hands to his hips. Sasha could only giggle and roll her eyes now.

"Oh," Sasha said. "And your mom also told me to tell you: 'Don't forget to change your underwear'."

Don groaned and fell to the floor. Face red again.

"Don't ever talk to my mom again!" Don spat.

"Why not?" Sasha challenged.

"Grr... weren't you just tired a while ago!? Go back to sleep!"

"Aw, but I like talking with your mom. She give a lot of interesting advice."

"It's murder!"

Well...those two sure argue like a married couple don't they..?

The next afternoon, Layton and his kids went down to the collage and straight to the party. Everyone at which was wearing nice suits and dresses as most people did when going to a happy even such as this. Flora wearing a pink and white dress, Luke and Layton black tuxedos.

Everything was still in the mists of preparation when they got there. The last of the party supply's being put up. But the place looked wonderful all the same. Some guests still had not arrived. But one who was there when they came were none other than Dr. Andrew and Remi Altava.

"Hershel!" Andrew exclaimed, coming over, walking better than ever. "Glad you could make it my old friend!"

"Yes, indeed." Layton smiled, kids going off a little on their own to explore. Layton looked up at the female pilot. She was wearing a normal classy yellow dress. Her favorite color....go figure. And her hair was done up in a ponytail meant especially for parties such as this. "H-Hello Remi." Layton blushed.

"Hello, how have you and the kids been?" Remi greeted in her normal kind manner, approaching. "Is this party not amazing or what?"

"Yes, it truly is." Layton agreed. "And me and the kids have never been better. This is just the kind of break we needed." Layton did a slight turn looking around, seeing the kids by what looked like a red punch bowl.

They were outta trouble. Good.

"What's wrong Hershel?" Remi blinked. Layton spun back around, blushing a little.

"Oh nothing!" he said quickly, slightly adjusting his top hat. "Yo-you uh...you look lovely Remi."

"Err...thanks." Remi blushed, laughing a little at Layton's discomfort. Corse she could not really blame him after the little kiss she gave him a while back. The music in the place started up. Most of the decorations hung up, as people flooded in.

"May I have this dance?" Layton asked, shakily holding out a hand to Remi.

"You may." Remi smiled, the two coming close and breaking off into a dance.

Andrew watched from a distance, chuckling softly as he left the two alone.

Meanwhile Don and Sasha were arriving as well. Both of which wearing their own tux and dresses. Sasha's hair was up much like Remi's to prevent people from recognizing her with a glance. Don's was downward like he used to have it in his college days.

((You know? When watching professor Layton 3, in the clips....the way Don Paolo looked before. :D BEFORE his hair stuck up like it does. But he actually combed it this time.))

"So when our first plan of attack?" Sasha whispered to Don.

"We lay low and enjoy the party, for a while." Paolo stated, eyeing the two cops-- Inspector Chelmey, and Officer Barton--who just came inside as well to have fun this day. "We strike later when the time is right."

"Cool!" Sasha grinned, rushing over to the food table. "That gives me a moment to eat something sweet!"

"Darn it!" Don growled, following after. "Careful! I said lay low!"

"You also said enjoy the party!" Sasha laughed, eating away.

"I can't go nowhere with you can I...?" Don sighed, slapping a hand to his face.

A few moments into the dance--Layton leading--Dr. Andrew suddenly came back over. Looking a little concerned. "Hershel?" Andrew called out.

"Yes, Andrew?" Layton blinked, him and Remi turning around. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Isn't that your son, over by the wine bowl?" Andrew said, pointing to the apprentice sitting on the floor looking dizzy and disoriented.

Layton and Remi automatically broke out of there embrace from dancing and looked over, eyes widening, and mouths gapping open.

"Luke!" Layton shouted, alerting some of the other people around them as he marched over to the boy, Remi following behind. When he reached him, Luke could only stare up at the professor with big wide eyes.

"Professah, What's wrr-wroong?" Luke said voice sounded mixed up. Luke's face turned red as beet. Nodding his head from side to side as though he was having a hard time keeping it steady. Either that or he was rocking to the beat of the music in the air. "Why do you look so mad at me...? HIC!"

"Oh Dear God, my boy is drunk!" Layton muttered, grabbing Luke by an arm and starting to bring him over to a bench to sit down. "Luke, what were you thinking?! Why are you drinking wine?!"

"I'm not crying, professah!" Luke hiccupped.

Layton slapped his hand over his face. "N-no my boy, I meant wine as in alcohol." Layton corrected himself, speaking more gently so Luke did not get so offending sounding.

"It was fruit punch, professah..." Luke said with a wide goofy grin.

"Oh dear...." Remi half laughed, looking back at the bowl of wine. "I can kinda see why he confused that for a bowl of punch."

"Oh Luke..." Layton sighed, rubbing the boys head as he began to hum a little loudly. Luke had to have gone through at least five cups of the wine. He was SO drunk. But that's when Layton began to wonder. "Uh, Luke? Where's Flora?"

"Punch..." Luke hiccupped again, pointing to another table. Flora stood there drinking REAL fruit punch across the room. She was not aware of what happened to Luke, but Flora was starting to turn and go look for him.

"Over here, Flora!" Remi called, motioning her over. Flora came over and looked at Luke as shocked as the professor.

"Luke?!" Flora gasped.

"Hi, Flora!" Luke sang, jumping off the bench and tackling Flora down.

"Eep!" Flora yelped, crashing down with Luke on top. Even more unexpectedly did Luke be so bold as to kiss Flora on the lips! Flora moaned and kicked her feet trying to push him back off.

Those who drink become the opposite of how they really act...most of the times... who likes Luke better sober? Good thing for him the professor knows he did not mean to drink the wrong stuff.

"LUKE!" Layton grid his teeth pulling him off. "Oh, my boy. Please pull yourself together...." Flora got up and looked a little red around the face. Luke began to kick and yell. Making a scene.

"I wanna kiss the pretty flower!" Luke cried.

"Is everything okay, Hershel?" Andrew asked, coming over. "How's he holding up?"

"Do you have something that might calm him down?" Remi asked, for Layton, having the professor sit back down on the bench with Luke on his lap, trying to keep the boy from doing anything more foolish. "I think Luke, partied a little TOO hard."

"Umm..." Andrew put a hand to his chin, sweating a little. "Well we have some coffee....but I think you'll make it worse..."

"Any tea?" Layton asked, bouncing Luke on his knee, which seemed to be making Luke laugh like the kid he was, only crazier. "Ah, wait I think I have some back in my desk in the office."

"I'll go get it, Hershel." Remi said, starting to walk away.

"Thank you Remi!" Layton called back.

With Remi away Flora stood as far away from Luke as possible. It's not that she was afraid of him, but...just did not want to be jumped on again. At that moment though Chelmey and Barton came over.

"That kids too young to drink!" Chelmey snapped at Layton. "Want were you thinking?!"

Luke stared up at Chelmey with a funny confused look. "Hitler..." Luke hiccupped, pointing at Chelmey's mustache. Barton busted out laughing, rolling on the floor. Chelmey's jaw dropped a thousand miles.

Layton gasped, placing his hands over Luke's mouth. "I apologize Hitl--I-I mean, inspector!" Layton yelped. "Luke went to the wrong bowl and thought it was punch."

"See to it he does not drink again till he's older!" Chelmey barked, bopping Barton on the head. "Stop laughing Barton!!"

"Wow, this is entertaining..." Sasha snickered, standing next to Don Paolo not too far away, watching the professor and Luke.

"Not too close Sasha." Don warned. "Who know what will happen if Chelmey spots us."

Then...as if things could not get any more complicated....

"HEY YOU!" yelled a all too familiar chief from the kitchen close by the two, charging straight for Don Paolo. "Slacker! Get back here!! I finally found you again!"

"Blast!" Don yelped, fleeing behind Sasha.

Layton, Flora, as well as Chelmey and Barton turned around seeing the mad genius and Sasha.

"Busted..." Sasha muttered, getting Don to face them as she ran off.

"Where are you going--" Don yelled, having the chief, Chelmey, Barton, Layton and Flora coming over for Don Paolo.

"What's HE doing here?" Chelmey growled. "Barton! Get out the handcuffs!"

"Ye-yes sir!" Barton said.

The party came to a halt all of a sudden as Sasha turned off all the lights in the building by breaking the power outlet to one of the walls. Everything went pitch black! Everyone was blind as bats!

Flora and other people around screamed out. The only person in the giant room that was not screaming was Luke who was actually singing something.

"Flora! Where are you?!" Layton yelped, hurrying around in the dark trying to find her before Don Paolo ended up getting her or something. But in the mix up as people ran around it a panic he just ended up bumping into Chelmey.

Both men fell to the floor with a thud.

Clamp! Went the sound of handcuffs snapping together.

Flora yelled louder. And for whatever reason Don Paolo yelled out too.

"I think I got him sir!" Barton said happily. "I handcuffed Don Paolo!"

"Master!?" Sasha blinked, rushing over through the dark.

"Blast it all!" Don said, obviously stuck to something.

Soon the emergency power came back on. Everyone stopped squabbling around and froze.

Layton and Chelmey were still on the floor shakily getting back up, Flora was standing right next to Don Paolo, looking quite upset....and after a horrible second everyone else found out why.

Flora's wrist was handcuffed to Don Paolo's wrist.

"Mr. Layton...!" Flora cried.

"I don't believe this..." Don said.

"Barton..." Chelmey said, looking down at his assistant with a scary frown. "Where are the keys..?"

"Um...I think I left them right in my pocket and..." Barton stopped, feeling that his pockets were empty. "Oh dear....I must have lost them...si-sir..."

"My word..." Layton said, face going pale. Sasha just stood there, embarrassed at what she just started now.

"BARTON!!!!"

______________

Ah-ha....Funny ending I think...stay to for the conclusion and the final chapter of season 3 on Monday! Later! :D


	20. Chapter 20: Crazy Night

Chapter 20: Crazy Night

"If we ever get through this I really need to get away from you crazies and get some me time..." muttered the inspector, rubbing his forehead in stress.

"What about me, sir?" Barton asked.

"Your lucky I don't throw you in a jail cell myself!" he snapped.

Though it was there soul intention in finding the keys, at the same time Layton and Remi searched around for Luke. The poor drunken boys laughter could be heard echoing down the halls of the school.

Luke sounded like he was having a blast, making sounds with his lips and having his arms spread out like he was pretending to be an air plane.

"Goodness," Layton panted, running alongside Remi. "Okay, I admit it. My kids will be the death of me..."

"I'm sorry Hershel." Remi said. "I let him get outta my grasp. Will find him and free Flora in no time."

Though to be quite frank, Remi did not know who was more in trouble. Luke or Flora. They both had it bad. Layton was gonna give his son quite a long talk about the troubles of drinking.

That is...after a proper rest.

"What's got me a little worried also is we seem to lost track of Sasha." Layton mused. Seeing no signs of the ninjas presents.

Meanwhile, Sasha was in another part of the building. Smirking, quite pleased with herself.

"This will be simple. I'll save Donny and get that key! Then will make a quick escape!" she laughed, running along down the halls.

Suddenly Luke came zooming past her, laughing playfully. Sasha came to a halt and turned around. A little shocked to find him.

Thinking not much of it and not in the mood for a capture Sasha sped off again in another direction.

"Ah forget that..." she shrugged, a sneaky grin crossing her face. "Besides the keys there is another matter I need to figure out...like getting out of here once we free Donny."

And a little fun while she was at it.

To a point Layton and Remi arrived in a darkened hall were the lights had dimmed, still no signs of the keys or Luke. But there was signs of something else was lurking around.

"Ah, I say Remi," Layton arched a brow, spotting something shiny a few feet on the ground. "Could that be the keys?"

Remi nodded her and Layton walking up to it, Layton bending down to grab it.

Suddenly something sharp grasped onto Layton's rear! The professors eyes widened as he fell to the floor trying to pull the thing off! Yelling quite loudly.

"Wha-what's the matter, Hershel!?" Remi gasped, keeling down next to him.

Layton's face was red as he could not seem to place what was in his head into words.

"Not to be rude, Remi but...I-I-It seems that only my tail bone would know..." Layton grid his teeth in pain.

Remi blinked and looked over. Layton had a mini sized bear trap like thing in clamped down on his rear. A trap set by Sasha it seemed. And the shiny stuff on the floor was just a few coins.

It did not seem Sasha wanted to kill Layton and Remi, but merely distract them while she looked about. Remi could only sweat-drop a little while she worked on getting the trap off Layton.

"Ow!" Layton shouted, keeping as still as he could, while she pulled rather hardly. Remi was also trying to keep from laughing out loud. "Take it easy Remi...not to sound wimpy but this area is rather tender..."

"Working on it." Remi half laughed, finally pulling it free but leaving a hole! Layton yelped again and fell forward. "There see? Just like taking off a band-aid!"

"Is there anyone here not trying to kill me...?" Layton sighed deeply.

"Sorry,"

Jingle, jingle...Went the sound of keys. Both Remi and Layton stared up.

"Weeeeee!" came Luke's happy voice from down the halls.

"Ah! Hershel look!" Remi pointed, helping Layton to his feet.

Luke came zooming down the hallway a few feet ahead and vanishing again. Beforehand the two saw the young man carrying a few keys in his hands.

"Luke!" Layton called, limping forward and after his son. "Son come here! Daddy needs those keys!"

"Mine!" Luke squealed with joy, waving his arms around, to a point during the chase Luke even stuck the keys in his mouth. " I like candy, professah!"

"That's not candy, Luke!" Remi gasped, catching up and grabbing Luke from the waist finally and lifting him up in the air. "Get that out of your mouth!"

Luke shook his head, crossing his arms, then by all shock, the boy swallowed them!

"Oh no!" Remi and Layton both yelped.

"Spit them out!" Remi grid her teeth, patting Luke's back as best she could but nothing came back up but a few burps.

"S'cuse me...." Luke grinned sheepishly, still as drunk as a skunk.

Layton was SO not gonna let Luke drink anytime soon.

"We should just head back to the others." says Layton. "Were going to have to get them back another way..."

"What other way are you thinking of?" Remi questioned, looking at Layton confused for a second.

"We uh..." Layton half laughed. "We will need to wait a few hours and..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh God Hershel!" Remi said weakly, face turning a little pale. But she had to admit there was no other real way at this point.

Outside the building of the university Sasha was busy hi-jacking a car, getting ready to get herself and Don Paolo out. She too did not find the keys but still. With mostly all the people from the party gone she had to pick a car carefully.

And boy did she find a good one. ((Not to worry it's not the Laytonmobile.))

"Please stop..." Flora moaned, Don Paolo eating away at the snack bar.

"Sue me, I'm hungry!" Don spat.

"Well could you at least chew with your mouth closed?" Flora fumed.

"Ugh, Nag, nag..." Don grumbled. "Your as bad as Sasha and my mom." Suddenly though Don Paolo's face grew red from embarrassment. "Uh oh..."

"What's the matter, Mr. Paolo?" Flora blinked.

"I uh....I got to go...."

"Go...where...?" Flora said slowly.

"The bathroom." Don stated flatly, starting to rush for the nearest one. "Sorry Flora. Have to be done!"

"Eeeeep!" Flora cried, dragging the heels of her boots on the hard wood floor. Making a trail behind her.

Chelmey and Andrew looked up in shock, both sweating a little.

"Well..." Andrew shrugged. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

"At least give her a blind fold while you in there, Don Paolo!" Chelmey called.

"I will!" Don sighed, Flora still screaming silently.

After a bit longer, after Don Paolo dragged a traumatized Flora back out with the others, Layton Remi and Luke arrived back. Faces glum. Except for Luke. The poor drunk boy.

"Were sorry everyone..." Layton sighed. "We might have to wait a few more hours. Luke swallowed the keys to the cuff I believe.."

"No..." Flora moaned. "I can't stay a moment longer like this...!"

"As if I'm enjoying this anymore than you!" Don snapped. "By the way where's Sasha?"

"No idea." Remi said, still holding on to a happy-go-luck Luke. "Luke, please stop wiggling."

"I want more punch!" Luke complained, kicking his feet about, to a point he managed to jump free of Remi again, running for the wine bowl again. "Punch! Punch!"

"Luke!" Layton yelped.

"Speaking of punch, I'm starting to get a little thirsty..." Barton said, licking his lips and going to get some. Due to his height he was a little short from the table and when he went to reach up his hat fell off.

Clang! Went the sound of something metal falling out of his officer hat.

"Barton...?" Chelmey said slowly. "What is that?" his voice had a hint of anger in it.

"Oh..." Barton said, blushing, picking of the metal object. Which could only have been one thing...

...the cuff keys....

"I must have left them in my hat and forgot."

"BARTON!!!"

"Your hat?!" Don, Remi and Flora both shouted at once, anger in the room rising. Barton just blushed harder.

"Then I wonder what keys Luke swallowed..?" Remi sighed.

"He might have swallowed the a random guests keys from the party..."

Everyone did leave in a hurry after all.

"Speaking of which where IS Luke now?" Remi gasped, looking back at the punch and wine bowls. No sighs of Luke yet again. "Oh lord..."

"Let us free Paolo and Flora first." Layton shook his head. "I'm sure Luke will not get into that much trouble."

Or so he could hope. After all Luke could be just passed out somewhere in the halls. He'd be okay for the moment. And Sasha....where was that ninja?

As Barton did the work of taking off the cuffs, Flora jumped back with pure relief and fell into Layton's arms. "Oh Mr. Layton!" she cried.

"There, there..." Layton chuckled softly, hugging her gently. "I'm here, my dear....I'm here..."

"YES!" Don Paolo cheered jumping up and down. "A weight has been lifted of my hands! I'm free!!"

"Not for long!" Chelmey snapped, running up with a pair of his own cuffs.

Funny enough Don just laughed evilly and ran out the door of the university and into the parking lot. Running blindly. Still not seeing the ninja.

But suddenly Sasha came driving up out of nowhere, driving a white van, skidding right in front of Paolo, honking the horn or the van.

The doors opened. "Get in!" she shouted.

Don nodded and jumped in as Sasha drove off and down the street. Leaving behind a angry inspector Chelmey and Barton to poorly chase after.

"Where did you get this car, Sasha?" Don asked confused.

"Your friendly little Chef friend." Sasha smirked. "I figured you could use a break."

Don Paolo looked back, seeing the Chef himself running tiredly from lack of car for the two. Swinging a frying pan as he vanished from sight of Don and Sasha.

"Hey you!!!" The Chef cried. For the first time ever he yelled something that had nothing to do with dishes. "Give me back my car!!!"

For once Don chuckled, and patted Sasha's shoulder. "Well done, minion.

Back with the professor, everyone including Andrew. Stood there dumbfounded.

"Well..." Remi shrugged. "Don Paolo got away again it seems..."

"At least things can't get any worse." Andrew laughed.

"Mr. Layton..? Remi?" Flora gulped, looking over and bending down at something small laying on the floor.

Cloths. A pair of shoes, a shirt, pants and socks.

"These are Luke's cloths." Layton said dreadfully, looking up with everyone else. Faces pale. "Oh no where is he--"

"PROFESSAH!" came Luke's happy drunken voice as he ran down towards them. Completely naked! Arms spread out. "It got warm in here! Can we go home now?"

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Oh my word..." Layton blinked, covering Flora's eyes with his hands while Remi ran up and grabbed the naked Luke.

Afterwards Layton, Remi, Flora and Luke, drove home in the car.

Luke was finally passed out in the back seat. Layton's jacket wrapped around his flesh, while cutely Flora comfortably had Luke on her lap. Lovingly rubbing Luke's head.

"My little drunken friend..." Flora whispered.

To bad Luke was gonna go though heck in the morning, not just with a hangover but the whole getting out the key thing too.

Layton and Remi quietly giggled in the front seat.

"I can't wait till the next little get together." Layton says to Remi.

"Tell me about it." Remi smiled, secretly holding hands while the drive continued.

"Don't forget to fix that hole in your pants Hershel." Remi reminded him with a giggle.

A few days later though....

"So your leaving?" Don frowned, watching Sasha pack up and leave the house. "Where? Why?" the man seemed sad.

"I..." Sasha said sadly, putting what little she owned in a bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'm going to go back to my home in Japan. With Jean De Squall no longer around I can be free and visit."

"You were afraid of him finding your home in Japan." Don mused. "That's why you left with him." Sasha nodded, turning one last time to look back at Don.

"I'll be back soon," she told him gently. "I could not stay away from you even if I wanted to."

"Sasha..." Don whispered.

Sasha merely winked and walked down the road. "I'll come back. See you soon, master."

_______

End Of Season 3!!! See you in season 4. : D And Sasha will be back by then two. This explains why she never appeared in the third game. Of course she's just an OC so...that's another reason...

Oh well...See you next season! Hope you enjoyed! Any questions, just ask! I'll fill you in if I missed anything!


End file.
